


the memory of the blue moon

by xladrm



Series: The thread of Castor and Pollux [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damaged/Compromised Bond, F/M, Five Year Mission, Hurt James T. Kirk, M/M, Past Escort!Jim, Sexual Fantasy, T'hy'la, gangbang (but only a fantasy)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm
Summary: [TOS!Spirk]"-Ma tu non vuoi entrare nella mia mente. – Kirk inclinò la testa e cercò i suoi occhi: - Vedrai i miei pensieri. I miei ricordi. – Annuì con serenità. – Sì, posso comprendere. –"
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, mentioned James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, references to James T. Kirk/Other(s), references to Spock/Leila Kalomi, references to Spock/Zarabeth
Series: The thread of Castor and Pollux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE: Lode a Gene Roddenberry, io mi limito solo a spargere buone vibrazioni. La storia è totalmente inventata, non scritta a scopo di lucro o con l’intento di qualche offesa. Ogni cosa presente nella storia inerente o riferita a fatti o persone o azioni reali è totalmente causale.
> 
> La storia non è stata sottoposta a beta, gli errori sono tutti miei. 
> 
> Piccolo annuncio: ho cercato di essere sintetica con i tag e al tempo stesso, di essere più chiara possibile. Ho avuto un buon aiuto più di una volta (sempre paziente e cortese), ma se ho dimenticato qualcosa fatemi sapere e provvederò (la difficoltà sta proprio nell'arco di tempo, che questa storia ricopre)
> 
> Il racconto è composto da tre parti, come l'altra storia. Fa riferimento a tutto l'arco delle tre stagioni, ho preso qualche episodio e ho seguito la traccia di curvatura. Ma tutto parte molto prima, iniziamo quindi con questo. Il primo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Spock (no pov) il resto di Jim.

“ _Che sia l’amore tutto ciò che esiste_

_È ciò che noi sappiamo dell’amore;_

_E può bastare che il suo peso sia_

_Uguale al solco che lascia nel cuore_ ”

Emily Dickinson

**The thread of Castor and Pollux**

Secondo Atto: _the memory of the blue moon_

Part. I

C’era un tempo, su Vulcano, in cui il giovane Spock s’impegnava accuratamente per soddisfare i criteri richiesti dalla cultura e dalla tradizione per tenere alto il nome di Surak, portando avanti l’IDIC- Infinite Diversità in Infinite Combinazioni. Era stato educato ad essere un vero Vulcaniano, non importava il suo sangue misto, era convinto della propria scelta, di sotterrare non solo la passione assassina ereditata dai suoi antenati del deserto ma anche di mettere a tacere quel lato illogico e spregiudicato derivato dalla sua metà umana.

Avrebbe portato avanti il nome del Clan, da tradizione di famiglia, entrando all’Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniane e prendendo la strada della politica e diventare, un giorno, un diplomatico risoluto e conosciuto, come il padre. E magari, succedere Sarek nel ruolo di Ambasciatore di Vulcano.

Questo era… logico. Questo ci si aspettava da lui. Non era soddisfatto di questa prospettiva della sua vita, dal percorso già tracciato. Ma non poteva essere egoista, agire in modo sconsiderato, c’era troppo in gioco e i suoi desideri non importavano.

I bisogni di molti, superano quelli di pochi, così vuole la logica. E senza di essa, cosa sarebbe un Vulcaniano?

Ma le stelle sono le stelle. E a loro non importa di quello che pensi. A loro non interessa se Castore e Polluce hanno il loro filo di connessione tra la logica e le emozioni. La costellazione dei gemelli sarebbe comunque presente nel firmamento, anche se avesse brillato di meno, avrebbe lo stesso compiuto il suo ruolo di accompagnare i navigatori nei loro viaggi nell’ignoto.

\---

La navetta stava per raggiungere l’atmosfera standard attorno a Risa, pianeta rinomato nella Federazione Unita dei Pianeti.

Spock si permise di ammirare lo spazio sconfinato e surreale al di fuori del finestrino, cercando di mettere un muro tra la logica e l’irrazionale fascino di quella vista: era in viaggio con suo padre per un incontro con un delegato politico Andoriano, niente di ufficiale e scritto, ma era importante che i due parlassero in un ambiente neutrale. Il perché di Risa, era un mistero per Spock.

-In perfetto orario, come da programma. – Disse Sarek, nel silenzio della piccola cabina riservata.

Suo padre non aveva parlato per tutto il viaggio, preferendo entrare in uno stato di leggera meditazione. Era comunque il momento padre-figlio più lungo e tranquillo che avevano avuto da molto, sua madre ne sarà… felice, come le piaceva dire.

Spock annuì, mettendo via il suo PADD, con in mente l’ultima frase che aveva letto: “ _Io considero il mondo per quello che è: un palcoscenico dove ognuno deve recitare la sua parte_.” Pensando alla veridicità, dietro a parole così melodrammatiche, del racconto Il Mercante di Venezia. Dentro la tracolla aveva con sé anche una copia cartacea, ma in pubblico preferiva la versione virtuale, per sicurezza.

Seguendo il padre, s’incamminarono verso la Sala Teletrasporto. Spock usò il tempo per cercare di capire: Risa era un pianeta sì, neutrale, ma… di piacere, cosa c’entrava questo con le azioni politiche? Era ovviamente a conoscenza dell’antico astio tra Andoriani e Vulcaniani, nella propria mente si permetteva di chiamare irrazionali, tutte quelle azioni basate sul sospetto e l’ipotesi che ha portato solo ad uno stato di malessere tra i due popoli. Insegnano che venne istaurata una tregua, ma Spock pensava che c’erano ancora troppe persone aggrappate a idee troppo vecchie. Da entrambe le parti… altrimenti lui non si troverebbe lì.

Essendo il perfetto esempio Vulcaniano, Sarek non parlò, ancora, per il tragitto. Non vi era motivo, non era lì per scambiare opinioni o, peggio, inutili convenevoli, ma per assistere e osservare il padre nel suo lavoro, che comprendeva anche questi incontri poco convenzionali. Spock aveva così l’opportunità di osservare l’ambiente circostante, così colorata, caotica e piena di ogni civiltà di passaggio e non. Era affascinante come tutto quello riuscisse ad esistere… era un adeguato equilibrio? Sotto al sole che tramontava, cedendo il posto alle due lune, appariva come una struttura senza alcuna disciplina, tipica e alla base della vita sociale e del credo su Vulcano. Eppure, tutte quelle persone, sembravano non curarsene. Felici nel loro stato confusionale e senza senso. Spock non sapeva se rabbrividire e meno, ma era Vulcaniano, quindi non permise a nessuna emozione di crearsi. Ma la curiosità era lì, per tutti i suoi sforzi, era impossibile zittirla. Ma Surak poteva perdonare la curiosità, in nome della conoscenza per l’arricchimento della stessa.

Sarek non solo non appariva turbato, ma neanche interessato, a ciò che lo circondava, Spock era certo che fosse il frutto di meditazione e anni nell’ambiente diplomatico, forse un giorno avrebbe acquisito anche lui il distacco del padre.

In breve tempo arrivarono davanti ad un locale con un’elegante scritta sopra la porta. Rala. Una signorina del luogo li accolse e quando Sarek il proprio nome, questa li scortò dentro, dove Spock controllò velocemente con fare scostante. Anche se era difficile, adesso aveva compreso la scelta di suo padre di meditare durante il viaggio: Risa era un luogo con una grande affluenza turistica, dove già presentava un elevato numero di abitante non soltanto Risiani, ma da molti altri pianeti, questo significava un vero assalto mentale per tutte le specie telepatiche, se non si era adeguatamente protetti.

Spock sapeva mantenere adeguate barriere mentali, ma non era abituato a così tanti pensieri così invadenti e potenti tutti in una volta. Era un ottimo punto che doveva correggere il prima possibile, ma non in quel momento, lo avrebbe fatto durante il viaggio di ritorno, era meglio focalizzare la propria attenzione altrove. L’istinto, poco Vulcaniano, lo portò ad esplorare il locale: sembrava alla portata di più ceti sociali e gusti, questo indicava che il proprietario aveva puntato ad una maggiore clientela possibile e, per direttissima, a cercare un profitto più ampio.

Sorpassarono una sala comune piena di tavoli con gente e il servizio bar, con il personale che si muoveva come se si librasse a qualche centimetro dal suolo. Oltre una grande porta, c’era un corridoio e altrettanti vicoli, con porte scorrevoli e colorate con dei numeri. Si fermarono dinanzi ad una di queste, la numero otto, non aveva niente di speciale rispetto le altre: dentro lo spazio era piccolo e con un tavolo e delle sedie, un corpulento Andoriano nella veste tradizionale sedeva a capotavola. Le antenne blu vibrarono allegre, sopra la cascata di capelli bianchi;

-Sarek di Vulcano! – Salutò, con un ghigno. Il volto paffuto appena segnato dalle rughe.

-Signor Oror Ch’irhorif. – Rispose suo padre, con una perfetta voce neutra priva di cadenza.

-Prego, si metta comodo. Immagino che sia stato un lungo viaggio, come si è trovato? –

-Adeguato. – Si mise seduto ad una distanza adatta dal suo interlocutore, alla destra di Oror, lasciando una sedia libera. Spock non aveva ben chiaro dove fosse il suo posto.

-Chi è questo giovane, Sarek, un nuovo assistente? –

-Invero. – Rispose leggermente. – E’ mio figlio. –

Oror sorrise: - Tale padre, tale figlio… anche il mio sta facendo pratica militare. Lei sa Sarek, la struttura militare di Andoria. - Si rivolse brevemente al Vulcaniano più anziano, che annuì piano con la testa, per tornare su Spock: - E’ è mio desiderio che prenda le mie orme. Accadrà una volta ultimato il tempo standard di servire nell’esercito. –

Spock non rispose, non c’era niente da dire, nessuna domanda da fare.

L’Andoriano sorrise e lui sollevò un sopracciglio, non pensava che la situazione richiedesse una risposta simile.

-Il tuo nome? –

-Spock. – Disse, prendendo posto accanto al padre.

Soddisfatto, Oror si girò verso Sarek.

-Non pensavo di poter vedere, un giorno, il figlio di sua moglie. –

Alle orecchie di Spock era una frase priva di contesto, inopportuna, offensiva e totalmente sgrammaticata. Ma ancora, l’anziano Vulcaniano non fece una piega.

-Vogliamo passare al motivo del nostro incontro? –

Oror rise: - Voi Vulcaniani! – Agitò una mano verso la signorina che era rimasta lì per tutto il tempo. – Prende del tea, Sarek? – Quando questi annuì, ordinò del tea, qualcosa da mangiare e degli alcolici per se stesso. La Risiana annuì e chiuse le porte.

-Sono d’accordo, Sarek, parliamo d’affari. –

-Luogo… curioso, per farlo. –

L’Andoriano rise ancora, per Spock era insolito sentire e vedere delle risate così spesso in poco tempo.

-Volevo mostrarti un posto che mi piace visitare quando il dovere me lo permette. Cosa c’è in questa realtà più neutrale di Risa? –

In effetti, pensava Spock adesso, chi avrebbe mai badato a loro, chiusi in quella stanza, mentre fuori c’era quella che sembrava una festa continua?

-Alla luce del sole, - Continuò Ch’irhorif. – Due amici che si incontrano per bere qualcosa insieme. –

I Vulcaniani non hanno amici. Fu la prima cosa a cui pensò Spock, e guardò suo padre con la coda dell’occhio: sedeva dritto e posato.

-Mi auguro si tratti anche di buone notizie. –

-Anche, anche. – Annuì Oror.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e l’Andoriano rispose velocemente con un “avanti”.

-Ha mai partecipato al Festival delle Lune, Sarek? –

-Non si è mai presentata l’occasione. –

-Ah. Lo consiglio. –

-Le vostre ordinazioni. –

Spock si voltò verso la fonte della voce sconosciuta e qualcosa nella sua perfetta mente ordinata vacillò. Un ragazzo umano, più giovane di lui, con addosso una veste avorio lunga e i capelli di un biondo scuro lievemente arricciati, e il volto di una geometria che avrebbe volentieri studiato per notti intere, seppur illogicamente… perché quella carnagione sembrava baciata dai soli di Vulcano.

-Jim, ragazzo mio, vieni, vieni. – Invitò l’Andoriano, improvvisamente gioviale.

Jim, questo era il suo nome, suonava così simile alla parola Vulcaniana “kin-kur”, dorato. Spock lo trovava un nome appropriato, ragionevolmente… appropriato. 

L’umano sorrise e Spock notò come le labbra formassero la più bella piega che l’architettura potesse conoscere. Camminò tranquillo, chinando piano la testa davanti a lui e sua padre, posando il vassoio al centro del tavolo, iniziando a distribuire le bevande e posizionare anche i piatti con il cibo, tranne il bicchiere riservato all’Andoriato. Finito di servire, si andò spontaneamente a sedere alla destra di Oror, porgendogli con un’espressione aperta la bevanda.

Il più anziano sembrava apprezzare molto il portamento di Jim, tanto che gli passò una mano sul braccio, dedicandogli un minuto di troppo, per poi tornare ad occuparsi della questione imminente, il motivo per cui i due Vulcaniani si trovavano lì.

Spock prestò attenzione, ovviamente, prendendo i dovuti appunti, eppure… non riusciva a concentrarsi pienamente. La sua mente non gli obbediva, così come il suo corpo… tutto, in lui si stava ribellando. Non poteva meditare finché non sarebbero stati sulla navicella, quindi doveva solo ricordare a se stesso gli insegnamenti di Surak e che suo padre lo aveva portato a questo incontro come banco di prova, non poteva deludere tali aspettative, essere meno che Vulcaniano. Non esistevano distrazioni o impedimenti, per il controllo Vulcaniano. Ma era convinto che le antiche poesie del suo popolo avevano già cantato in omaggio ad una creatura come quella.

Jim non partecipava davvero, al dialogo, ma era attento e ben seduto, servendo tea quando le tazze erano vuole per un certo numero di minuti, come se anticipasse i bisogni. Il bicchiere più riempito era il liquore, Oror non era timido nel suo apprezzamento per l’alcool, o per altri piaceri.

Non era stupido, aveva un’idea su quale fosse il ruolo di Jim in quel locale, aveva letto in qualche manuale che in ambito politico anche in passato due parti discutevano di argomenti, importanti e non, in posti come quello.

Notava anche che Jim sembrava interessato al discorso, lo sguardo lucente di chi era abbastanza intelligente da capire quando stare in silenzio e attendere il momento propizio per parlare. Sfruttando magari le situazioni a suo favore. Affasciante come, quando Oror appariva infastidito, Jim gli carezzava un braccio, in silenzio, delicatamente con un tocco quasi sensuale e allora l’Andoriano si ammorbidiva nell’espressione e nei toni.

Oror era abile nel suo lavoro, anni di pratica lo avevano distanziato dall’istinto sospettoso e iroso, ma chi meglio di un Vulcaniano sapeva, privatamente, quanto fosse difficile mettere a tacere le grida degli antenati… e Spock poteva essere d’accordo sui nervi scoperti di Oror, presto la Federazione avrebbe riaperto un vecchio caso che coinvolgeva Andoria e Vulcano, per fare chiarezza per poterlo chiudere del tutto. Questo stava sicuramente scaldando gli animi in più di una persona e, per come si stavano mettendo le cose… Spock aveva ragione di pensare che gli Andoriani non avrebbero preso favorevolmente le novità.

Oror batté un pugno sul tavolo, facendo vibrare il liquore nel suo bicchiere. Sarek non diede alcun segno di essere intimidito, comprensibile, logicamente, Oror non era arrabbiato con lui, ma una simile dimostrazione era… volutamente intimidatoria?

Jim riempì di alcool il bicchiere anche se non era vuoto e mise un braccio sotto quello blu dell’altro, carezzandogli piano con i polpastrelli l’avambraccio. Spock si permise di osservare quella mano che voleva come tracciare disegni sull’acqua: era liscia o ruvida? In ogni caso, ottenne l’attenzione.

-Oror… forse il tuo popolo non capirà, all’inizio. E sarà tuo compito, condurli verso una nuova visione e futuro migliore. – Sorrise. – Ti ascolteranno. –

Il faccione prese un’espressione pensierosa ma subito dopo si ammorbidì, perdendo ogni traccia d’ira e fastidio.

-Sembra essere una prospettiva allettante… cosa ne dice, Sarek? –

-I cambiamenti non sono sempre ben accolti, ma una volta illustrati e dando il giusto esempio, è logico dedurre che la risposta sia positiva. –

Allora, sempre più soddisfatto, Oror, prese il bicchiere pieno.

-Tu sei troppo intelligente per questo posto, Jim. – Borbottò verso il giovane umano, che rispose con un mezzo sorriso ironico. – Ma se te ne andassi, dopo come faccio, eh? –

-Non c’è pericolo di questo. – Rispose con educazione Jim, girandosi verso gli altri due ospiti: - Posso offrirvi ancora del tea, e desiderate altro? –

Sarek sollevò una mano: - No, questo è stato sufficiente. –

Allora Jim si girò e forse per la prima volta, guardò davvero Spock, faccia a faccia. E si rese conto di aver commesso un errore, alla sua prima valutazione dell’umano… la sua pelle non era il frutto dei due soli di Vulcano, era perché non era stato ancora osservato da quegli occhi. Solo dal tragitto dal punto in cui era stati Teletrasportati al Rala, era certo di aver visto almeno venti specie diverse, con occhi di ogni forma e colore, anche di quantitativo di bulbi oculari. Occhi oggettivamente e scientificamente belli. Eppure c’era qualcosa in questi che era come una calamita. Non erano semplici occhi marroni, non erano ambra. Si avvicinavano molto al minerale della calcite gialla. Essere sotto quello sguardo aveva gli stessi effetti di una calda giornata assolata e avvertì un brivido che riuscì a stento a reprimere, poté solo bloccarlo durante il percorso. Bloccare la reazione ad un cucchiaio di miele giù per la gola. Ne voleva ancora, più di un misero cucchiaio.

Sentì gli occhi di Sarek su di sé, accusatori.

-Anche per me, grazie. –

Aveva commesso un errore, sentiva il legame genitoriale avere un leggero soffio, come quando era un bambino e veniva rimproverato. Ma Jim sorrideva: ne poteva valere la pena.

Oror finì il suo liquore e con la stessa mano indugiò poi sulla schiena di Jim: - Ambasciatore, credo sia il caso di parlare in privato. Non me ne voglia, ma non mi aspettavo un… assistente. –

Sarek annuì e, assieme all’Andoriano, si alzarono.

-Molto bene. Fai strada. – Poi si rivolse a Spock. – Ti contatterò al più presto. –

Spock sapeva che si riferiva al legame mentale padre-figlio, presente e teso. Annuì. E i due più anziani uscirono dalla piccola stanza e lui non si era ancora mosso, mentre sentiva che Jim si era alzato per prendere i piatti e bicchieri e posarli di nuovo sul vassoio con la quale era entrato.

Spock voleva parlare, riempire quel silenzio ingiusto, ma come Vulcaniano non trovava logico parlare quando non c’era niente di concreto da dire. E Jim avrebbe finito di rassettare, per poi congedarsi. Allontanarsi per un tempo e una distanza che non aveva dati per calcolare.

L’uomo dorato passò vicino a lui e l’olfatto sviluppano Vulcaniano poté sentire la storia della sua pelle: curata, pulita. Calda.

-Con permesso. – Fece piano con un lieve sorriso, Spock annuì e si scansò appena, permettendo all’altro un pieno accesso alla tazzina e al piattino davanti a lui. Guardò la mano con costruita, salì per il braccio fasciato dall’avorio del tessuto- cotone, fino al volto, troppo vicino al proprio.

Ingoiò ancora quel miele.

Poi Jim finì di sistemare il vassoio.

-Ti piace Shakespeare? –

Jim era umano e, nonostante il suo… lavoro, forse sentiva imbarazzo. Così come Spock nella sua svista di portare con sé un libro cartaceo in un incontro diplomatico, il titolo dell’opera era abbastanza visibile.

-Sì. –

Jim si leccò le labbra, con un mezzo sorriso alla fine, diverso da quelli che aveva rivolto a Oror, questo era più… intimo.

-Anche a me. -

\---

La vita a bordo dell’Enterprise si svolgeva come da parametri, nel pieno della sua missione quinquennale. Un equipaggio umano era una sfida quotidiana per il controllo di Spock, che aveva ben accettato: era ben poca cosa rispetto alle vaste opportunità che gli si presentavano ogni giorno, come scienziato non poteva tirarsi indietro. La USS Enterprise 1701 era l’Ammiraglia della Flotta Stellare, la posizione di Ufficiale Scientifico era più che apprezzata dal Comandante Spock: gli permetteva di essere reperibile per il Capitano Pike e al tempo stesso, potersi dedicare al Reparto Scientifico con i Laboratori e tutte le cose che offriva e comportava quella missione.

Il Capitano Christopher Pike era un uomo pragmatico, riservato e comprensivo. Un essere umano come pochi, secondo il personale parere di Spock. E il Primo Ufficiale, Numero Uno, era efficiente e competente. Erano un trio ben organizzato, nei ritmi e nei tempi perfetti.

Al momento erano vicino la Base Stellare 12 per dei rifornimenti, e il Capitano aveva chiesto e ottenuto un permesso per l’equipaggio, così a turno, i vari membri sarebbero scesi per una breve seppur ben accolta, licenza di sbarco, soprattutto se il piaceva vicino era Risa.

Spock era presente mentre il Pike e Numero Uno si posizionavano sulla piattaforma del Teletrasporto.

-E’ sicuro di non voler venire, Spock? – Chiese per la seconda volta Pike. – Non vuole scendere a prendere una boccata di aria fresca? –

-L’aria riciclata e purificata del sistema ventilato della nave svolge perfettamente questo servizio, Capitano. –

Numero Uno mostrò un sorriso furbo: - Le porteremo un souvenir, Signor Spock. –

-Sicuro. Vedrà. – Con un luccichio scherzoso negli occhi il Capitano diede il segnale: - Energia. –

Spock li osservò dissolversi, soddisfatto che la rotazione per la licenza si stesse svolgendo come da programma, si diresse in Plancia per un controllo, desideroso di poter andare nei Laboratori per condurre degli esperimenti in solitudine.

Aveva una vaga idea di quello che avrebbero fatto i suoi colleghi, sul pianeta vicino. In pochi si sarebbero davvero… rilassate, come suggeriva il termine. No, aveva appreso che quello che gli umani chiamano svago in genere coinvolgeva attività sessuali, o quantomeno un’interazione romantica. Ai tempi dell’Accademia, un cadetto, una ragazza nella sezione di scienze, non era stata scoraggiata dal suo essere alieno e si era avvicinata… anche troppo, esponendo chiaramente a parole il suo intento: sedurlo. Spock non capiva. La sfera delle emozioni e sentimenti umani era… complessa, per niente chiara. Comprendeva molto di più le forme di vita sconosciute nelle teche e nei vetrini dei Laboratori. Quelli potevano essere contati, calcolati, sottoposti ad esami e formule già conosciute… e quando non accadeva, si cercava qualcosa di quantomeno simile, era il loro lavoro, andare là dove nessuno è mai giunto prima, ma si trattava sempre di qualcosa che si poteva contenere in uno spazio per preciso, etichettare, classificare… controllare.

Una cosa era tuttavia certa: le avance di quella ragazza gli avevano fatto avere una reazione negativa, voleva allontanarsi da lei. Al contrario, a suo tempo… in un contesto inaspettato e confuso, con la sua conoscenza di oggi, si era ritrovato spesso a indugiare nel pensiero che avrebbe desiderato che qualcuno, si fosse esposto così tanto, verso di lui, avvicinandosi e cercando di fargli capire che era apprezzato.

Ancora, la stranezza umana… perché quella donna gli aveva suscitato negatività, mentre un altro essere umano invece gli aveva fatto ricordare poesie piene di passioni?

Tutto questo era… inutile, questi pensieri non avevano uno scopo, non si potevano concretizzare. Era illogico, continuare a impiegare le proprie energie così. Nonostante tutto, talvolta quel controllo sembrava lasciar passare sensazioni, le stesse che lo facevano cercare le giuste sfumature di oro nei corpi celesti.

Spock covava qualcosa di strano… dentro il petto. Il che era insolito. Forse era il caso di recarsi in Infermeria per un check up? Se doveva presentarsi dal Dottor Boyce, allora era il caso di esaminare da sé le proprie condizioni fisiche e mentali, per offrire al medico delle informazioni accurate su cui lavorare. Non occorreva molto tempo, sapeva di godere di un’ottima salute sotto ogni aspetto. Così come sapeva che fuori dalla nave, su quel pianeta… c’era qualcuno che non aveva dimenticato da quel giorno. E non c’entrava nulla la sua memoria eidetica, tranne che a rendere alcune sessioni di meditazione più complicate.

Il comunicatore del tavolo trillò.

-Qui Spock. – Rispose in automatico, schiacciando il bottone.

-Spock! – La voce di Pike era ferma e stretta. In sottofondo si sentivano dei rumori di esplosioni. – Abbiamo un problema a terra. Mi occorrono due squadre di sicurezza e un team medico. Numero Uno sta mandando le coordinate! –

-Ricevuto, Capitano. Spock chiudo. –

In poco tempo, il Vulcaniano aveva radunato il personale richiesto per la missione, e phaser alla mano, si posizionarono sulla piattaforma in Sala Teletrasporto. Aveva rinunciato a tutto quello per cui era stato cresciuto, alle tradizioni della sua famiglia, anche per questo. Il loro compito era localizzare, determinare e limitare l’entità del danno, salvando i civili. Era un compito che non spettava mai ad un diplomatico, arriva sempre prima o dopo, nel mezzo c’erano solo i membri della Flotta Stellare.

Arrivati sul posto, Spock si rese conto che non vi metteva piede da quel giorno lontano con suo padre e che… la ricordava molto diversa. Era illogica soffermarsi a notare dove e quanto le cose fossero diverse, la priorità era altrove.

La squadra medica cercò un punto sicuro per poter allestire un’Infermeria improvvisata, occupandosi di soccorrere i feriti e le prime vittime, due della sicurezza a vegliare sulla piccola area, mentre gli altri lo seguivano senza neanche un ordine, alla ricerca del Capitano Pike, sporco sul volto e l’uniforme. Lui e il Primo Ufficiale erano riparati dietro dei grandi detriti.

-Capitano. – Salutò. Vide che Numero Uno era ferita al fianco, sanguinava. – Le suggerisco di recarsi dal personale medico. –

La donna gli rispose solo con una muta occhiataccia, chiaro segno che non si sarebbe mossa da lì. Diede così attenzione a Pike.

-La situazione, Capitano? –

-Vorrei saperlo. Sembra come se qualcuno si annoiasse, così ha deciso di sganciare una bomba in mezzo alla città. –

Spock osservò ancora lo scenario che si presentava attorno a loro. – La trovo una mera supposizione. –

-Se ha un’idea migliore, Signor Spock… - lo invitò Pike.

-Contatto la nave e chiedo una scansione per fonti di calore, se c’è un deposito di esplosivi possiamo determinare l’esatta posizione. – Tirò fuori il comunicatore, quando Numero Uno parlò:

-Non credo che occorra… - Indicò un edificio poco distante e si scansò, appoggiandosi tra altre macerie per avere una migliore visuale. – Lì. –

Dietro a dei vetri scuri rotti si vedevano delle persone che maneggiavano armi. Pike annuì e diede l’ordine: non sarebbe stato complicato, se giocavano bene le loro carte sfruttando l’effetto sorpresa, la situazione non sarebbe degenerata oltre. Due maglie rosse furono mandate da un’altra parte per far credere al gruppo di non averli localizzati, mentre il duo di Comando e l’Ufficiale Scientifico con altri due membri della sicurezza prendevano l’area attorno al locale dai vetri scuri.

Spock stava passando dietro delle colonne, vedeva ancora troppa gente che aveva bisogno di aiuto, seppur vano, ma erano qui per fermare tutto. Controllò il phaser, assicurandosi ancora che fosse impostato su stordimento. Sentì un rumore e prontò, si accostò per controllare: era un uomo chino su un corpo, che cercava di rianimarlo, affannandosi e con dei vani tentativi di alzarlo. Un aiuto fatto in modo sconsiderato, nel parere di Spock.

L’uomo si bloccò e Spock poté quasi vedere la pelle d’oca alla nuca. Sicuramente temeva un altro attacco. Fece un altro passo, quando questi sollevò il busto e si girò.

Anche il suo volto era, sporco ed era diverso… ma non poteva sbagliarsi. Era Vulcaniano, raramente lo faceva. Seppur in uno stato dolorante e più adulto rispetto a come lo ricordasse, ma era lui. Non poteva che essere lui. Jim. Più bello. E ferito.

Jim apre la bocca, come per voler dire qualcosa. Ma Spock non ha tempo, per tutta la logica di Surak, questo umano chiamava il suo Katra a lui, ma non poteva fermarsi, aveva un dovere da portare a termine, degli ordini. Osservò il corpo vicino Jim, si chinò e mise due dita al collo, prese un respiro, mentre l’umano faceva di no con la testa.

-Jim. Ascolta. Percorri questa strada per due metri, poi svolta a sinistra. Poco distante troverai lo stand medico della Flotta Stellare. –

Un braccio dorato librò sopra quello che forse era un suo caro amico.

-Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi. – Continuò. – Per lui non c’è più niente da fare, ti consiglio di alzarti e mantenere un profilo basso e di seguire le mie direttive. –

-Non è troppo tardi per lui! – Rispose Jim, ed era una voce appena trattenuta, più profonda e sicura di quella che ricordava. Aveva paura, Jim, ma stava facendo di tutto per mantenersi sotto controllo.

-Jim. – Non riuscendo a resistere, trovando la scusa che, nel momento di emergenza, gli esseri umani traggono maggior conforto e comprensione, dal contatto fisico, mise una mano sulla sua spalla: - Raggiungi lo stand. – Scandì le parole.

-Non mi piacciono davvero, gli ospedali. – Sorprendente come, in un clima simile, l’essere umano cercasse di fare una battuta. Non l’avrebbe riconosciuta se non vi fosse un contatto, quasi pelle a pelle, dovuto alla maglietta danneggiata di Jim. Sentiva timore, sentiva sorpresa, sentiva… speranza e… felicità.

-Vai allo stand. – Ripeté, e avrebbe voluto avere più parole, avrebbe voluto avere… emozioni, da condividere. Non ne aveva. Si alzò e levò la mano, già sentendone la mancanza e avvertendo un leggero tocco dalle dita di Jim, mentre si ritraeva.

-Spock. – Sentì sussurrare e benché l’udito dei Vulcaniani era più acuto degli esseri umani, forse lo aveva solo immaginato, anche se tra le tante eredità da parte di suo padre, non vi era la fantasia o l’immaginazione.

Qualunque cosa, doveva pensarci dopo.

La missione era durata meno del previsto, ma con risultati che non cessavano mai d’incuriosire Spock: un ragazzo, tornando a casa, aveva trovato il padre impiccato. Apparentemente suicidio, ma dietro c’era molto di più. Il tutto, aveva innescato un effetto domino, come lo aveva chiamato il Capitano, che aveva portato quel gruppo di locali a far detonare una bomba in pieno centro città. La polizia aveva un file pieno di accuse, testimonianze e denunce, ma la banda era ben radicata e con risorse accumulate negli anni, con un cospicuo traffico di soldi e droga. Steven Finley, l’uomo che era stato ucciso e su cui era stato inscenato un suicidio, era uno dei trafficanti: l’intermediario tra chi pagava e chi faceva viaggiare la droga. Il ragazzo al suo fianco si era scoperto essere Oscar Finley, il figlio.

Il Capitano Pike e Numero Uno si stavano occupando della sezione burocratica, mentre Spock si prendeva trenta secondi per guardarsi attorno, contemplando ancora, quando fosse fugace la vita come la si conosceva. Una gioiosa e serena città si era trasformata in un cimitero.

Lo stand medico installato di fretta era stato seguito da altre due installazioni temporanee, con la presenza del Dottor Boyce. La sua partecipazione non era richiesta al fine di completare la documentazione, aveva già presentato rapporto, poteva dunque… indugiare, verso uno degli stand con il marchio della Flotta della Divisione Medica.

Con le mani dietro la schiena e mostrando una compostezza che non sentiva di possedere davvero, prese a girare per i lettini, dove era possibile passare senza intralciare il personale che stava lavorando. Che un Ufficiale Superiore effettui un controllo era richiesto dal Regolamento, che fosse anche quello che voleva la rendeva un’azione più efficace.

Non fu difficile trovare Jim, per una lista troppa lunga di ragioni, logiche e non. Sul momento non era stato in grado di quantificare l’entità delle sue ferite, e di questo si dispiaceva, si chiedeva se aveva peccato della sua oramai rinomata freddezza e insensibilità culturale verso gli esseri umani, nei suoi toni duri mentre praticamente gli ordinava cosa fare.

Jim era su una brandina, la pelle sporca ancora, così come i vestiti malconci, ma il sangue era scomparso e indossava diverse fasce mediche, sedeva tuttavia come fosse su un lettino di spilli.

“ _Non mi piacciono davvero, gli ospedali_.” Gli aveva detto.

Da adolescente aveva incolpato il suo scarso controllo, dovuto allo svantaggio del sangue umano nelle proprie vene, ma neanche quel giorno si era sentito così attratto dall’orbita di questo ragazzo- uomo, era un uomo, di certo non più quel giovane, seppur conservava ancora più di un lineamento morbido sul volto. Raccontava di quelle storie di chi aveva vissuto, non nel suo vero potenziale, ma stava cercando di farlo… e Spock desiderava davvero ascoltarle.

Oggi, Spock era un Vulcaniano con totale controllo della mente, quindi del corpo… e si ritrovava a desiderare di stare al fianco di Jim, ricordando di quella calda carezza accennata che sprigionava un tale calore, come il sole.

Quando entrò nella zona Riccioli d’Oro, Jim sembrò volergli parlare solo con i suoi occhi scintillanti.

-Spock. –

In quel nome sembrava volesse dire, ancora, di più. Ma non disse altro, come se bastasse, come se avesse detto anche troppo.

Spock annuì con la testa: - Jim. – Cercando di apparire professionale e serio, d’ignorare ancora lo sfarfallio al fianco: - Come ti senti? –

-Bene, bene… - sospirò, abbassando le spalle – Tu? –

-Sono adeguato. –

Questo causò un sorriso alle belle labbra di Jim. Poi lo guardò, davvero, uniforme e tutto. – E’ bello vederti. Pensavo che saresti diventato un diplomatico. – Aggiunse velocemente. – Invece sei entrato nella Flotta Stellare… sei uno scienziato? –

Il semplice fatto che lo ricordasse, riscaldava quello stesso punto che prima doleva. Illogico.

-Infatti. -

Jim si spostò con il busto verso di lui: - Sei nella Flotta…wow, sei in servizio? --

-Sì, sull’Enterprise. –

Gli occhi del ragazzo si riempirono di luce: - E’… una magnifica nave. Nel senso, non l’ho mai vista davvero, ma ho visto delle foto. – Sorrise: - Siete in una missione quinquennale? –

-Affermativo. –

Le labbra presero una piega del tutto sognante: - Deve essere una vita incredibile… quella nella Flotta Stellare. –

-Sei interessato ad unirti alla Flotta? –

Jim arrossì appena: - Penso che sia un sogno comune, no? –

Poi Spock ripensò a come aveva incontrato Jim e si chiese cosa e quanto la Flotta si stesse perdendo, senza neanche essere a conoscenza che esisteva qualcuno come Jim Kirk nell’universo.

L’altro annuì, guardandolo ovunque nella sua uniforme blu. Come alla ricerca di qualcosa.

-Confido che adesso seguirai le direttive del personale sanitario. E che non incorrerai più in azioni così sconsiderate. –

Questo sembro svegliare Jim, che strinse le mani in pugno: - Erano in difficoltà, non posso restare fermo. –

-Non hai le competenze e le conoscenze adatte, per svolgere un’azione del genere in totale sicurezza. Il tuo compito come cittadino era quello di trovare un riparo, agevolando così gli addetti. –

Qualcosa dentro Jim sembrò incrinarsi, ma mantenne la testa alta. Probabilmente Spock aveva toccato un tasto delicato.

-Volevo solo essere di aiuto! – Insistette. – Se qualcuno è nelle condizioni di aiutare chi si trova in difficoltà, dov’è la logica nel fuggire? –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. Un umano voleva intraprendere un dibattito sulla logica, con un Vulcaniano. Affascinante.

-Non ti è stato chiesto di fuggire, ma di trovare riparo. –

-E’ la stessa cosa. – Rispose risentito l’uomo dorato.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Spock si rese conto che aveva ancora peccato sul lato… empatico, se così lo si poteva chiamare. Desiderava chiarire subito, diversamente da altre questioni quotidiane e non a bordo di quello che i colleghi pensavano di lui, a Spock interessava davvero di Jim.

-Permettimi di esprimere un punto, Jim. – Iniziò, mantenendo la voce bassa, questo fece inclinare la testa bionda con un’espressione curiosa, impaziente ma che voleva ascoltare: - Non è mio intento sminuire il tuo gesto, ma per quanto fatto nelle migliori intenzioni… ti ha messo in pericolo. –

Jim spalancò gli occhi, mostrando nuove sfumature verdi per i sogni di Spock, i Vulcaniani non sognavano. L’umano annuì e si leccò le labbra brevemente.

-Spock. Scusa per… la scena a cui hai assistito. Non ho dato il meglio di me. – Fece una smorfia imbarazzata. – Sapevo che quel signore era morto. – Sussurrò.

-E allora perché insistevi nella rianimazione cardiopolmonare? – Non aveva senso.

Jim sollevò le braccia, a palmi in su: - Quando l’ho trovato, era ancora vivo… qualcosa del genere. Non lo so. –

-Avevi un legame affettivo, con lui? – Cercò di mettere la domanda con delicatezza, come spesso aveva visto fare dal Capitano Pike. Forse Spock non capiva la grande sfera olografica a matrioska delle emozioni umane, ma era un ottimo osservatore.

Jim scosse la testa. – Non lo conoscevo. –

-Allora non capisco. – Sollevò un sopracciglio scuro.

-Io cercavo solo di fare qualcosa. –

Spock ricordò lo stato in cui lo aveva trovato: - Eri ferito. –

-Potevo camminare e- e respirare, lui no. Non potevo lasciarlo lì senza neanche tentare! – Lo disse con una dolorosa determinazione.

-Mi dispiace per la perdita. – Non sapeva cos’altro dire, davanti a tanto… semplice sentimento. A quella distanza, con un’atmosfera più tranquilla e in ripresa, avvertiva ciò che Jim stava proiettando come essere umano e si ritrovava fortemente tentato dall’abbassare gli scudi.

Jim non gli levava gli occhi di dosso, vide una mano contrarsi e poi tornare morbida.

-Sono contento, di rivederti Spock, dico davvero. –

Spock inclinò la testa.

-L’hai già detto. –

-Lo so. –

\---

L’ultimo giorno di Christopher Pike era stato sicuramente diverso, al comune ultimo turno di un Capitano che cedeva il posto al successore, prendendo posto dietro una scrivania come Vice Ammiraglio. Per tutte le cose che possono accadere in una missione quinquennale nessuno poteva immaginare la triste conclusione a cui era andato incontro l’uomo.

Spock osservò come il suo oramai ex Capitano veniva portato via dai medici della Flotta. Numero Uno era rimasta, per amministrare le ultime cose come Facente Funzione di Capitano, ma da quello che aveva potuto capire dal briefing che c’era stato, anche lei avrebbe lasciato la nave. Quali siano i motivi, per Spock era indifferente, consapevole che la donna non li avrebbe mai condivisi.

Il Dottor Boyce aveva improvvisamente deciso che era troppo vecchio per l’avventura, ma aveva assicurare che si era già premurato di raccomandare un collega molto ben preparato.

Così, l’Enterprise si era ritrovata in orbita standard attorno alla Terra, per controlli alla nave e una nuova organizzazione… perché la nave sarebbe ripartita non appena ritenuta operativa. Nuove tecnologie più sofisticate di quelle che avevano cinque anni prima o degli aggiornamenti ottenuti durante il percorso, e… nuovi membri dell’equipaggio.

Spock era pronto ad accogliere i cambiamenti- i cambiamenti erano logici. Quando aveva comunicato a sua madre che non avrebbe fatto una tappa su Vulcano e raccontando le ultime cose accadute, lei si era detta preoccupata e, illogicamente, dispiaciuta.

Certo, la sua vita stava per cambiare, ancora, ma era naturale. La Flotta Stellare era abbastanza chiara nel dire a cosa andavi incontro se firmavi. Il Capitano Pike era… un uomo che aveva imparato a conoscere, rispettare e apprezzare, avrà sempre la propria lealtà, Spock ne era ragionevolmente certo. Qualunque altro Capitano, nel rispetto del Regolamento e della disciplina, sarebbe stato adatto. Per quanto riguarda Numero Uno e il Dottor Boyce, Spock poteva solo pensare che la risposta fosse che erano due esseri umani, qualcosa lontano dalla sua portata, non poteva fare niente per loro, tranne il proprio dovere come Ufficiale Scientifico.

Così, quando arrivò anche il loro ultimo turno, Spock semplicemente si presentò alla Sala Teletrasporto, fornendo il ta’al a quelle due persone che avevano fatto parte del suo quotidiano.

-Lunga vita e prosperità, Signori. –

Numero Uno restituì il gesto, il medico annuì soltanto. Entrambi avevano sul volto il tentativo di un sorriso che Spock non capiva.

Una settimana dopo, al termine del check up dell’astronave, finalmente anche gli ultimi nuovi membri assegnati stavano raggiungendo i loro posti. Spock era ancora una volta nella Sala Teletrasporto, in attesa degli elementi mancanti: il medico, il Primo Ufficiale e il Capitano.

Nutriva una certa dose di… curiosità. Assieme a Numero Uno avevano fatto una cernita e una ricerca sui migliori candidati per gli ultimi, tuttavia la Flotta Stellare aveva l’ultima parola, e avevano scelto qualcuno al di fuori di quei nomi. Soprattutto, era stato una sorpresa per Spock, scoprire che tra le ultime volontà di Pike come Capitano, era quella che lui occupasse la posizione di Primo Ufficiale.

Un elemento giovane, era stato invece scelto come nuovo Capitano, Spock era affascinato dalla decisione, seppur un poco titubante su cosa avesse spinto il Comando di Flotta ad assegnare ad un novizio la direzione di una nave come l’Enterprise.

Tutti e tre gli uomini avevano un buon curriculum e un servizio adeguato ai loro rispettivi incarichi. Sapeva che la Capo Infermiera Chapel era stata favorevole alla notizia che avrebbero avuto un medico del calibro di Leonard McCoy- e ancora una volta, l’aveva scoperta ad osservarlo in maniera insistente. Il timoniere era forse il più… scapestrato tra i tre, ma Spock confidava nel Comando di Flotta.

E il Capitano era… con un elenco notevole di riconoscimenti. Si era fatto rapidamente strada nel lavoro, questo denotava una certa dose di dedizione.

Una nuova lunga missione li attendeva, voleva solo persone competenti nello Staff Senior della nave.

-Signore. – Chiamò il giovane guardiamarina dietro la console. – Da Terra dicono che sono pronti. Ho le coordinate. –

-Molto bene, energia. –

-Sissignore. –

Il familiare rumore riempì la stanza e presto tre figure si materializzarono.

-Che mi venga un colpo! – Sbottò il più anziano con un forte accento del sud, con una maglia blu a maniche corte. – Non voglio i miei atomi sparsi nello spazio! –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Se non vuole i suoi “atomi sparsi nello spazio” allora non doveva firmare per un viaggio nello spazio. –

Due occhi azzurri lo puntarono: - Oh, un Vulcaniano! Fantastico! –

-Sono Spock, Primo Ufficiale. Benvenuti a bordo dell’Enterprise. – Offrì il ta’al.

Quello che presumeva essere il medico, così scontroso, neanche ci provò a ricambiare, agitando una mano con fare infastidito e scendendo velocemente dalla piattaforma.

-Avevo sentito parlare di un Vulcaniano. Lei è famoso, Signor Spock! – Disse un uomo con la maglia dorata e un sorriso strafottente: - Sono il Tenente Comandante Gary Mitchell, il timoniere. – Porse la mano, che Spock guardò per un breve istante, prima di rivolgere un distaccato e professionale saluto:

-Benvenuto a bordo, Tenente Comandante Gary Mitchell. –

Gary in un primo momento sembrò attendere qualcosa, poi lasciò cadere la mano e si spostò, sussurrando qualcosa quando gli diede le spalle. _Un dannato robot_. Niente di nuovo.

L’ultimo componente era un uomo con la maglia dorata e il rango di Capitano, ovviamente, più basso di lui, più robusto. E con la mano sollevata nel ta’al. La postura del corpo trasmetteva autorità e impazienza. Il volto di chi non vedeva l’ora di mettersi alla prova.

-Grazie per il benvenuto, Signor Spock. – Parlò come se si fosse ripetuto nulla mente la frase, che uscirono dalle labbra come correndo dalla lingua e dribblando tra i denti: - Il gentiluomo del sud è il Dottor Leonard McCoy, ovviamente. Io sono James Kirk, è un piacere essere a bordo. –

Spock rubò all’universo due virgola tre secondi di tempo di troppo, per guardarlo. Negando a forza l’evidenza lampante, mettendo la sua stupida parte umana e illusa dietro un muro solito di logica, mostrando solo il Vulcaniano efficiente e pragmatico. I miracoli sono impossibili. La speranza porta via vita al lavoro.

-Capitano. –

Il medico e il timoniere camminavano mentre borbottavano, Spock con il suo udito poteva facilmente sentire alle sue spalle cosa i due stessero dicendo, ma onestamente non era importante, era molto più interessato all’uomo dorato vicino a lui.

-Mi dispiace, per il Capitano Pike. – Iniziò l’umano. – E’ stata una brutta notizia per la Flotta, ma per lei… davvero un duro colpo. -

-Gli imprevisti fanno parte del lavoro che svolgiamo. – Rispose velocemente, mettendo le mani dietro la schiena.

-Mh, - Kirk annuì. – Sì. I rischi fanno parte di questa vita, se vuoi sedere su quella poltrona… - Poi qualcosa passò per i suoi occhi, occhi che erano come Spock ricordava: - Purtroppo noi esseri umani difficilmente capiamo. Il tempo non si ferma, non attende che realizzi cosa è accaduto, si aspetta che tu lo faccia. – Sollevò, quasi titubante, una mano e la posò sul suo braccio: - Non so quale sia la procedura, per il suo popolo, ma dalle mie parti si dice: se ti serve un orecchio per ascoltare, il mio orecchio è tuo. – Levò la mano, strofinando i polpastrelli tra loro, regalando un sorriso incoraggiante.

-I Vulcaniani non necessitano di procedure, Capitano. Non abbiamo emozioni. – Rispose, scostante.

Dietro, il Tenente Comandante ridacchiò: - E’ un computer, Jimmy, cosa ti aspetti? –

Kirk sembrò non dargli peso, rimanendo concentrato su di lui: - Ho solo messo l’offerta sul piatto, Signor Spock. – Disse, con una scrollata di spalle.

Nei giorni successivi, missione dopo missione, Spock osservava come il Capitano Kirk si comportava con il resto dell’equipaggio, confermando la sua prima impressione: desideroso di mettersi alla prova. E ci stava riuscendo, si stava dimostrando meritevole della poltrona. Forse un po’ troppo… pittoresco, in alcuni modi, ma doveva ammettere che troppo spesso la sua mente innovativa e fuori dagli schemi, aveva non solo salvato vite, ma aveva permesso alla missione di concludersi con riscontri più che positivi.

Un aspetto che Spock aveva riscontrato essere… preoccupante, durante le sue sessioni di meditazione, era che il Capitano Kirk aveva la tendenza a cacciarsi nei guai. Il dottor McCoy, o “Bones”, come lo aveva soprannominato Kirk, diceva spesso che il Capitano non sapeva tenersi le mani per sé, oppure che aveva la passione per le situazioni rischiose. Spock stesso aveva tenuto il conto del numero di missioni in cui il Capitano aveva partecipato- anche se non era richiesta o necessaria la sua presenza, che era pericolosamente simile al numero in cui era rimasto ferito in quelle che erano missioni tranquille.

Apparentemente, questi due dati sommati assieme, rafforzavano di più l’idea di Kirk di essere presente, in prima linea, nonostante la disapprovazione sua e di McCoy. Era essenzialmente l’unico fronte comune che avevano il Primo Ufficiale e il Capo Medico, il restante… era come se il medico occupasse il suo tempo nell’essere il più irrazionale ed emotivo possibile, solo per testare la pazienza Vulcaniana. Ancora un mistero, il Capitano sembrava godere di questi episodi, rimanendo in silenzio con un sorriso bonario sul viso abbronzato. Appariva… divertito. E Spock aveva notato un fattore curioso: Kirk era solito intervenire per placare il medico e per spiegare a lui i modi di dire e fare umani, semplicemente spiegando cosa intendesse McCoy, e ammonendo questo sulla sensibilità culturale. Mai una volta Kirk lo aveva punzecchiato, preso in giro o dato del robot, come spesso era accaduto nella sua vita, con maggior frequenza da quando era salito a bordo Gary Mitchell. E a niente valevano i rimproveri del Capitano, che comunque passava molto del tempo fuori servizio con il timoniere.

Spock non era geloso, altrimenti sarebbe illogico. I due uomini condividevano chiaramente quella che gli umani chiamavano amicizia. Qualcosa che non conosceva, verso cui non aveva interesse. Ma ancora, sentiva una mancanza, in quei momenti, il fianco che ogni tanto era tornato a dolere. Per un sorriso, per un tocco sfiorato, per uno sguardo. Per la presenza o l’assenza. Avrebbe voluto avere del tempo con il Capitano, con Jim, per capire se era tutto nella sua mente, se doveva richiedere assistenza ad un Guaritore Vulcaniano.

Il momento, inaspettatamente, arrivò e, ancora una volta, come i soli di Vulcano che sorgono dopo un’interminabile buia notte nel deserto, venne da Kirk stesso: chiese a Spock se giocava a sacchi 3D.

Era una delle poche volte che Spock si ritrovava ad occupare la Sala Ricreativa, e ad un tavolo appartato era iniziata la loro partita, in un primo momento il Vulcaniano era quasi… spiazzato, la fortuna non esiste, tantomeno i miracoli.

Spock non giocava a scacchi da anni, mancanza di tempo e di avversari degni di essere ritenuti tali. Adesso che aveva scoperto che Jim possedeva davvero, una mente solo strategica e affascinante dal punto di vista lavorativo ma anche… nel settore dello svago, sarebbe stato ancora più difficile spingere via quei pensieri durante la meditazione.

Era il proprio turno, e si stava prendendo qualche secondo in più per valutare il campo da gioco.

Kirk si stava guardando attorno, dando un educato sorriso al Tenente Uhura e all’Attendente Janice Rand, poi tornò agli scacchi.

-Qualcosa non va, Signor Spock? –

-Affatto. – Rispose pragmatico. – Stavo soltanto studiando il suo modo di giocare. Totalmente privo di logica e di un’apparente vera tattica. Quasi come se muovesse i pezzi senza alcuno schema. -

-Quindi il mio stile… la infastidisce? – Un luccichio negli occhi.

-Infastidire? – Sollevò un sopracciglio. – Oh, un’emozione umana. Capitano, come ho già fatto presente più di una volta, sono Vulcaniano. Mi è quindi totalmente impossibile, provare fastidio. –

Jim gli regalò un sorriso innocente che alcune volte gli aveva visto fare durante degli scontri con eventuali ospiti poco piacevoli. Kirk mosse il suo cavallo, pronto per saltare e far cadere il suo Re.

Spock osservò le varie piattaforme, sbattendo una volta le palpebre e Jim si sporse sul tavolo.

-E ora? –

-Ripeto. Ha un modo di giocare totalmente privo di logica. –

Fece spallucce: - Un uomo fa quel che può. – Osservò i pezzi sul tavolo. – Le va un secondo round? –

Veramente Spock non aveva un efficace motivo, per… oziare, nella Sala Ricreativa. Se non quel volto.

-Volentieri, Capitano. –

Jim si rianimò: - Bene, bene. Sto andando a prendermi qualcosa da bere, quale qualcosa? –

-No, non necessito di alcun rinfresco, la ringrazio. –

Il Capitano annuì e andò ad uno dei replicatori, Spock usò quel breve lasso di tempo per riordinare la mente, alzare le barriere di controllo e sistemare i pezzi per il nuovo gioco. Sapeva che probabilmente alcuni membri dell’equipaggio si stavano domandando perché il loro Capitano stesse passando del tempo fuori da lavoro con il Primo Ufficiale Vulcaniano. Alcuni erano nuovi, altrettanti avevano prestato servizio sotto Pike e, per quando Spock apprezzasse e rispettasse Pike e l’uomo non aveva mai fatto niente per farlo sentire un estraneo sulla nave, c’era sempre una linea ben evidente di distacco e professionalità. Tutto questo era ancora presente, ma il fare di Kirk era… diverso, da quello di Pike. Più a contatto con l’equipaggio, più carismatico e premuroso. Più… caloroso. Spock aveva trovato giovamento, anche in ambito del lavoro, della presenza di Kirk, quindi non era logico indugiare?

Kirk tornò con una tazza di caffè e, se aveva imparato a conoscerlo, troppo zucchero. Il Dottor McCoy aveva un approccio molto più diretto del suo predecessore, non riservava minacce e maniere quasi brusche, pur di convincere il Capitano a seguire un’alimentazione più sana. Fino a quel momento, ovviamente, aveva fallito.

-Prenda lei il bianco, Signor Spock. –

-Molto bene, Capitano. – E visto che i bianchi muovo per primi, il Vulcaniano iniziò a visualizzare vari scenari di strategia. Mosse il primo pezzo.

Jim socchiuse la bocca.

-A lei la mossa, Capitano Kirk. –

-Jim. –

-Scusi? –

-Non- - Kirk sorrise. – Non siamo in servizio. Può chiamarmi Jim. –

-Il Regolamento- -

-Non permette ai membri dell’equipaggio di fraternizzare? Sì… ho presente quel punto. – Sospirò, come se fosse divertito. – Qualcosa sullo sfruttamento di potere di grado e- altro. Non l’ho mai davvero capito. –

-Potrebbe compromettere i rispettivi ruoli. In una situazione di pericolo, ci si aspetta che ogni membro faccia il suo dovere, senza distrazioni. –

Kirk annuì, anche se qualcosa sul suo volto faceva intendere che non condivideva. – Zero distrazioni. – tamburellò le dita: - Come procedono le cose, nei Laboratori? –

-Ha ricevuto i dovuti rapporti. –

-Sì, e so in realtà come vanno le cose laggiù. –

-Allora cosa mi sta chiedendo? –

-Immagino… - gesticolò con una mano, poggiando un gomito sul tavolo e il volto retto dal palmo. – Conversazione. –

-Ah. – Rispose, concentrato sulla partita. Ancora, il Capitano stava giocando apparentemente senza strategia, ma aveva oramai appreso che era solo un… trucco, come lo chiamavano gli esseri umani.

-Okay. Ricomincio. – Si schiarì la voce. – Ho letto ogni suo trattato pubblicato sulle riviste scientifiche. Ogni documento su cui riuscivo a mettere le mani e, onestamente, rimango tutt’oggi incantato dalla sua mente e dal suo modo di spiegare la logica di ciò che dice. –

Spock rimase bloccato, con un pedone tra le dita, sospeso.

-Lei è interessato alla scienza? –

-Scienza, letteratura… scacchi. – Fece, con voce leggera, ma con una chiara luce negli occhi. Di tutte le sfumature che avessero preso, era davvero la prima volta che vi vedeva dentro quello scintillio.

Le narici vibrarono, risvegliando in lui il ricordo di quel profumo, adesso più profondo e maturo. Ma se anni prima non poteva avanzare con il pensiero, adesso più che mai, aveva fatto giuramento, rinunciando anche alle proprie radici per seguirlo, non vi avrebbe rinunciato per qualcosa d’illogico come un dolore al fianco.

Poi era arrivato Gary Mitchell a richiedere l’attenzione del Capitano. Successivamente, avevano ripreso i rispettivi posti di lavoro, tornando in servizio. Poi… qualcosa era andato storto.

Spock si trovava fuori dalla Cabina del Capitano. Erano appena tornati da una difficile quanto inaspettata missione, che aveva messo a dura prova la tempra e i sentimenti umani del Capitano. Spock non era il migliore in questo campo, si era quindi premurato di arrivare dopo di McCoy, le maniere del dottore potevano essere poco delicate ma era molto più competente di lui, riguardo la sfera emotiva. Sentiva tuttavia una spinta, verso Kirk.

Cercò, nella piena logica e ragione, di cercare di comprendere lo stato mentale di Kirk: aveva appena perso il suo migliore amico, Gary Mitchell era stato sottratto dalla mortalità umana, diventando più simile ad un’entità divina. Questo ha portato il Timoniere ad arrogarsi il diritto di vita e morte su ogni cosa. Non potevano permettere a Mitchell, o chiunque fosse diventato, di mettere in atto il suo piano, era troppo pericoloso.

Così… il Capitano Kirk aveva dovuto uccidere il Signor Mitchell.

Spock suonò per avvisare della propria presenza, favorevole ad andare via tanto quanto ad entrare senza permesso- inaccettabile. Quando Kirk diede l’accesso, entrò e lo trovò seduto sulla scrivania, con le spalle curve e un’ombra sul volto, con la schiena rigida, forzandosi di avere addosso la faccia del Capitano.

-Mi dica, Signor Spock, posso fare qualcosa per lei? – Domandò con voce debole.

Il Vulcaniano Spock non aveva mai immaginato che la sua prima volta nella Cabina privata di Kirk fosse stata in un’occasione così negativa. Raramente era stato in quella stanza quando era di Pike, adesso era piena dell’odore di Kirk e di diversi suoi effetti personali.

-Nel suo primo giorno sull’Enterprise, mi aveva detto che offriva… “un orecchio”. – Vide un angolo delle labbra di Kirk sollevarsi appena. – Sono qui ricambiare la sua offerta, se lo desidera. –

I lineamenti dell’umano si fecero più morbidi.

-Lei mi disse anche che questo non è il modo Vulcaniano. –

-Corretto. Ma lei è umano. Io metà, umano. –

Jim corrugò le sopracciglia con una smorfia: - Lei ha un vero lato comico, Signor Spock. –

-Non credo. –

-Io sì. E lei è pienamente Vulcaniano, Signor Spock, non occorrono insulti alla sua persona, per consolarmi. –

-Capitano? –

Kirk sorrise, poi quel sorriso morì, gli occhi ambrati vagarono un po’, prima di cadere sul Primo Ufficiale. – Si sieda, Signor Spock. – Quando il Vulcaniano si posizionò sulla sedia, continuò: - Sa… avevo mosso una presa di posizione, quando mi hanno promosso. – Sorrise ironico: - Volevo Gary come Primo Ufficiale, una… condizione. Mi volete come Capitano al posto di Pike? Io voglio Gary Mitchell come Primo Ufficiale. – alzò le mani. – Una mossa infantile. –

-Il Signor Mitchell non ha ottenuto l’incarico perché la volontà di Pike era che quel ruolo venisse dato a me. – Disse, facendo i calcoli dei fatti. – Eppure lei ha accettato, entrambi, avete accettato. –

-Sì. La voglia di essere su questa nave era… troppo alta, suppongo. Gary era mio amico, con i suoi difetti, certo, ma era mio amico. – Sussurrò come se stesse dicendo delle scuse. – Servire su questa nave, la stessa, insieme era un’idea che era nata in Accademia. Ho mantenuto la mia parola, l’ho chiesto come Numero Uno. – Gli occhi erano lontani nei ricordi, alcuni vecchi altri troppo vividi.

-La sua posizione sulla nave non è stata determinante, per gli eventi che si sono creati. –

Jim tirò su con il naso, con un’espressione confusa: - Lo so, certo… cosa intende dire? –

-Che è stata una scelta del Signor Mitchell, è sempre stata una sua scelta. Finché ha potuto. – Chiuse gli occhi: - Mi dispiace. –

In qualche modo, da qualche parte, Jim trovò un sorriso. Era simile a quello di Numero Uno e del dottor Boyce quando lasciarono l’Enterprise. Adesso Spock comprendeva che indicava tristezza, sofferenza, rassegnazione. Strano, come queste emozioni portassero a far sorridere gli esseri umani.

-Come Capitano sono responsabile di ogni membro dell’equipaggio. –

-Ma non ha colpe. –

-In parte. Perché il mio compito è riportare tutti a casa. – Si leccò le labbra. – Devo scrivere la lettera di condoglianze per la famiglia di Gary. Sua madre sarà distrutta… - Improvvisamente sbuffò dal naso: - Sa cosa ha fatto una volta Gary? Lui… mi ha fatto conoscere questa ragazza, e mi aveva quasi fatto credere che la cosa migliore fosse sposarla e lasciar perdere la corsa alle stelle. Così non si sentiva in competizione. – Ridacchiò piano. – Mi chiamava “un libro con le gambe”, perché passavo praticamente la mia vita in biblioteca o semplicemente a leggere. -

-Mi perdoni Capitano, ma mi sfugge l’ironia. –

-Non importa, Signor Spock. – Si massaggiò gli occhi.

-Vuole che mi occupi io, di compilare il documento per la famiglia? –

Jim spalancò gli occhi: - No, dei, no, non vorrei- è mio dovere. Dirò… che è morto durante una missione, non cosa davvero è successo. Non è giusto ma è ancora più ingiusto dar loro un’altra ferita. –

-Lei non ha colpe. – Ripeté, con voce sottile, sperando che l’uomo riuscisse a crederci.

-La coscienza difficilmente ascolta, Signor Spock. –

\---

- _Per la prima volta nella mia vita, ero felice_. –

Da quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole, non era davvero cambiato qualcosa, anzi, dopo l’esperienza su Omicron Ceti III tutto era tornato alla normalità; lui, per primo era del tutto ripulito dalle spore e dal loro effetto. Leila Kalomi era stata più che diretta durante l’Accademia, e a giudicare dai ricordi che aveva del periodo passato sul pianeta… anche lui era diventato molto diretto, aperto… emotivo. Un effetto indotto da un fattore esterno. Aveva fatto gesti come carezze, baci e altro che la meditazione aveva portato ad un certo livello di accettazione. Aveva provato emozioni, sensazioni che non negava fossero affascinanti, comprendeva l’attaccamento umano alla loro sfera emotiva, anche se non la condivideva. Ricordava anche di aver espresso a voce, quelle emozioni.

Ma era tutto finito. Era quindi logico il ritorno alla routine dei vari turni di lavoro. Tranne che il comportamento del Capitano: il comportamento era come sempre, il rendimento non era da meno, i turni non erano diminuiti o aumentati e, da quel che sapeva, il Dottor McCoy era quasi riuscito a convincerlo ad integrare alimenti con un maggior rapporto nutrizionale nella sua dieta.

James Kirk eseguiva le stesse azioni, lo aveva anche invitato a quello che Spock aveva compreso essere il loro “appuntamento settimanale degli scacchi”, e il gioco era stimolante e la conversazione brillante. Eppure… c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.

Ipotizzando un effetto tardivo dovuto alle spore, si era anche recato dal Dottor McCoy, esponendo i fatti. L’unica risposta che aveva ottenuto era stata “accidenti al tuo sangue verde!”, una frase del tutto fuori contesto, era già consapevole del colore del proprio sangue.

Lui e il Capitano erano al quinto incontro di scacchi, ancora in Sala Ricreativa. E Spock avvertiva Kirk distante, nonostante l’uomo mantenesse viva la conversazione come sempre.

Il Vulcaniano aveva appena finito di condividere le scoperte da dei composti minerali che la sua Squadra di Ricerca aveva preso dall’ultimo pianeta che avevano scansionato, e Kirk gli chiese se poteva essere fatta la stessa analisi che avevano effettuato il tipo di esperimento già ampiamente esposto da Spock in una delle numerose documentazioni pubblicate due mesi prima.

-Capitano, mi perdoni, ma ho riscontrato un evento che sta tenendo a ripetersi nei nostri incontri settimanali per gli scacchi. –

-Mh? – Sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. – Cosa, Signor Spock? Che ancora non ha capito davvero come battermi? – Ridacchiò.

-No, che lei tende a spostare l’attenzione su di me, continuando a pormi domande, manipolando ogni discorso in modo che io sia il protagonista. –

-Oh, beh… un Capitano ha interesse di quello che succede giù nei Laboratori, lo sa. –

-Nella maggior parte dei casi quello chi chiede è una mia opinione. –

Questa volta, Kirk ci mise un secondo in più per rispondere: - Lei è il mio Primo Ufficiale. Per me conta quello che pensa. – Piazzò un sorriso misurato, come soddisfatto di sé.

-E non cerca altro? –

Il Capitano sospirò: - Si figuri, Signor Spock. Come potrei? – Lo guardò negli occhi, e c’era qualcosa che gli impediva di scorgere il loro colore, Spock sapeva perfettamente di ogni sfumatura, foglia verde e scaglia dorata che vi abitava e adesso c’era un velo davanti a loro.

\---

Era successo l’impensabile, per due volte. E forse anche di più, da quando aveva conosciuto James T Kirk. Sì, Spock pensava davvero che tutto fosse partito da quel momento. E non capiva, aveva già affrontato viaggi nello spazio e molte missioni… forse questa volta era stato diverso perché le altre volte non c’era Kirk, lui e i suoi occhi di stelle lucenti. In qualche modo, durante la strada, Kirk aveva piano piano trovato un modo per farsi apprezzare, davvero, di farsi conoscere come uomo non solo come Capitano. Non lo aveva imposto, era… successo e basta.

Era arrivato a nutrire qualcosa di più, per Kirk. Non avrebbe dovuto, non avrebbe potuto, ma la realtà diceva altro. Altrimenti in quale altra spiegazione c’era per avergli confidato uno dei segreti meglio custoditi dalla sua gente? Il Pon Farr. La febbre del sangue, la pazzia… la vergogna ereditata dai loro antenati guerrieri. Tanto da invitare lui e perfino il Dottor McCoy, alla cerimonia.

Aveva pochi ricordi di quello che era successo, esempio non riusciva a mettere a fuoco i volti attorno a lui. Ma ricordava nitidamente il terrore puro che aveva provato quando T’Pring scelse la Sfida, non perché la sua compagna non lo volesse, no, ma per il Campione che ella voleva: il Capitano Kirk.

Non avrebbe mai voluto metterlo in pericolo. Il Capitano non aveva bisogno di un incentivo per quello, e il suo compito come Primo Ufficiale era quello di assicurarsi che il Capitano fosse in sano e salvo. Per la prima volta, aveva sbagliato, fallito e ne era completamente consapevole. Consapevole come lo era stata la sensazione di quella pelle dorata tra le sue mani, mentre lo strozzava, il corpo privo di vita sotto di lui tra le sabbie di Vulcano.

Spock non sapeva se poteva esistere un insegnamento di Surak, una meditazione adeguata, per superare quello che aveva fatto, quello che aveva provato, quando aveva capito… la sua mente Vulcaniana avrebbe realizzato dopo molti, molti anni. Accettato? Era difficile, calcolare questo.

Avrebbe avuto diverso tempo, in cella. E poi ancora, qualcosa era andato… in modo totalmente inaspettato, e il Capitano Kirk era apparso: era sano, era salvo, era… vivo! E sorrideva.

- _Jim_! –

Una manifestazione di emozioni era disdicevole, forse c’era ancora qualche traccia della febbre? Avrebbe meditato in seguito. Kirk era qui, davanti a lui ed era raggiante, il minimo che potesse fare era comportarsi da vero Primo Ufficiale, non il mostro che avevano appena conosciuto celarsi dentro di sé. Ma non sentiva il richiamo del legame con T’Pring, come aveva detto al Capitano e al Dottor McCoy, ogni interesse verso la Vulcaniana era sparito quando aveva creduto di aver ucciso Kirk. Suo malgrado, al solito, il medico stava per ricominciare il discorso sulle emozioni. Arrivando addirittura ad affermare che “La sua era una reazione del tutto logica. Agli occhi di un cieco.” E, come sempre, Kirk si era premurato di separarli.

Adesso si stavano dirigendo in Plancia. Il passo di Kirk, il suo portamento, non tradiva niente del terribile evento appena accaduto. Ma Spock non poteva lasciar passare la cosa.

-Capitano, permette una parola? –

-Mh? Sì, certo, mi dica Signor Spock. –

-Le faccio notare che, secondo da Regolamento, il mio comportamento merita quanto stavo annunciando in Infermeria. Denuncia, privazione dell’uniforme, di grado e, ovviamente dopo il dovuto breve processo, il carcere. –

Kirk sbuffò con un sorriso: - Spock, per favore, non accadrà niente del genere! –

-Ho anche disobbedito a dei suoi ordini diretti. – Disse, consapevole che a Kirk tornò in mente la prima volta, che lo aveva fatto, sabotando la nave e agendo alle sue spalle.

-Non era in lei, so che altrimenti non lo avrebbe fatto. – Spock non sapeva perché Kirk stesse mentendo, oltre al puro bluff in situazioni spinose difficilmente lo aveva sentito mentire così spudoratamente.

Entrarono nel Turboascensore. – Plancia. – Dichiarò Kirk, - Quello che è successo su Vulcano è… personale, per il suo popolo. Sono contento che mi ha incluso, che mi veda come un… amico. So che lei è molto riservato! Quello che è successo era fuori dalla nostra portata, ma lo abbiamo superato. –

-Il pensiero del Dottor McCoy è stato tempestivo. – Disse con voce mesta, ancora incapace di credere che quest’uomo non solo lo perdonasse, ma che insistesse che non c’era niente da perdonare.

-Bones mi ha poi confessato che lì per lì stava quasi per iniettarmi del Triox-8q. – Ridacchiò. – Sono allergico. –

Spock era ovviamente a conoscenza della sorprendente lista di allergeni del Capitano.

-Nonostante quello che si ostina a mostrare, il dottore è competente. -

-Ci tiene alla sua immagine. – Scherzò, il biondo, il corpo rilassato e caldo, che pendeva verso il suo Primo Ufficiale. – Così come ci tiene a ricordarmi che ho quasi troppe allergie per una persona viva. Gli piace scherzare di quando ero a Risa e avevo avuto un’eruzione cutanea sul petto, per via di un profumo che mi era stato regalato da questo signore che povero, lui non- -

Il fianco di Spock perse illogicamente un battito.

-Il dottor McCoy è a conoscenza? -

-Beh sì, è il mio medico. Sa del mio periodo su Risa, così come di Tarsus. – Sorrise, ma la leggerezza mutò presto in qualcosa di più perplesso: - Ci sarebbe qualcosa nella mia vita, che dovrei nascondere? –

Gli occhi del Capitano erano quasi accusatori, e sorpresi, come se non si aspettasse quella reazione da parte del Primo Ufficiale.

-Quindi al Comando di Flotta- - Jim si allontanò dal Vulcaniano mentre questi si accorgeva tardi del proprio errore. - Penso soltanto a quale ripercussione ci possa essere per lei e l’equipaggio. – Cercò di dire Spock, nel tentativo di far arrivare il messaggio, la sua preoccupazione, il suo bisogno di proteggerlo.

Le porte del Turboascensore si aprirono, mostrando loro la Plancia. La schiena di Kirk e le sue spalle si alzarono, e Spock capì che quello non era più Jim, ma il Capitano.

-Non si preoccupi, Signor Spock, ogni cosa è stata… annotata. Può tornare al suo lavoro, la ringrazio. – Disse con un sorriso sciolto e una voce lontana, come se avesse chiuso le porte della mente.

Spock andò alla sua postazione, mentre il Capitano si sedeva sulla sua poltrona, osservando lo schermo e la miriade di stelle dinanzi a sé, lo spazio. Domandandosi quali pensieri si celassero dietro quel muro e quel velo.

\---

Il Capitano aveva scritto un rapporto su quanto accaduto, certo era già strano il primo viaggio in un altro universo mentre questa volta non era coinvolta alcuna tempesta di ioni. Il responsabile era Ayelborne, Capo Temporaneo del Consiglio di Organia. Dove si erano ironicamente ritrovati ad essere così simili ai Klingon, mentre gli abitanti del pianeta si professavano pacifici, e si erano rivelati essere creatura talmente avanzate che potevano… tutto, a quanto pare, tra cui portare un essere umano a spasso per gli universi.

Kirk indossava una strana uniforme, quando era tornato, un bolero oro smanicato e con una profonda scollatura. Quando aveva detto dove era stato in quel periodo, il Dottor McCoy ha voluto fare un esame fisico e psicologico completo. Spock comprendeva le azioni del medico, seppur sempre troppo emotivo, e si permise un momento di tornare a quel giorno, quando il Capitano che era tornato a bordo non era il suo Capitano. Era stato molto facile riconoscere che quello e il resto della squadra non erano le stesse persone che avevano lasciato la nave poco prima, che c’era stata una sostituzione.

Spock tuttavia non pensava che tutto fosse tornato alla normalità, semplicemente aveva capito che ti diventava un concetto del tutto estraneo, quando gravitavi nell’orbita di Kirk. Verso il quale si era sentito molto… riguardoso. Con i racconti degli uomini dell’equipaggio e quello a cui aveva assistito in prima persona, era facile dedurre che quello che un universo che non sarebbe durato nel modo in cui gli uomini dell’Impero lo intendevano, era destinato a morire, fallire… quale illogico spreco di tempo e di vite. Quando aveva condiviso questo pensiero con il Capitano, questo sorrise morbido e caldo, annuendo. Poi il Capitano aveva parlato di una sua versione, di quello che avevano ribattezzato Universo Specchio… Spock aveva meditato a lungo sulle informazioni, chiedendosi non come potesse essere possibile per lui, appoggiare l’Impero Terrestre, ma domandandosi: posso essere capace di vivere in un luogo privo di pace, di saggezza… logica… sì, i fatti erano chiari, e mostravano che non solo poteva, ma che vi prosperava in quello stato.

Il Capitano che aveva conosciuto da dietro le sbarre era iroso, passionale, spietato… negli occhi la scintilla di chi avrebbe fatto di tutto, per ottenere ciò che reputa essere suo. E lui, sulla gemella della loro nave, serviva questo individuo oscuro e maligno. Sentiva il bisogno di sincerarsi della salute del Capitano Kirk, nonostante il via libera del medico, di persona, frequentemente.

Inoltre, era curioso, in modo puramente scientifico, della psiche di Kirk, dopo essere stato a contatto ancora una volta con quel luogo.

Andò davanti la Cabina del Capitano, e quando questi diede il permesso, entrò, trovandolo al computer fisso della scrivania, assorto. Lo guardò e le pupille erano più grandi che mai, scansando il miele attorno. Kirk trattenne il respiro, poi lo buttò fuori piano.

-Signor Spock, salve. – Salutò, con educazione, quasi però sovrappensiero.

Il Vulcaniano poteva solo ipotizzare che quasi si aspettasse l’altro sé, il _pirata_.

-Capitano. – Si avvicinò all’uomo, immerso nello schermo. – Cosa attira la sua attenzione? –

-Poesia Vulcaniana Pre-Surak. –

Spock rimane incuriosito: perché Kirk era interessato all’argomento? E, ancora, perché non glielo ha semplicemente domandato… in quanto Vulcaniano vicino a Kirk, sicuramente Kirk sapeva che avrebbe risposto ad ogni cosa al riguardo. Poi ricordò che non era più l’unico, Vulcaniano.

-Infatti. – Rispose, monocorde. Kirk gli indicò una delle sedie e Spock prese posto.

-Questa poesia parla di due guerrieri, che hanno viaggiato, combattuto e gioito insieme, stringendo un forte legame. T’hy’la. – La profana parola uscì da quelle labbra come un qualcosa che la rendeva così peccaminosa e proibita. – Ma ne ho trovati così pochi… -

-Per la maggior parte, sono testi andati persi durante la venuta della logica di Surak, nel tempo… hanno cercato di eliminare ogni cosa che potesse ricondurre a quei giorni barbari, e in questo caso, illudere su una leggenda come quella dei T’hy’la. –

Jim guardò con dolcezza le parole antiche: - E’ un peccato, sono così belle. – Si leccò le labbra: - Anche lei crede che sia una leggenda, l’essere T’hy’la? –

-Era il modo di vivere dei Vulcaniani dell’epoca. Ad oggi non occorre, non è neanche più una “favola per bambini”, poiché non esistono tali cose, su Vulcano. –

Jim socchiuse gli occhi: - Non occorre perché vi legate già da bambini? –

-Corretto. –

-E adesso lei, Signor Spock, non ha più quel collegamento con T’Pring. Ha mai pensato di… prendere un nuovo compagno? – Si sporse sulla scrivania con il busto.

-E’ personale, Capitano. -

-Ma senza un compagno, lei- -

-Non è necessario pensarci, Signore, è un evento lontano. –

Kirk intrecciò le dita e le guardò per un po’. Un dubbio terribile prese piede nella testa di Spock.

-Quello Spock era nel suo tempo e l’ha attaccata? – Anche lui.

Il viso di Kirk si sciolse in un sorriso tenero, gli occhi morbidi: - No, no… niente del genere, è stato molto gentile, con me, davvero. Il suo Capitano mi aveva regalato come schiavo per il sesso, per la vendetta… ma lui… - una luce nacque nelle pozze dorate di ambra: - Mi ha trattato con una tale dolcezza. -

Il dubbio, il tarlo, della gelosia e della rabbia era oramai piantato e stava spandendo le sue radici ovunque: -E lei ha accettato questi approcci fisici, da parte di quello Spock? –

-Se ci sono andato a letto, intende. – Non era una domanda, ma il tono era leggermente offeso.

-Se ha avanzato anche questo, sì. –

-Abbiamo condiviso il letto. –

I Vulcaniani non hanno immaginazione, ma adesso Spock si ritrovava a voler frenare la propria mente che voleva ricreare la scena: il suo Capitano, adagiato sul letto di quello Spock, felice e appagato. Le narici vibrarono per il fastidio. Illogico.

-Ha citato l’accaduto nel rapporto? -

Jim lo guardò, attendendo una reazione in più. Come alla ricerca di qualcosa, ancora.

-È personale. Quello che è successo è stato… - Strinse la mascella, come attento a non lasciarsi sfuggire parole di troppo. – Intimo. -

-Capitano, quell’individuo sono io, può dirmi cosa è successo. Sempre ammesso che sono io, rimane una versione… _pirata_. – Si sentiva prudere le mani, dalla voglia di sapere e assieme, di andare via, non essere a conoscenza di nulla.

-No, non siete la stessa persona. – Lo disse con un tale rammarico, che il fianco di Spock si accartocciò su se stesso. Anatomicamente impossibile, ma ancora, nessun Vulcaniano aveva mai avuto a che fare con James Kirk.

Spock si sforzò di essere razionale, di non vedere niente di sentimentale, nelle parole e nel tono dell’altro. Ma possedeva un’eccellente vista ed era evidente lo sguardo del Capitano, la sua posa protettiva del corpo. Perfino il battito del suo cuore.

-Certo, così come lei e quel Capitano Kirk non siete la stessa persona. –

Jim diede un messo sorriso ironico: - Se ben ricordo le sue parole, non è proprio così per gli esseri umani. -

“ _Vorrei sottolineare che anch’io ho avuto occasione di osservare i vostri sosia abbastanza bene. Essi erano: brutali, selvaggi, privi di scrupoli, incivili, traditori, in poche parole: splendidi esempi di homo sapiens_.”

Con la sua memoria, Spock non aveva difficoltà, a ricordare. Ovviamente, la stessa cosa sembrava valere anche per Kirk.

-Lei aveva parlato di qualche cambiamento, sulla loro nave. Ma da quello che ha riportato, non sembra essere diverso dalla vostra prima esperienza. – Continuò, sperando di deviare l’attenzione su altro.

Jim sospirò leggermente: - Immagino… di non conoscere così bene il Signor Spock come pensavo. –

-Cosa è successo? –

Gli occhi di Kirk si fecero lontani e malinconici. Poi il Capitano li strinse e si portò le mani alla testa, gemendo piano, iniziando a respirare velocemente come se avesse corso per miglia.

-Capitano? –

-Spock, la testa! – Bofonchiò, tra un ansito e l’altro. – Fa male! La testa! Lui- - Si chinò sulla scrivania e spinse la fronte sul ripiano, come se potesse fare qualcosa per fermare il dolore.

Il Vulcaniano era vicino a lui in un secondo: - Chiamo l’Infermeria. –

-No, fermo, no- lui, è lui- non c’è più. Spock. – Jim afferrò la sua mano, piagnucolando: - Non lo sento più. – Gemette nel dolore, come se gli fosse stato strappato un arto, agonizzante. Come se… come se…

Spock fece un passo indietro, osservando l’umano. Le sue mura di controllo vacillarono, nel vano tentativo di trattenere dentro di loro il richiamo, l’urlo degli antenati. La rabbia umana e il bisogno Vulcaniano.

-Spock… Spock… - Sussurrò con voce umida Jim, e il Primo Ufficiale sapeva perfettamente chi stava chiamando.

-Capitano. – In qualche modo trovò la forza di parlare. – Deve sdraiarsi, mi faccia contattare il Dottor McCoy e un Guaritore. La rottura di un legame può essere dolorosa… può riportare un trauma. –

-Spock. – Jim alzò la testa e lo guardò ed era difficile dire chi stava vedendo il Kirk, probabilmente nel delirio sovrapponeva le due persone. – Non mi lasciare, non lo fare! Rimani qui, non andare via, non ancora. –

La mano calda umana toccò quella Vulcaniana e Spock non poteva più far finta di nulla: il suo Capitano... questo uomo dorato che era entrato nella sua vita da prima ancora da capire chi fosse davvero e cosa ne avrebbe fatto di se stesso, gli stava chiedendo aiuto, di non fuggire ancora, di non allontanarsi.

Kirk gli prese una mano e se la portò al volto, i suoi occhi erano grandi e pronti per lui.

-Jim. – Sussurrò il suo nome e sembrò la preghiera perfetta.

La mente di Kirk, in quanto umana, non era preparata ad un legame Vulcaniano, tantomeno alla sua fine. La presenza di quei fili rotti e sanguinanti erano la prova che c’era indubbiamente qualcosa in più dell’umano, nella mente del Capitano, e Spock sentì qualcosa che poteva chiamare orgoglio, nell’essere al fianco di un simile individuo. Nonostante lui stesso era la prova evidente della possibilità di un legame tra Vulcaniani e Umani… non si era mai soffermato davvero a pensare al suo significato, cacciando il pensiero e chiudendo dietro a porte blindate tutto ciò che non era razionale e logico, e quello che provava per il Capitano rientrava tra le cose che con più fatica cacciava via.

L’ambiente era scuro e freddo, morente… non c’era traccia del residuo della parte di quel pirata. Spock inclinò la testa da un lato, mentre osservava Kirk avvicinarsi al residuo di fili e chinarsi su di esso. Una mano si avvicinò al legame, ma sembrava titubante.

-Lui non c’è più. – Sussurrò Kirk. Spock lo affiancò, e Jim alzò lo sguardo triste verso di lui, con una dolorosa domanda scritta lì dentro.

-Il legame è stato reciso. –

Era evidente, lampante. Una risposta non logica ma stupida, ma Jim non sembrava disturbato da questo.

Jim sospirò: - Capisco. Questo dolore… sì, qualcosa l’ha reciso. –

-Lui, probabilmente. –

Kirk lo sguardò da sotto le ciglia bionde: - No, sapeva che sarebbe stato doloroso, e non mi farebbe mai del male. – Lo disse con una tale convinzione che quasi offese il Primo Ufficiale. – Deve essere successo qualcosa… quali possono essere le motivazioni o le cause, di un legame rotto? – Spalancò gli occhi: - Lui sta bene? Spock, c’è un modo per sapere come sta? Posso raggiungerlo? – Domandò, affannato.

Davanti a tutto quel bisogno, verso qualcuno che era lui e al tempo stesso, non lo era, Spock non sapeva come reagire. Il dovere, la logica, imponeva che svolgesse il suo compito per il suo Ufficiale Superiore, ma altro, radicato e tenuto in gabbia per una vita… ruggiva per essere liberato. Una forza possessiva, passionale che voleva aggredire il Capitano Kirk, reclamarlo, contrassegnarlo. Un pensiero, una volontà estranea… aberrante. Kirk era una creatura senziente, non un oggetto.

La creatura selvaggia dietro quelle mura serrate gli ricordò che suddetta creatura non aveva fatto niente per resistere al Vulcaniano con la sua faccia, che uno Spock lo aveva già, e che quindi… era anche suo.

-E’ illogico, negarsi un legame completo. Qualcosa deve averlo portato ad un simile atto così disperato. –

-Disperato? –

-Osservi i fili, Capitano, non è il lavoro di un Vulcaniano, un Guaritore… o qualcuno che sapeva cosa stava facendo. –

-Dici… che è stato assalito mentalmente? –

Spock cercò di immaginarsi in una situazione simile: - No. Non è stato lui… una terza persona si è intromessa, e probabilmente è l’autore del gesto. – Si era appena rimangiato le precedenti parole.

-Quindi… era in una fusione e l’altra persona ha strappato quello che ci univa? Chi? –

-Ignoro, Capitano. –

-Pensa, Spock. Stessa nave, stesso equipaggio… con chi faresti una cosa del genere? –

Si guardarono e, per un istante, il tempo cessò di esistere, probabilmente il tempo è un concetto sopravvalutato.

-Capitano, noi ci siamo si fusi alcune volte, ma perché la missione lo richiedeva. –

Jim arrossì e prese un bel respiro: - Sì, va bene. Mettiamo che anche lì qualcosa li ha portati ad unirsi in una fusione mentale. – Prese coraggio e carezzò i fili strazianti. – E’ stato James Kirk. Io… io non ci posso credere. – Strinse i pugni. – Spock… è doloroso, per un Vulcaniano, la rottura di questo, vero? –

Spock chiuse gli occhi e le immagini di Kirk stretto tra le braccia di una visione di sé con la barba tornarono. Erano visioni calde, amorevoli… lontane, da lui.

-Per alcuni tipi di legame, sì. –

Kirk sapeva che non aveva sentito niente, dopo che lui e T’Pring si erano separati definitivamente: le loro menti non erano compatibili, lei non aveva mai provato niente verso di lui. Ancora, la rispettava per il sinistro piano che aveva architettato, ma solo per il movente: non voleva essere la sposa di una leggenda, di un eroe che non era mai presente, ma i modi che aveva usato, facendogli quasi perdere Jim Kirk… e per cosa, poi. Per amore.

-La logica suggerisce, - aggiunse, - che si sia nato un altro legame, dopo aver spezzato questo. –

Contro ogni previsione, questo parve rianimare Kirk.

-Intendi dire… che adesso Spock è legato con il suo Jim? – Lo disse con una certa nota di speranza nella voce. Così sollevato che passo ai toni personali con il Vulcaniano.

-Affermativo. –

-Mh. – Strinse le labbra in un sorriso e diede un’ultima carezza dai fili dorati che oramai erano per metà morti: - Molto bene. – Si alzò con un sospiro.

Spock capì che era il segnale per concludere la fusione, anche se non capiva l’improvviso cambiamento d’umore del Capitano, che si voltò in attesa.

-Cosa vuole fare, con la sua parte di legame? –

-Il dolore continuerà? –

-Dipende dalla profondità del legame. Se era forte, allora il dolore continuerà… nel tempo, sarà persistente, seppur diminuito da come lo percepisce. Semplicemente, la sua mente si adatterà e troverà un modo per conviverci. -

Jim annuì: - Quindi la mia capacità di comando non verrà intaccata. –

-No, ma Capitano… -

-Sì? –

-Non vuole fare niente? – Come Vulcaniano, era incuriosito dall’approccio umano verso un legame.

Kirk sorrise, triste e rasserenato: - Non c’è niente da fare, Signor Spock. –

-Vuole continuare ad avere un legame reciso e destinato a morire lentamente? – Non era affatto il metodo Vulcaniano.

-Se sono disposto ad accettare che l’uomo che amo mi abbia rifiutato? – Inclinò la testa, gli occhi lucenti: - Sì. –

Spock aprì la bocca per parlare, ma nell’aria dello spazio mentale arrivò una leggera brezza, sentimenti che Jim non riusciva a contenere, diretti tutti verso di lui. Sentimenti di cura, calore, protezione… quella speranza che solo gli esseri umani hanno, perché sono creature senza speranza di poter avere quello che il loro cuore reclama.

Il respiro di Jim tremò e venne colpito da qualcosa di astratto e privo di forma, che non aveva mai provato, ma che poteva riconoscere- lì in quel posto, poteva. Era troppo forte per non capirlo o ignorarlo.

-È la verità? –

Jim sorrise: - Sei nella mia mente, sarebbe sciocco, mentire… dimmelo tu, se è una bugia. –

Le braccia fasciate della maglia del comando, indicarono una porta, blindata, a cui scattò la serratura, uno spiraglio, per lui.

Spock buttò un occhio verso la porta: lì dentro c’erano i più intimi, personali affari di Kirk, i suoi segreti. Se avesse oltrepassato quella soglia non era certo di cosa sarebbe accaduto, di come si sarebbero guardati da quel momento in poi.

Come avrebbe reagito, davanti a tutto il passato di Jim e al suo recente periodo nell’Universo Specchio? E i sentimenti del suo Capitano, una volta capito cosa sentiva e provava, sarebbero mutati.

Jim sembrava sicuro, tutto nella sua mente, era una solida certezza per la scelta che aveva preso: aprirsi a Spock. Ma Spock non sapeva se era la strada giusto, se Jim fosse davvero consapevole di cosa significasse. Adesso, poteva vedere: gli sguardi, i sorrisi, quello sfiorarsi. I tentativi fatti dal suo Capitano per fargli capire cosa provasse. Lì dentro era tutto così… semplice. E lui era stato così cieco.

Si avvicinò alla porta e la chiuse, portando poi le mani ad unirsi dietro la schiena. Quando si girò, Kirk lo guardava con la consapevolezza di chi aveva già accettato la risposta da tempo, anni.

La prossima cosa che sapeva, era che erano tornati nella Cabina del Capitano e che si trovavano per terra. Jim ansimava: era stata la fusione più lunga e intensa che avessero fatto, anche a lui sentiva che richiedeva più minuti, per riprendersi.

Contro ogni aspettativa, ma senza sorpresa, il primo ad alzarsi fu Kirk, facendo appiglio alla scrivania. Dopo un minuto, Spock vide la mano dorata che gli offriva un aiuto, che accettò volentieri.

Jim cercava di prendere fiato, e gemette mentre stendeva bene le gambe, una per volta. Era sudato e respirava a bocca aperta.

Spock non riuscì a frenare la propria lingua:

-Era così anche quando ti univi a lui? – Aveva bisogno urgente di meditare.

Jim cessò i tentativi di prendere il comando dei propri arti. – Non lo abbiamo mai fatto. –

-Lo trovo inverosimile. –

-Mai. Fatto. – Specificò con una certa enfasi Jim, prendendo grandi boccate d’aria. Lo guardava con occhi scintillanti e Spock non sapeva cosa provare. Forse era per i residui della fusione, ma sapeva che non riferiva solo alla pratica Vulcaniana.

Lo vide cercare di attivare il computer che era andato in standby e sempre per la fusione- ovviamente, era a conoscenza di cosa stesse cercando.

-Sono le due e venticinque punto quattro minuti. –

Jim rispose con un piccolo sorriso: - Ma grazie, Signor Spock. -

-Di niente, Capitano. –

Spock oramai era tornato efficiente, per quanto la situazione lo permettesse, mentre Kirk si metteva dritto con la schiena con una smorfia.

-Suggerisco di chiamare l’Infermeria. – Continuò, tornando sulla linea principale.

-Non occorre, davvero, mi basterà una dormita e domani tornerà tutto come sempre. –

Spock non poté evitare di sentire del rammarico, in quelle parole. Si chiese per quanto tempo avrebbe risentito di quella controindicazione della fusione mentale.

-Sul serio, Signore, mi risulta impossibile. -

Jim mise spazio tra di loro: - Lei mi ha fatto credere nei miracoli, mi permetta di farne uno. –

E Spock si chiese da quanto durasse, quanto un umano potesse prendere, prima di rompersi. Ma Kirk lo faceva apparire… quasi semplice, forse perché era quel tipo di persona che poteva piegarsi, ma non rompersi. Sarebbe stato quella mano che lo avrebbe spezzato?

-Deve avere fiducia in me, Signor Spock. –

TBC – 28/10/2020


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavo lavorando al mio libro e mi sono ricordava della pubblicazione. Ho "sistemato" questo capitolo velocemente per rientrare nei tempi e niente, mi sono accorta di essere con un giorno in anticipo. Non riesco proprio a connettermi con la realtà. Ma almeno il capitolo è pronto in tempo! 
> 
> Piccolo annuncio: il tag "gangbang (but only fantasy)" è per un pezzo in questo capitolo. Riguarda solo la descrizione di una fantasia, ma è uno dei motivi per cui ho atteso molto per la pubblicazione, non sapevo come specificare al meglio nei tag. Vorrei sempre usare dei tag che si trovano facilmente in modo da agevolare il lettore. Ancora, i consigli per i tag sono sempre ben accetti e grazie a chi passa, legge e sa che è grazie a "te" che questa storia ha i dovuti avvisi corretti.
> 
> Goodvibez

_“_ _O! how thy worth with manners may I sing,_  
 _When thou art all the better part of me?_  
 _What can mine own praise to mine own self bring?_  
 _And what is't but mine own when I praise thee?_  
 _Even for this, let us divided live,_  
 _And our dear love lose name of single one,_  
 _That by this separation I may give_  
 _That due to thee which thou deserv'st alone._  
 _O absence! what a torment wouldst thou prove,_  
 _Were it not thy sour leisure gave sweet leave,_  
 _To entertain the time with thoughts of love,_  
 _Which time and thoughts so sweetly doth deceive,_  
 _And that thou teachest how to make one twain,_  
 _By praising him here who doth hence remain._ ”

[Shakespeare – Sonetto 39]

**The thread of Castor and Pollux**

Secondo Atto: _the memory of the blue moon_

Part. II

Zefram Cochrane, l’uomo che guidò la Phoenix fuori l’atmosfera dello spazio, a warp uno, attirando l’attenzione di una nave Vulcaniana che si trovava lì soltanto di passaggio, di certo non partiti con l’intenzione di registrare che gli esseri umani avevano raggiunto quel livello di tecnologia. In effetti, nessuno poteva saperlo, i Vulcaniani atterrarono sul suolo terrestre. Era il 5 Aprile 2063, quello che passò alla storia come il giorno del Primo Contatto. E per 150 anni, Cochrane, pietra fondamentale della Terra, era stato creduto morto, quando invece era su di un pianeta sperduto nella galassia. E non era solo.

“ _Compagno… cerca di capire. È nella natura della nostra specie, essere liberi. Come è nella tua natura stare qui. Vedi noi… cesseremo di esistere, in cattività._ ”

Ma il Compagno rimaneva evanescente e astratto, fluttuando in un punto unico insisteva che dovevano rimanere, era necessario, diceva. Le loro cellule avevano cessato il normale processo d’invecchiamento, erano immortali. Per Spock era un’occasione irripetibile, poter approfondire la conoscenza di un essere capace di ciò. Ma non erano lì per quello.

“ _Compagno, quello che tu ci offri… è la non continuazione, è la non esistenza. Noi cesseremo di esistere. Anche l’uomo, capisci, cesserà di esistere._ ”

Ma era necessario. Poi Spock aveva pronunciato la parola _amore_. E ritenendo la relazione tra il Signor Cochrane con il Compagno: emotivamente soddisfacente, altamente pratica e totalmente innocua. Oserei dire perfino benefica, parole di Spock. Rimasto stupito quando l’uomo fuori dal suo tempo aveva definito la propria amante come un mostro inumano, per la sua mancata apertura mentale. Kirk riuscì a sorridere alle parole, quelle che invece uscirono dalla propria bocca, furono strazianti.

“ _Compagno, tu ami l’uomo? È importante per te? Cioè, voglio dire… come… se fosse parte di te stesso? Non continuerà, egli cesserà di esistere, perché i tuoi sentimenti verso di lui lo condannano ad un’esistenza che gli è intollerabile. E’ così: cesserà di esistere. Tu parli del suo corpo, io parlo del suo spirito. Compagno, là in quella casa una donna della nostra specie sta morendo. Significa che lei non continuerà e la stessa cosa succederà all’uomo se tu… non ci lascerai liberi_.”

Ma l’amante continuava a non capire.

“ _La nostra specie, può sopravvivere solo… se ha degli ostacoli da superare. Tu… ci hai tolto tutti gli ostacoli. Senza di essi che ci rafforzano siamo destinati a morire. Oh… tu… consideri l’uomo come un giocattolo, ti trastulli con lui._ ” Poi la rivelazione da quella voce aliena: il Compagno aveva a cuore l’umano, si prendeva cura di lui. E allora Kirk si chiedeva come facesse a non comprendere.

“ _Ma tu non puoi amarlo veramente. Non sai minimamente cos’è l’amore: l’unione totale tra due persone. Tu sei il Compagno e lui è l’uomo, siete due cose diverse. Non puoi unirti a lui… non puoi… amarlo. Tu… potrai tenerlo qui per sempre, ma rimarrai comunque separata. Divisa da lui_.”

Qualunque cosa avesse compreso il Compagno, le cose sono andate… con un lieto fine, giusto?

E lui lo sapeva, Jim sapeva cos’era l’amore? Forse aveva solo dato fiato alla bocca e gli era sfuggita un po’ troppa di quella solitudine che avvertiva giorno dopo giorno. Di quel dolore sordo, di continue urla nella sua mente, che chiamavano a gran voce qualcuno che non avrebbe mai risposto. Vuoi perché in un altro universo, vuoi perché… non voleva.

Una volta a bordo, Bones aveva espresso una preoccupazione che si era formata ad un certo punto, mentre erano sul pianeta:

-Per un momento ho temuto seriamente che stessimo assistendo ad una Sindrome di Stoccolma. –

Subito Spock si fece avanti, con mani dietro la schiena: - A quanto dicono i documenti, la comunità medica è d’accordo solo al cinquanta per cento, che sia da classificare in ambito psicologico. Inoltre il Signor Cochrane non stava aiutando il Compagno, bensì l’inverso. –

Il perenne cipiglio sul viso del medico s’intensificò: - Errore mio, Signor Spock, che penso ancora che lei possa avere qualcosa si umano. –

-La ringrazio, Dottore. –

Bones lanciò gli un’occhiata e Jim sorrise. Con una leggera sofferenza, ma lo fece. Sentiva l’ironia nella voce del Vulcaniano, ma qualcosa dentro di lui era rimasto sul pianeta.

-Mi riferisco alla parte più… romanzata. Okay, glielo concedo, non era esattamente una Sindrome di Stoccolma, ma spesso è stata, purtroppo, infiocchettata con sentimenti. –

-La logica non si “concede”, Dottore, ma sì, adesso vedo il suo punto. –

-Davvero? Jim, il nostro piccolo Vulcaniano sta crescendo! – Esultò con enfasi Leonard.

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio scuro e Kirk ammiccò alla battuta.

-Lei, Dottor McCoy, si esprime sempre con una dose eccessiva di emozioni. –

-Povero Signor Spock. – Lo prese bonariamente in giro Leonard: - Tutti questi umani un giorno manderanno in tilt il suo disco remoto. –

-Sono più che capace di schermare la mia mente. –

Bones portò pensieroso un dito al mento: - Jim, siamo ancora in tempo per contattate quegli androidi e farci dare una copia del Signor Spock? –

La domanda spiazzò il Capitano: - Mh? Ti riferisci all’ex pianeta Mudd? –

Bones annuì: - Tu avevi domandato a Mudd se facesse anche androidi maschi su scala, come per le donne. Volevi per caso un robot nuovo, per quando il nostro si rompe? -

Kirk aprì la bocca, preso in contropiede. Aveva fatto quella domanda a Mudd d’istinto, neanche rifletterci davvero, ma persino Uhura aveva trovato… strana, quella curiosità.

-Affatto, mi sembrava solo giusto. –

Bones era soddisfatto della risposta, Spock era un’altra storia. Jim voleva incontrare i suoi occhi e sapere cosa vi era scritto o, peggio ancora, non leggervi niente.

Aveva cercato con tutto se stesso di rimuovere l’episodio, con buoni risultati.

-Ma Capitano, non è stato lei, a dire al Compagno che non poteva comprendere perché non umano? –

Neanche queste parole pronunciate da Spock, potevano smuovere quella porta, sigillata da quel giorno.

-Penso che sia stato… poco delicato, da parte mia, dirlo. – Ammise. Tutto, pur di concludere quel discorso. – L’ipotesi di una sorta di Sindrome di Stoccolma romanzata al contrario era la risposta semplice. Ma poi… il Compagno ha effettivamente aiutato Cochrane, salvandolo e dandogli un’eccellente salute e la vita eterna. Non di meno, era ringiovanito. Ma… isolato, da ogni altra forma di vita, se non il Compagno, la sua… amante. –

Bones fece una smorfia contrariata: - Quando aveva capito qualcosa di più il Signor Cochrane non era così incline ad essere amorevole come lo era inizialmente. –

-Erano stati intimi. In un modo che non riusciva a spiegare. Non poteva. – Si guardò i gradi di Comando al polso. Un Giuramento. Il suo equipaggio. Non poteva, come Zefhram Cochrane, infrangerlo.

Ma lo vedeva, Kirk lo vedeva. Per lui era palese l’affetto tra l’umano e quell’entità, quello che li legava… andava al di là della comune comprensione conosciuta. Se da un lato il Capitano aberrava totalmente la mancanza di liberà… dall’altro… provava quasi una punta di gelosia, per tutto quel sentimento. Nel privato, una volta tornato sulla nave e fatto rapporto, si era levato gli stivali e lasciati liberi i piedi anche dai calzini, permettendosi di camminare sul pavimento fresco della sua Signora d’Argento, e si era chiesto se era simile a quello che aveva vissuto Amanda, la madre di Spock. Lei, che aveva abbandonato il suo pianeta, la famiglia che l’aveva cresciuta… ogni cosa che conosceva… per seguire il Vulcaniano che amava.

“ _Lei non capisce Capitano, questo è il metodo Vulcaniano_.” No, Kirk questo non lo capiva, ma per gli Dei, quanto avrebbe voluto!

Le ultime parole di quel dannato monologo erano più che mai il mantra che si ripeteva ogni giorno, nonostante la presenza e gli occhi consapevoli di Spock:

“ _Talvolta l’amore si esprime anche col sacrificio. Perciò forse, se lo ama davvero, lo lascerà libero._ ”

\---

Jim era stato rilasciato da Bones, libero di poter tornare nei propri alloggi, ma con l’ordine medico di essere esonerato dal dovere fino al giorno dopo per il turno dopo pranzo. Kirk aveva accettato, tutto, pur di uscire dall’Infermeria, ma era appena metà pomeriggio ed essere relegato in quelle quattro mura lo faceva sentire come un leone in gabbia.

Si rese conto che doveva tenersi impegnato, se non voleva finire davvero col muoversi per le stanze seguendo sempre lo stesso percorso, fino a scavare un solco con i piedi. Lo avrebbe reso solo più irrequieto.

Non avrebbe discusso gli ordini di Bones, era stata una missione con una piega del tutto inaspettata- ma oramai questo era la norma, quando le missioni sarebbero andate come previsto avrebbe iniziato a preoccuparsi per l’equilibrio cosmico.

Quando era un semplice Tenente, aveva ricevuto il comando di una piccola squadra per una missione su un pianeta. Un Eden, aveva pensato allora. Oh, Kirk spesso si accorgeva di quanto fosse stato innocente, e a cosa penserà un Kirk vecchio, di come si stava comportando in questa missione quinquennale come il più giovane Capitano della Flotta Stellare.

Ricordava tuttavia perché lo aveva definito un Paradiso Terrestre: nonostante le armi a disposizione, gli abitanti del luogo non le usavano per combattersi, erano… pacifici. Poi avevano sparato e… Spock era per terra, e c’era del sangue verde. Sì, non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma ogni volta il cuore di Kirk rallentava pericolosamente. Per questo l’immagine di Bones, del Dottor M’Benga e della Chapel si sarebbe solo aggiunta ai suoi incubi. Oh, certamente Spock era in ottime mani, sotto la custodia del Dottor M’Benga, ma Kirk faceva fatica a non essere al suo capezzale e vegliare su di lui… per cosa, poi, non lo sapeva neanche lui, doveva quindi concentrarsi- era il Capitano e aveva una responsabilità, e c’era un vascello Klingon nelle vicinanze, non poteva perdere la testa, il cuore sì, ma non la testa.

Così, aveva infranto la Prima Direttiva, ancora. Kirk sorrise, pensando a quante volte aveva infranto quella prima regola così essenziale per la Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. E al pacato non-fastidio Vulcaniano di Spock.

Ma il Popolo delle Colline era… compassionevole e gentile, un tratto che evidentemente non mancava mai, nelle sue fantasie.

Aveva nuotato nudo con Tyree, tredici anni prima, e sognava. Sognava d’incontrare qualcuno come lui aveva incontrato la sua Nona, simile ad una strega terrestre. Gli raccontò che presto si sarebbe unito a lei nella Notte della Follia. Con lui, era amico, fratello. Ad oggi, Kirk trova così tante somiglianze tra la propria situazione e quella di Tyree che quasi avvertiva i brividi lungo la schiena.

Poi era stato attaccato, sarebbe morto, ma la moglie di Tyree non fosse arrivata in suo soccorso.

Nona lo aveva salvato e, secondo l’usanza del popolo delle Colline, lo aveva fatto unendo il loro sangue e le loro anime… era diventato di sua proprietà. Aveva detto cose che avrebbe voluto non ricordare, sulla guerra… quanto di quello era l’influenza di Nona e quanto propria? Oppure, peggio ancora, gli… piaceva, l’idea di poter non prendere da sé decisioni importanti, responsabilità, regole, era bello delegare tutto quello, il potere di decidere della vita e della morte di tante persone. L’avere una scusante.

Non negava che l’essere Capitano significasse solitudine, rinunce e una certa distanza da ogni cosa, ma lo aveva accettato, sapeva a cosa andava incontro e lo aveva saggiato più volte. Eppure una piccola parte di lui voleva solo smettere di essere- no, non cessare di essere un Capitano, quello mai, non avrebbe mai lasciato l’Enterprise!, no… ma di… avere qualcuno accanto, che poteva prendersi cura di lui, anche nel suo stato più umile e vulnerabile, senza pregiudizi o ricatti, ma solo accettazione. Si era sentito così, sotto il sortilegio di Nona, o almeno… pensava, di essersi sentito così, perché privato del libero arbitrio: forse era solo il suo cervello che riscriveva la storia per riuscire a farlo dormire. Perché non poteva accettare di mettere questo, il proprio intimo, al di sopra del dovere.

Perché Tyree era un uomo puro di cuore, e non si meritava quello che gli aveva fatto, non meritava il suo perdono, perché probabilmente aveva corrotto quel cuore, mettendo cento serpenti in quell’Eden.

Kirk vedeva perché Spock aveva scelto di non conoscerlo, aveva visto la superfice e aveva capito.

La sera successiva, aveva detto a Spock che potevano rimandare la partita a scacchi, visto la scampata morte, ma Spock, totalmente impeccabile, aveva parlato di una trance Vulcaniana che lo aveva rigenerato. Volendo essere il più possibile a conoscenza di qualunque cosa riguardasse i Vulcaniani- e per direttissima Spock, Kirk aveva chiesto se poteva parlargli di questa pratica.

Così si erano ritrovati davanti ad una scacchiera all’Osservatorio e per un breve istante Kirk si chiese se la partita si fosse svolta un giorno prima, solo la sera prima, significava che avrebbero giocato nei propri alloggi e se Spock sarebbe stato favorevole o meno nell’avere un abbigliamento più… casual.

Seppur preso dai suoi voli di fantasia, aveva prestato comunque attenzione alle parole del suo Primo Ufficiale, riguardo la trance Vulcaniana. Doveva allontanare pensieri che potevano essere nocivi per lui, la nave e, non da meno, l’amicizia con Spock.

-Quindi, se ho capito bene… si tratta di una meditazione molto profonda, in cui ci si… estranea, dal mondo esterno, per concentrare tutte le proprie energie al fine di rigenerare la parte lesa? –

-Affermativo, Capitano. – Rispose Spock, muovendo una torre bianca.

E Kirk era affascinato dagli scacchi, dalle partite di scacchi con Spock. Ma quella sera c’era anche altro, nella sua mente. Se fosse stato un caso, lo avrebbe preso come un comune pettegolezzo; erano in una missione quinquennale nello spazio, era normale che l’equipaggio si trastullasse anche così, come personalità e come Capitano non aveva mai badato alle voci di corridoio, ma il suo intuito e altri episodi gli suggerivano che non era un mero pettegolezzo senza fondo di verità.

-Durante la mia convalescenza, ho sentito la presenza dell’Infermiera Chapel, al mio capezzale. In veste non solo d’infermiera, ma di assistenza… emotiva. –

Kirk sorrise, quasi con timidezza: - Quella donna… lei… ti ama. – Non la poteva biasimare.

-Ne sono consapevole. –

-E tu cosa pensi di lei? È… davvero bella, è intelligente, gentile… - Parlò con voce leggera, muovendo le braccia e con il cuore agitato.

-Oggettivamente sì, l’Infermiera Chapel rispecchia queste qualità. E quindi? –

Kirk si passò il palmo sui pantaloni e fece finta di essere impegnato a pensare quale pedina muovere, mentre il suo cervello viaggiava veloce eppure rimaneva sempre incagliato al momento in cui Spock aveva chiuso quella porta. Dannazione, doveva superarlo!

-Su Vulcano, - iniziò, sapendo cosa voleva dire ma ignorando il come, - Quando una persona è- interessata, ad un’altra, insomma… come funziona il corteggiamento Vulcaniano? –

-Come ho già spiegato, su Vulcano si predilige la logica. Pertanto, non v’è spazio per cose illogiche come un “corteggiamento”. Inoltre, gli accoppiamenti sono già prestabiliti da bambini, in modo consono, per poterci dedicate soltanto agli studi e alla ricerca. –

Qualcosa suonò un campanello felice e infame nella testa di Kirk: speranza.

-Ma se non ci fosse quel collegamento già decido in tenera età, il corteggiamento è logico. – Disse con voce troppo morbida. La faccia dell’uomo che si stava volutamente illudendo.

Spock inclinò la testa: - Suppongo di sì. Ma ancora non vedo il punto. –

Kirk deglutì: - Anche i tuoi genitori, Spock. L’Ambasciatore Sarek si è sposato per la seconda volta… con tua madre. -

Vide che forse era un argomento scomodo: era davvero riuscito a mettere Spock spalle al muro in una conversazione? Ma si trattava delle sue origini… era un po’ giocare sporco.

-E’ stato un evento… singolare. – Rispose Spock con freddezza mal celata.

Kirk era particolarmente innamorato di quell’evento singolare.

-Il mio punto, Spock, è che abbiamo la prova che è possibile un corteggiamento Vulcaniano. – Cercò di alleggerire la tensione, mettendo su un sorriso scherzoso: - Per i tuoi genitori ha funzionato, dopotutto. –

-Il matrimonio tra i miei è stato, come avrà sicuramente sentito da mio padre, logico. –

Kirk allargò gli occhi. Certo che aveva sentito, aveva anche visto come la furia di Amanda si era quietata e si era sciolta in un amorevole sorriso, mentre l’Ambasciatore la guardava come se esistesse solamente lei nella stanza. L’amava, logico sposare qualcuno che ami! Per i Vulcaniani almeno. E Spock, dall’alto del suo cervello incredibile non aveva mai compreso? Sapeva chi era l’Ambasciatore, ma non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dalla moglie di questo. Di rimando, il suo Primo Ufficiale, in quegli anni di servizio, non lo aveva mai delucidato su quella che era la sua vita privata. A questo punto sospettava che se conosceva il padre di Spock era semplicemente perché si erano già incontrati, anni e anni prima, al Rala su Risa, altrimenti Spock non gli avrebbe mai detto niente. Esattamente come per T’Pring. Comprendeva e rispettava la riservatezza di Spock, come individuo e Vulcaniano, ma davvero non si era meritato di sapere- cosa? Oh, insomma, Amanda poteva tranquillamente diventare la sua migliore amica!

-Quindi le percentuali sono a favore. – Provò ancora a tenere quel sorriso.

-Perché sembra che mi stia proponendo di “corteggiare” l’Infermiera Chapel? -

-I buoni amici si preoccupano dei loro amici. –

Spock distolse lo sguardo, spostando una pedina. – Vedo. –

Kirk era curioso di vedere come sarebbe stata una partita a poker con Spock.

Sospirò: - Lo so, hai detto che non devo intromettermi. Ma Spock, per favore… capisci che io sono- tuo amico, ci tengo molto a te. Ti ho a cuore. Vorrei solo vederti felice. – Ancora.

-E cosa la porta a pensare che suddetta “felicità”, come la definite voi umani, sia determinata dallo stare insieme a qualcuno o meno? –

Spock non aveva un punto, aveva buttato giù tutta la bancarella di tiro al bersaglio. Si schiarì la voce: - Hai ragione. È un pensiero così vecchio da essere non primitivo, ma più che preistorico. – Si costrinse a stirare le labbra. Poggiò il gomito al poggiolo della sedia e si massaggiò delicatamente le tempie con due dita. – Diamo la colpa al fatto che sono un essere umano. Questo può portare ad essere dei romantici senza speranza. –

-Davvero? – Negli occhi di Spock c’era una piccola luce e Jim cercava di non guardare in quel bellissimo sguardo scuro. Ma Spock aveva fatto del sarcasmo e aveva sempre un effetto così… bello, sui suoi nervi tesi. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così. Se avesse saputo, quel giorno in quella piccola stanza, che questo Vulcaniano avrebbe continuato a perseguitarlo nei sogni, probabilmente avrebbe- cosa, cosa Jim? Niente, probabilmente niente. Così i suoi muscoli rischiavano di addormentarsi, per il perenne sorriso.

-Giuro, è tra le controindicazioni. È scritto in piccolo però, ma d’altronde, è una lista così lunga… -

Ma c’era qualcuno che indubbiamente leggeva ogni postilla, ed era proprio davanti a lui, ancora sulla stessa nave verso l’ignoto. Così sospirò e massaggiò con più sicurezza la tempia: - Spock… scusa per le chiacchiere, so che non ti piace parlare quando non c’è niente da dire. – E, infatti, non disse nulla, così Kirk continuò: - Siamo al Comando di un’astronave, e se qualcosa non va tra noi due, ne risente tutto il resto a bordo. Ti va di parlarne? –

-Non mi risulta che ci siano problemi a bordo. – Rispose immediatamente il Primo Ufficiale.

-No, non in quel senso… tra noi due. –

Spock lo guardò, impassibile e marmoreo: - Deve essere più specifico. Alla mia attenzione non è arrivo niente. – Disse con voce quasi… annoiata.

-Spock, è chiaro che c’è un problema. Che tu, ne hai uno. Con il mio passato... –

Il Vulcaniano rimase in silenzio, unendo lentamente le mani in una posa che gli aveva visto prendere più di una volta: come un gesto e uno stato mentale che fa al posto della meditazione, quando non c’è tempo e modo, ma questo sì. E lo faceva quando c’era un problema, e aveva bisogno di concentrarsi. Kirk aveva sempre avuto la certezza che Spock avesse la risposta a tutto, era sempre stato così, l’aveva sempre trovata, aveva sempre detto qualcosa: questa volta no.

Era stata una pessima idea, il dolore sordo alla testa sembrava aumentare- rispetto al solito eco lontano, non era un Vulcaniano e non ne sapeva molto sui legami, solo per intuizione e sembrava che la sua mente riconoscesse che nelle vicinanze c’era ciò che bramava, ma non poteva. No.

-Per amore della chiarezza, Spock. Non intendo riprendere il discorso di quella roba rotta nella mia testa. – Ma era la verità? No, ma infondo aveva detto “chiarezza”. Spock amava i tecnicismi, ma non era così fluente in umano. – Ci tengo a dirti che hai il diritto di pensarla come ritieni più adatto, siamo liberi tutti: io lo ero di lavorare al Rala come accompagnatore, tu di non condividere le mie scelte. So che lavoriamo bene e che se ci fosse qualcosa di serio non sarebbe così… ah, forse è solo sesto senso umano, ma hai ben definito il tuo pensiero. –

-Per favore, Capitano. – Alzò una mano e si sistemò dritto sulla sedia: - Non era mia intenzione mancarle di rispetto, lei è il mio Ufficiale Superiore e ha dimostrato più volte di essere in grado di- -

-Jim. – Sussurrò, nella disperazione. E sperava con tutto se stesso che non ne fosse uscita troppa dalla voce.

-Scusi? –

Il petto di Kirk si sollevò per prendere aria, che gli fece solo girare di più la testa: - Jim, il mio nome… è Jim. – Il volto di Spock aveva la stessa espressione di quando trovava qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto e ne era incuriosito. L’insaziabile conoscenza di Spock era tra le cose che più amava di lui. – Scusami, ti ho interrotto, continua. – Fece un gesto con la mano libera.

-Sono a conoscenza del suo nome. –

Kirk lo guardò, per un fugace istante, dimentico del dolore alla testa. Per chiunque, tutti, il tono del Vulcaniano poteva passare per inflessibile, ma non per lui. Lo sapeva anche prima di essere momentaneamente legato a quello Spock, che i Vulcaniani hanno profonde e forti emozioni e che potevano esternarle, ma lo facevano in un modo del tutto estraneo agli umani o alle altre specie.

-James Tiberius Kik. Uomo che ha affrontato l’ignoto, l’oscurità. Entità aliene oltre ogni immaginazione, creature di luce, Dei. – Jim sorrise, al ricordo di quelle avventure. – E sul tuo fascicolo della Flotta Stellare, sei ampiamente decorato. –

-Tutti questi titoli… - sospirò Kirk, - Non significano davvero qualcosa, non fraintendermi, per loro era importante e comprendo ma per me, con il passare dei giorni, si fanno solo più lontani e privi di senso. –

-Sono meritati. –

Scrollò le spalle con un’espressione scherzosa: - Non mi sono unito alla Flotta per ricevere onori e allori. – Si rese conto di quello che aveva appena detto e, cercando di mantenere un tono leggero, continuò: - Intendo, non ha senso, dico bene? La Flotta non è per chi cerca ricchezza e fama! –

-Lo vorrei sapere. –

-Cosa? –

-Perché ti sei unito alla Flotta? –

Scelse di essere parzialmente sincero, rispetto a tutto quello che desiderava condividere: - E chi non sogna di viaggiare nello spazio sconfinato? E’- -

-Un sogno comune. –

Kirk voleva fare finta di niente, Spock non stava davvero citando le stesse parole che gli aveva detto in quella tenda medica, anni prima: - Esattamente. – Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, volendo tacere ma, al tempo stesso, sapeva che farlo significare sprecare un’occasione: - Non un cliché, se mi permetti. Penso davvero che possa essere un sogno comune, quello di unirsi alla Flotta Stellare. Io non faccio alcuna eccezione. – Lo guardò attraverso le ciglia bionde: - Tu, Spock, sei un’eccezione. In ogni cosa. –

-Mia madre? –

Jim sorrise dolcemente: - No, oh lei è sorprendente Spock, davvero. Ma sto parlando di te, la Flotta Stellare ha guadagnato un elemento notevole, avendoti tra le sue fila. Il contributo che dai, con la tua acuta mente, per la scienza non è da meno. – Si passò una mano dietro al collo: - Anche le persone che hanno la fortuna di averti nella loro vita… mh, temo che questo sia un rapporto unilaterale… insomma, cosa potrà mai esserci in questo universo che sia alla tua altezza? – Sospirò, consapevole di aver detto troppo, ma andava bene così, Spock meritava di sapere che meritava solo il meglio e che avrebbe sempre avuto un amico, un fratello, al suo fianco. – Adesso prometto che sto zitto e ti lascio parlare! – Fece un occhiolino scherzoso che non sentiva davvero.

-Lo sta facendo di nuovo. –

La voce di Spock era quasi più lontana e fredda del vuoto che aveva nella testa.

-Mh? – Sbatté le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista.

-Ho posto una domanda che riguarda lei, non me. Ma, come spesso accade: sposta l’attenzione e il focus del discorso su di me. –

-Va bene. – Rispose, con quasi troppa enfasi: - Perché mi sono unito alla Flotta? Ho sempre sognato le stelle. Non ho mai visto un’altra strada, per me, se non questa. La terra ferma non fa per me, gli dei mi salvino da una scrivania! – Ridacchiò. – E’ difficile per me, riuscire a concepire un pensiero come… passare la vita timbrando un cartellino, presentandomi a lavoro, avere un orario e quando poi torno a casa… mangiare un boccone e poi andare a letto, perché voglio solo dimenticare la giornata ma poi la mattina arriva e suona la sveglia e- - ebbe un brivido, - Ovviamente, se fosse stato il caso, avrei trovato il modo per scendere a patti per la situazione ma, per fortuna non è così. –

Spock corrugò le sopracciglia: - Capitano… non per sconvolgere l’idea che ha ma lei fa, questa vita: ha un lavoro con orari, un programma rigido. Che le porta via molto tempo che voi umani chiamate “tempo libero”. –

-Non è lo stesso. –

-In cosa si differenzia? –

-Questa nave è la mia vita, è casa mia… - Sorrise, guardando le paratie e i suoi occhi si soffermarono un attimo sui vetri, ammirando lo spazio infinito: - l’Enterprise è tutto quello che ho. – Disse con una leggera stretta al petto e il nulla nella mente, ma solo i gradi del suo ruolo. Sarebbe morto da solo. Deglutì e tornò ad osservare il suo Primo Ufficiale: - Può andare come risposta? –

-Affermativo, Capitano. –

-Bene. – Annuì, sollevato,

-Avrei un’altra cosa da dire. –

Kirk fece un segno con la testa, invitandolo a continuare.

-Non è tenuto a giustificare o a dirmi i motivi delle sue azioni passate. Lei è una persona con una forte morale, ed è sempre una persona libera di agire come meglio crede. Il mio pensiero su di lei non cambia e non cambierà. –

Qualcosa fischiò nella sua mente: - Potrei aver fatto qualcosa di poco… morale. –

-Ininfluente. – Rispose con sicurezza il Vulcaniano.

-Potrei… fare, qualcosa di poco morale. –

-Ininfluente. – La parola già pronta che finisse la frase.

Un angolo delle labbra si sollevò in un lieve sorriso: - Tutta questa fiducia… grazie, Spock. Spero solo di non deluderti. –

-Non vedo come. –

Kirk sollevò le sopracciglia in una pallida imitazione di Spock quando Bones sparlava in forte accento del sud. Titubante se tornare o meno sul discorso di Christine Chapel, perché sì, la felicità non può essere determinata o meno dalla presenza di un partner e infatti… lui non si riferiva a questo. In parte il suo pensiero ha ben poco dell’immagine dell’amico che si ostina a voler proclamare… strano come gli esseri umani cerchino così intensamente di procurarsi dolore emotivo, ma l’altra parte della storia era che, senza un compagno all’arrivo del prossimo Pon Farr di Spock… era una realtà lontana, così come il vuoto nella propria mente. Ma così come l’eco del dolore del legame recito, seppur distante,

c’era un orologio interno della dannata biologia che ticchettava e Kirk era secondo dopo secondo, più vicino al momento in cui avrebbe dovuto forse fare i conti con un universo senza Spock.

Guardò il Vulcaniano e in parte si sentì rincuorato: Spock poteva benissimo essere il creatore delle stelle, era quindi impossibile che non trovasse qualcuno. 

-Grazie, Spock. – Sorrise e cercò di essere meno caloroso possibile: - Sono contento che ne abbiamo parlato. Va tutto bene. –

-Bene è un termine generico. Bene non è accettabile. –

Jim continuò a sorridere: - Qualunque cosa, sono solo contento di averti al mio fianco. –

-E’ una variabile che non avevo considerato, non faceva parte del progetto che avevo stilato per la mia vita. –

-L’Enterprise o me? –

-Trovo illogico separare i due concetti. –

Jim si ritrovò a ridacchiare. – Ma grazie. Mh, vuoi qualcosa da bere? –

-No, non ho bisogno d’idratazione, grazie. –

-Questo umano sì. -

\---

Sargon aveva preso in prestito il corpo di Kirk. Per un istante furono uno solo, Sargon sentì la solitudine… inviandogli la comprendeva. Così felice di sperimentare di nuovo la… pienezza, che perfino la dottoressa Anne Munhall lo aveva accusato di essere preso da una sorta di euforia.

Ma lui era sempre stato bravo nei discorsi, nel motivare… e dopotutto “il rischio è il nostro mestiere” e, segretamente, era stato contento di aver reso possibile a Sargon di riunirsi con la sua amata, Thalassa.

E solo su una cosa Henoch era degno di attenzione: come era possibile che i Vulcaniani non avessero conquistato ogni cosa? Kirk immaginò un universo in cui la razza Vulcaniana aveva costruito il suo… Impero, viaggiando non per amore della pace e della scienza, ma per espandere il dominio, saccheggiare e arricchirsi, come un tempo facevano gli umani. Era una fortuna che nella loro realtà i Vulcaniani avessero optato per una logica pace. E gli dispiaceva, per quell’universo in cui le cose non erano andate altrettanto bene.

Bones gli aveva raccontato di quanto Henoch fosse… passionale, seppur spietato. Se lui sentiva Sargon… chissà come era stato per Spock, condividere il corpo con Henoch.

Sarebbe stato concorde con Sargon… con lui? Ucciderlo? Se non fosse stato per Chapel, cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo: non credo negli scenari senza via d’uscita? Sargon doveva essere stato un buon uomo, a suo tempo, e lo spirito era rimasto intoccato.

Vedeva, inoltre, il perché dietro la scelta di Spock di chiedere a Christine di condividere il corpo nell’Infermiera, era per la missione, per la sopravvivenza di tutti loro. Era stato un pensiero lungimirante, forse preso in considerazione già in Sala Riunioni mentre decidevano cosa fare- Spock in quel frangente era stato abbastanza taciturno, con un’aria contemplativa. In altre occasioni non lo avrebbe fatto… no? E non era lui quella stessa persona che cercava di spingerlo tra le braccia della donna?

Due giorni dopo, stava mangiando in Sala Mensa con il dottor McCoy e Kirk decise di esternare i propri pensieri, anche per sentire come suonassero ancora a voce: - Non pensi che sarebbero una bella coppia? –

Il fatto che senza soggetti Bones avesse compreso a chi si stava riferendo era un buon segno, non era l’unico. Ma il suo cuore non la pensava altrettanto.

-Christine è davvero presa da lui, questo è certo. Ma lui non sembra prestare attenzione a lei. –

-O ad altri. –

Bones gli diede un’occhiata tagliente: - Perché t’interessa? –

-E’ il mio migliore amico, lo sai. –

Il medico inforcò bene la sua verdura: - Lo stesso che non sembra aver gradito l’ultimo desiderio del nostro ospite? –

Jim arrossì, ma cercò di smorzare l’imbarazzo con una mezza risata: - Via via, Bones. Non ha chiesto niente di strano o altro. Voleva solo un ultimo momento con la sua amata. –

-Ancora: non mi è sembrato che approvasse. –

-Era solo stanco, immagino. E’ Vulcaniano, ma anche lui ha i suoi limiti. Probabilmente stava facendo un controllo interno per verificare che Henoch non gli avesse scombussolato qualcosa. – Ma la curiosità lo avrebbe mangiato vivo, un giorno. Si puntò con i gomiti sul tavolo e si chinò un po’ verso l’amico: - Dici che… ha risentito dell’aver condiviso il corpo di Chapel? –

-Quello. – Scrollò le spalle: - Oppure il vedere il Capitano baciare ancora la Dottoressa Munhall. –

-Troppe manifestazioni emotive tutte in una volta. – Si stropicciò il viso.

-Jim, stai bene? – Domandò tra il preoccupato e il minaccioso, un insieme che probabilmente solo il buon Dottor McCoy era capace.

-Sto bene. –

-Mh. – Ovviamente non gli credeva. - E dimmi… come va la testa? –

Kirk controllò attorno velocemente: - Non è il luogo. –

-Cosa? Oh, va bene, allora ti aspetto in Infermeria! – Un sorriso radioso e sadico spuntò sul suo volto, facendolo apparire dieci anni più giovane. Prese il vassoio vuoto e si alzò. – Ci vediamo a fine turno, Jim! –

-No, ehy, no, aspetta, Dottore? –

-Ciao, Jim! – Trillò allegro.

Kirk non fece in tempo a fermalo, così non si prese neanche la briga di alzarsi, Leonard era già uscito dalla Mensa. Sbuffò divertito. Non rimproverava l’amico, essere il suo medico significava inventarsi percorsi fantasiosi, per visitarlo. E ancora, era contento di avere un amico come Bones… non gli dava i giusti meriti forse. Gli aveva chiesto di non fare pressione su Spock o sulla faccenda del legame rotto e non l’aveva fatta.

Andò a disfarsi del vassoio e prese la sua tessera per chiedere un caffè al replicatore, quando vide Spock entrare nella sala, con al seguito la Chapel.

Christine Chapel non era Leila Kalomi, che voleva cambiare Spock, che pretendeva cose che lui non poteva darle. Christine semplicemente… amava Spock perché era Spock.

Prese il suo caffè e camminò verso l’uscita, incrociando i due e dando loro un sorriso.

-Signor Spock. Infermiera Chapel. –

La donna sembrò notare che ci fossero altre persone attorno solo in quel momento: - Oh Capitano, mi scusi. Salve anche a lei. –

-Capitano. – Rispose Spock con un leggero cenno del capo.

-Vado a prendere un tea, lei cosa prende, Signor Spock? –

-Un tea, grazie, Infermiera Chapel. –

Christine si rivolse a Jim, con una precisa preghiera negli occhi che Jim accolse, comprendendo. Le norme sociali dicevano che avrebbe dovuto almeno estendere l’invito anche a lui, in più era un Ufficiale di grado maggiore. Ma gli occhi azzurri cercavano di celare, malamente, il desiderio di poter rimanere da sola con Spock.

-Beh, è arrivato il momento per me di tornare a lavoro. Buona pausa. –

Chapel si girò e andò ai replicatore, per nascondere il suo sorriso di gratitudine, intanto che Spock lo guardava come alla ricerca di qualcosa. Kirk allargò brevemente gli occhi, in un lampo di realizzazione. Oh, Spock.

Una mano voleva disperatamente allungarsi e afferrargli un braccio, stringerlo. Ma come poteva?

-Signor Spock, una patita a scacchi? – Non era la loro serata indicata e immaginava che Spock declinasse, invece qualcosa nacque nei suoi occhi scuri.

-Volentieri, Capitano. –

Jim si sentì audace e minacciato al tempo stesso: - Nei miei alloggi? –

Vide le narici del Vulcaniano vibrare lievemente: - Sì, Capitano. –

-Allora… - si leccò le labbra, non riuscendo a trattenersi: - Fino a quel momento, Signor Spock. –

Si voltò e se ne andò, non poteva rubare il suo Primo Ufficiale alla stessa donna verso cui lui per primo lo stava spingendo. Giusto?

\---

Per fortuna, scoprire che il suo ex insegnante all’Accademia della Flotta Stellare John Gill aveva governato un popolo, istruendoli ad un regime nazista e Melakon e tutto il resto… lo aveva tenuto adeguatamente occupato come solo un evento del genere può fare. Poi erano arrivati i nuovi ordini di alta priorità dalla Flotta, roba importante e segreta, solo per occhi e orecchie del Capitano e del Primo Ufficiale… così, hanno messo su quel siparietto, per attirare la nave Romulana.

Questo, a sua volta, lo aveva tenuto occupato ulteriormente: non voleva pensare a cosa era successo sul pianeta Ekos, nella prigione dove avevano rinchiuso lui e Spock. Privato di dignità, diritti, libertà… umiliato e fustigato. Era stato così anche su Triskelion, quando era stato trattato come uno schiavo e ancora meno, ma allora era diverso, non c’era Spock per fortuna, mentre in quella prigione… ricorda il petto coperto di peli di Spock, la sua schiena e le spalle, quella bellissima pelle pallida e forte, segnata dalla frusta e da strisce verde sangue. Così implacabile e impeccabile anche durante la punizione. Così nel controllo totale della situazione anche quando era quello con le manette.

La morfina del Dottor McCoy era sicuramente in circolo, si disse con una punta di umorismo. Altrimenti non avrebbe permesso a tali pensieri di scorrazzare liberi. Ma doveva ammetterlo, il farmaco aveva attutito lievemente, dopo troppo tempo, il dolore dei fili del legame rotto, che ancora morenti chiamavano in una straziante litania l’altro pezzo per vivere, per essere completo.

Aprì gli occhi e subito il volto di Bones aleggiò come un falco sopra di lui.

-Ehy, bell’addormentata! Le tue orecchie sono tornate alla loro forma originale! E anche le sopracciglia. – Ridacchiò, mentre gli passava sopra un piccolo scanner, leggendo con calma le letture: - Stai andando bene, Jim, l’operazione è riuscita. –

Ancora un po’ stordito, Kirk si mise seduto, volendo assolutamente svegliarsi. Bones stava preparando delle hypo e notò il suo sguardo perplesso.

-Cosa ti turba? -

-Ti sembrerà strano ma… pensavo a John Gill e a quello che è accaduto su Ekos. –

McCoy fece una piccola smorfia, facendo la prima iniezione al braccio. Seguita da una seconda. Rimase in silenzio, così Jim lo prese come un segno che poteva continuare.

-Lui non voleva… hai sentito anche tu Spock, l’esempio di come la Germania si è rialzata è giusto ma… tutto il resto… - Scosse la testa. – E’ orribile. Era mosso dalle migliori intenzioni, poi le cose gli sono sfuggite di mano e Melakon aveva preso le redini del Governo. -

Bones fece la terza ed ultima iniezione e mise via le hypos: - La strada per l’inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni… vale su qualunque pianeta. –

-Immagino di sì. – Si stropicciò gli occhi, notando che le sopracciglia non erano più verso l’alto ma erano tornate ad essere della loro solita forma. Istintivamente, andò ad un orecchio: non era più appuntito, non era più come quelle di Spock.

-Jim? – Il volto di McCoy aveva quel cipiglio indagatore.

-Sto bene. – Gli regalò un sorriso: - Mi dispiace di non averti detto nulla, Bones, riguardo la missione. Ma… ordini dall’alto! – Scherzò un poco: - Non era mia intenzione spaventarti. –

Gli occhi azzurri di Leonard si fecero sfuggenti per un attimo: - Jim… quello che mi ha fatto più paura è stato Spock. –

Jim arrestò il brivido dietro la nuca: - Faceva tutto parte della scenata, Bones. –

-Sì, ma dopo il Pon Farr e quello che ho visto oggi… mi chiedo quanto davvero ne sappiamo su Spock. –

-Bones. – Quasi urlò Jim. – Cosa cerchi di dirmi? Non ti fidi di Spock? – Scese dal bioletto, lo shock era troppo.

Il dottore alzò le mani a palmi in su: - No, non sto- non credo. Jim! Stiamo parlando di qualcuno che non è decisamente la persona più espansiva che esista. Quello che sappiamo è solo frutto di eventi caduti dal cielo. Io sapevo chi era il padre perché me lo avevi detto tu, altrimenti quando lo avremmo saputo? Solo quando ci sarebbe stata assegnata la missione di portare gli Ambasciatori a Babel! –

-Privata, è solo una persona privata! Ha un fascicolo impeccabile, la Flotta Stellare si fida di lui e metà dei Capitani farebbe carte false per averlo come Primo Ufficiale! –

-E cosa, del Vulcaniano dietro la copertina semi patinata da Primo Ufficiale? – Punzecchiò Bones, facendo arrossire Jim, ricordandogli di quella volta, l’unica, in cui Spock gli aveva mentito, preferendo Pike a--- no, essendo ancora leale al precedente Capitano. Bones sapeva come colpire Kirk.

-Quel Vulcaniano. – Disse, poggiando le mani sul bioletto. – E’ una persona capace, intelligente, compassionevole e rispettosa. Lo sai anche tu, allora da dove viene tutto questo astio? –

Anche Leonard si chinò appena, pugni sulle lenzuola ancora calde della sua convalescenza dall’operazione: - Sto parlando di quel suo voodoo Vulcaniano! Ricordo quando quello Spock si è fuso con me, e tu mi hai raccontato come è stato il legame con lui. –

Jim si sentì improvvisamente sgonfiato da ogni irritazione, riuscendo solo a guardare il suo amico.

-Eri felice, di avere quel collegamento con lui. La prima volta in cui non hai più avvertito quella solitudine che ti accompagna da anni. –

Jim si mise dritto, mentre Bones continuava con voce preoccupata.

-Poi un giorno vieni da me e mi dici che quel legame non c’è più, che l’altro Kirk l’ha spezzato, unendosi con il suo Spock. Tu, che ti offri a Spock, a questo Spock… e lui che rifiuta. E dannazione Jim, lo hai spinto tra le braccia di Christine, hai idea di quanto soffre quella povera donna!? –

Aveva una certa esperienza di pene in amore: - Sì… - Dopo quella volta in cui li aveva visti in Sala Mensa, la sera stessa aveva ricordato a Spock che non era nel Regolamento fraternizzare con l’equipaggio. La stessa cosa che Spock gli aveva detto agli inizi della missione. Era innamorato, provava gelosia verso di lei e non aveva resistito dal fare una ripicca a lui. Da quando era così meschino?

-Non vorrei essere scontato, ma dovete parlare. – Anche il dottore si alzò, facendo il giro del bioletto e andando vicino a lui.

Kirk gli diede un sorriso sarcastico: - Lo abbiamo fatto. Tutto risolto. –

-Vedo. – Rispose piccato: - Quindi gli hai chiesto qualcosa come “perché non mi ami, dannato goblin dalle orecchie appunta?”, no? –

-Ma che domande sono, Bones? – Sbottò Jim. – Non si chiede ad una persona perché non ti ama, ci si dichiara e poi si rispetta la risposta! –

Bones mosse una mano come a lasciar intendere che era troppo giovane per capire la vita.

-Sono le domande che si fanno nei casi disperati come il vostro! –

Kirk sospirò, - Posso lasciare l’Infermeria? –

-Sì, sei sano come un pesce, nel corpo… - Altra punzecchiata. Come se avesse bisogno di qualcuno a ricordarglielo.

-Sempre detto che quello che ti distingue dal resto dei medici è il tuo tatto con i pazienti! –

-Sono un medico, non uno psicologo. Tantomeno un analista di coppia. –

Il turno in Plancia si svolse come sempre, tutto nella norma… niente che potesse distrarre la mente di Kirk.

Jim credeva in Spock, poteva credere di avere la sua fiducia, la sua lealtà. Ma quando la Comandante Romulana aveva espresso in maniera così compiaciuta che lui non avrebbe mai compreso loro, Romulani e Vulcaniani, perché umano… poteva ammettere di aver messo un po’ di vera indignazione in quella finta lotta che aveva dovuto mettere su con Spock.

Lui e Spock avevano chiarito, e pensava di dover vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno: aveva Spock, non come desiderava, ma era al suo fianco, amico e fratello.

L’altro Spock diceva di farsi avanti, _beh, ci ho provato amico mio ed è andata come immaginavo e non come speravo_.

Quindi in un breve istante con le parole della Comandante che ancora sibilavano nella mente vuota e rotta, aveva pensato di offrire a Spock un altro tipo di… involucro. Romulano sì, ma i Romulani e i Vulcaniani hanno stesse origini, poteva andare, no? Per poi darsi dello stupido: Spock non lo aveva rifiutato perché umano, Spock aveva guardato appena nella sua mente e aveva deciso di no.

A turno finito, si alzò dalla poltrona, desideroso solo di andare nelle proprie stanze e mangiare un boccone. Volendo dormire il prima possibile, per dimenticare le mani di Spock sul suo volto.

Nella propria Cabina, si levò gli stivali e l’uniforme, non riuscendo neanche ad avere le forze o la pazienza di fare una doccia sonica. Si mise un paio pantaloni e una maglia, restando scalzo, godendo della liberà di poter camminare senza quei dannati stivali. Aggiornò il Diario del Capitano, quello ufficiale e quello personale, poi, archiviato tutto e firmato i vari documenti giornalieri, non rimase altro che la cena.

Si ordinò dai replicatori un sandwich con tacchino e del caffè, mangiandolo svogliatamente.

La Comandante Romulana si era scoperta essere una donna sorprendente. Non per niente era a capo di diversi vascelli da guerra Romulani! Sapeva il fatto suo… ma lui non era cieco: aveva notato come la donna guardava Spock. Erano occhi lampanti tanto quanto il segnale d’allarme che echeggiava nell’Enterprise. Impossibile da non notare, impossibile ignorare. E lui aveva anche dato ordine a Spock di scortarla in quelli che erano stati i suoi alloggi temporanei. Prima di scendere sul pianeta neutrale, la Comandante aveva espresso chiaramente i propri sentimenti per il Vulcaniano, lasciando aperta un’offerta, ma senza specificarne il contesto per gli altri presenti.

Kirk scosse la testa: era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione! Sì, era così. Decise di farsi quella doccia sonica, così smaltì il vassoio con il piatto vuoto e andò in bagno.

A doccia finita, si guardò allo specchio mentre si asciugava, ricordando le parole di Spock quando Bones lo aveva invitato nel suo caldo modo del sud ad andare in Infermeria per farsi levare le fattezze da Romulano.

“ _Capitano, la prego d’andare. Le assicuro che un umano non ha affatto un bell’aspetto con quelle orecchie_.”

Quindi aveva ragione, ben sveglio dall’intervento e dopo ore di lavoro e senza più la morfina in circolo, poteva bellamente affermare che aveva avuto un’idea orrenda.

Si rivestì con il pigiama, guardandosi i piedi e decidendo di rimanere scalzo, ancora. Nella stanza, buttò un occhio alla scacchiera 3D sul tavolino, pensando a quanto fosse fortunato nell’avere Spock nella sua vita, ancora. Sì, era un uomo fortunato. Stava scegliendo quale libro leggere, quando il campanello delle porte trillò. Forse non era stata una buona idea levarsi l’uniforme…

-Avanti. -

In tutta la sua gloriosa logica in veste scientifica, Spock entrò nei suoi alloggi. Kirk si aspettava un rapporto o un documento supplementare o un aggiornamento dai Laboratori, ma il moro non aveva niente tra le mani.

-Signor Spock. – Sorrise, contento di vederlo, sorpreso, soprattutto: - Cosa posso fare per te? – Domandò, prendendo dalla sua libreria personale La Canzone di Achille, di Madeline Miller.

Il Vulcaniano lo squadrò, soffermandosi di più sui piedi scalzi:

-Volevo informarmi sulla sua salute. Avevo domandato anche al Dottore ma ha urlato di, e cito: “usare le mie gambe per andare e fare il mio dovere da Vulcaniano che si reputa così intelligente”. –

Jim ridacchiò: - Sì, suona come Bones. Mi sono totalmente ripreso, altrimenti non mi avrebbe lasciato tornare a lavoro. –

-Ha subito da parte mia la Stretta Mortale Vulcaniana, Capitano e, subito dopo, si è sottoposto ad un intervento chirurgico e, ancora, la procedura inversa di detto intervento, sarebbe comprensibile- umanamente parlando, che ne risenta. Senza tralasciare che l’intera missione era di sua responsabilità, pertanto, se non fosse andata a buon fine, lei sarebbe risultato l’unico responsabile. –

La voce di Spock era lievemente incrinata e Kirk poteva facilmente capire perché, pose il libro sulla scrivania: - Tutte cose necessarie e hanno funzionato, no? La cosa che mi preoccupa è un’altra… tu hai subito di peggio, sei stato costretto quasi a… mentire. Spock! – Mise enfasi nel nome, forse troppo cuore: - Io volevo scusarmi per questa missione. -

-Non ne vedo motivo, - sollevò un sopracciglio scuro: - Abbiamo ricevuto degli ordini e organizzato un piano per attuare suddetta missione. –

-Sì. – Si stropicciò le mani. – Ma ancora… volevo scusarmi per quello che ti ho fatto e detto. Non avrei mai voluto che mentissi, anche omettendo le cose. Voglio che tu sappia che non penso che tu sia un traditore, non ti odio e, per gli dei, non vorrei mai ucciderti. – Spalancò gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di fargli sentire la sua sincerità, andandosi a sedere su una sedia, non fidandosi delle proprie gambe.

-Capitano… Jim. – Al suono del proprio nome, Kirk avvertì qualcosa sciogliersi in lui: - Era per la missione. Il piano che avevamo stabilito. Niente era reale. –

-I sentimenti della Comandante lo erano…Mi ero- - ridacchiò per far scemare la tensione e cancellare quello che aveva detto: - Mi ero davvero preoccupato, quando non sei tornato. -

Per una volta, Spock non fece finta di non aver compreso: - La Comandante mi aveva invitato a cena. Sembrava… sospettoso, rifiutare. -

-Ma certo. – Il cuore e i fili marci del legame spezzato facevano male. – Perfettamente logico. -

-La Comandante mi ha offerto il comando di una nave, sostenendo che nella Federazione non mi avrebbero mai dato davvero un’opportunità, in quanto nella Flotta sono comunque un estraneo. –

-E ti senti così? Un… estraneo? – Scattò, sconvolto.

-Ci sono stati momenti in cui sono stato trattato come tale, sì. –

Kirk si alzò e andò verso di lui: - Qui, su questa nave, con me al Comando? Spock, perché non mi hai detto nulla? – sollevò un dito: - E non rispondere che non si tratta di affari della nave, quindi secondari, perché non me la bevo, Spock, quello che pensi, quello- quello che senti, è importante per me. –

-I Vulcaniani non sentono, Jim. –

Probabilmente Spock aveva bisogno di dirlo tanto quanto lui aveva la necessità di dirsi che poteva superare i propri sentimenti per il Vulcaniano.

-Certamente. – Sorrise. – C’è… altro? –

-Mi aveva offerto… l’Enterprise. –

La sua amata Signora d’Argento… sottrattagli nientedimeno che da Spock. Non immaginava di poter mai aver paura di uno scenario così.

-E… se stessa, immagino. – Continuò in un sussurrò per lui. “Sono stato impegnato, Capitano.” – Ha fatto colpo, Signor Spock. – Disse con una smorfia sul viso che voleva essere solo una pallida sensazione di un sorriso.

-E mentre la baciavo. – _Mentre la baciavo_ , risuonò con un urlo violento della mente di Kirk, che fuori continuava ad avere le labbra stese: - Mi ha detto che non bisogna domandarsi cosa si sta provando, che delle volte bisogna accettare le proprie emozioni, anche se non si comprendono. – _Accettare le proprie emozioni, anche se non si comprendono_.

-Oh. Sono parole… - cosa doveva dire? – Passionali. –

-Ma poi… quando era stato chiaro il nostro vero intento, - _nostro?_ , - lei appariva… sconvolta, ferita. Se non fosse stata dinanzi ai suoi uomini, penso che avrebbe pianto. –

-Una donna ferita è una donna ferita. – Persona, qualunque cosa, chiunque, e la sua frase non aveva senso.

-Mi ha dato uno schiaffo. –

D’impulso voleva chiedere se gli avesse fatto male, quando era evidente che non era così.

-Mi dispiace. – Disse quindi.

-Non posso negare… - Gli occhi di Spock apparivano… fuggitivi, come se si costringesse a parlare: - Che quando sono stato ospite nelle sue stanze e quando abbiamo avuto quel momento da soli, nel turboascensore mentre la scortavo nel suo alloggio, di aver sentito una spinta, verso di lei. Di averle detto che desideravo di trovare un compromesso, per noi due, in futuro. -

La mascella di Kirk si serrò e cercò di mantenere la calma: - Perché mi stai dicendo questo, Spock? – La sua testa era un dolore talmente acuto che faceva quasi fatica a respirare. – Vuoi… lasciare la Federazione- l’Enterprise? – _me?_

-Non sto dicendo questo, volevo solo essere sincero con te. Vedo… un’opportunità attraverso la Comandante, per una possibile alleanza tra l’Impero Stellare Romulano e la Federazione. –

Kirk unì le proprie mani, intrecciando le dita e osservando i propri piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo. Fece di sì con la testa: - Va bene. Ti… ringrazio, Spock, per la tua sincerità. Significa molto, per me. –

-Ti ho ferito. –

Jim batté le palpebre, come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato anche lui. – Cosa? –

-Ho supposto una possibilità del 59,4.3% che ne avresti risentito, di queste informazioni. –

Lo pensava così emotivo? – E il restante 40,5.7? –

-Che ti saresti fidato di me. –

Oh, allora questo cambiava tutto. Poteva quindi rispondersi da solo: sì, era troppo emotivo. Non sapeva su cosa si basavano tali percentuali… ma facevano male da entrambe le parti.

Si schiarì la voce e cercò di trovare un vero sorriso per il suo amico: - Spock, in mezzo a tutto quel casino, hai trovato la strada per una nascita che rappresenterebbe davvero una svolta. Non sarà semplice ma… possiamo lavorarci. – Accavallò le gambe. - Parlami di questo progetto per uno sbocco diplomatico tra la Federazione e l’Impero Stellare Romulano. –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio in un chiaro segno di sorpresa.

Kirk provò una scrollata di spalle, cercando di sembrare naturale: - Vorrei alzare quel 40,5.7! –

Il Primo Ufficiale appariva ancora contrariato: - Sei più di un numero. –

Jim temeva di avere uno sguardo troppo innamorato in quel momento, e non voleva farlo vedere ancora: - Per favore, ci tengo davvero a sapere… - Invitò l’altro a sedersi.

-Molto bene. –

Passò le successive tre ore ad ascoltare il programma in più punti di Spock su come un’alleanza non sarebbe solo fattibile, ma positiva da entrambe le parti. E, nonostante il sibilo del legame che pregava di ritrovare la propria metà, Kirk si era limitato ad ascoltato ogni singola parola.

\---

“ _Io non so come piacere alla gente. Non voglio che tutti mi odino._ ”

Erano queste, le parole dolorose di Elaan, donna del pianeta Elas, data in sposa al Principe di Troyius, per cercare di placare gli animi, evitare una guerra… un matrimonio combinato, in cui i due interessati non avevano assolutamente voce in capitolo… molto più che vecchio stile. Orrendo.

Oltre a questo, c’era un tentativo di assassinio all’Ambasciatore scelto dal Pianeta Troyius per rendere più cordiale la donna, dalla stessa. La pressione del fallimento che gravava sulle sue spalle- sarebbe stato il solo responsabile di tutto. Il mancato matrimonio avrebbe avuto un forte peso nella Federazione, senza contare il fatto del pericolo di una guerra tra pianeti. Come se non bastasse, una nave Klingon si era messa in mezzo.

Avrebbe voluto dire che non aveva i ricordi chiari, che erano annebbiati per via del sentimento scatenato dalle lacrime di Elaan, trattandosi di un potente afrodisiaco che entra in circolo se la pelle nuda vi entra a contatto… invece la sua mente era ben limpida. Ricorda la calamita in cui si era trasformata Elaan, i suoi baci, le sue mani… e gli occhi accusatori di Spock. Non tanto quando l’ha scoperto assieme a Bones mentre la baciava, quanto sulla Plancia. Il suo istinto gli diceva di proteggere Elaan, assieme… sentiva che non poteva cedere, che doveva mantenere la mente lucida e il controllo di sé, per risolvere la situazione, non poteva distrarsi!

Era quasi pronto a vivere in quel modo, ancora una volta privato della persona che amava- ironicamente accadeva più spesso di quello che uno può davvero gestire. Perché non c’era antidoto. Poi… semplicemente… tutta l’attrazione per quella donna era scomparsa, ed era tornato a lavorare come sempre.

Aveva sentito il medico e Spock avere un discorso su questo, quasi gli dispiaceva per Bones, ma almeno adesso esisteva un siero per tutte quelle persone che non avevano la sua stessa fortuna.

I due parlavano del suo rapporto con l’Enterprise e oh, sì, sicuramente l’Enterprise era la vera sola donna della sua vita, ma… non era tutto, almeno nella sua mente. L’amore che provava per Spock aveva cancellato tutto il resto, e adesso si ritrovava ancora una volta a pensare, in solitudine nella sua cabina personale, evitando la Sala Mensa, preparandosi per passare una serata in tranquillità- ci sperava.

Così si era ordinato un pasto leggero al replicatore e in abiti da notte aveva tutta l’intenzione di stendersi a letto, così, semplicemente. Forse non aveva neanche la testa per leggere anche se avrebbe pagato in dilitio puro pur di avere roba con cui tenersi occupato!

Revisionò dei documenti mentre mangiava, e quando finalmente riuscì ad arrivare al letto, sospirò felice e stanco. Era un vero lusso, potersi prendere questi momenti e Kirk aveva intenzione di approfittarsi il più possibile.

L’occhio gli cadde sul comodino, dove riposava la sua copia de La Canzone di Achille, che aveva riletto ancora e ancora da quando l’aveva presa dalla sua libreria personale. La mente volò sul pianeta Platonius, con i suoi abitati dotati di ogni potere… e che passavano le loro giornate come nell’Antica Grecia, così gloriosi… e non sapevano curare neanche un taglietto. Lui e il suo equipaggio sono stati usati per il loro piacere e divertimento… Kirk si chiedeva quando e se sarebbe arrivato mai il momento in cui una cultura nuova non si basasse sulla privazione del libero arbitrio.

Certo… c’era sempre l’altro lato. Quel… lato.

Forse doveva solo… lasciarlo uscire, per poter davvero capire quel… prurito? E il perché, c’erano alcune volte in cui era a suo agio, nell’essere privato di responsabilità e decisioni, nell’avere delle… catene, mentre in altre lo ripugnava! Forse era solo una curiosità. Non ricordava di aver goduto particolarmente, quando era ancora un accompagnatore, e il cliente aveva alcune inclinazioni. Ne aveva tratto il proprio piacere, certo, ma niente di più- roteò i pedi e una caviglia scrocchiò, era un uomo passionale, a cui piaceva il contatto fisico e sapeva anche di essere abbastanza sensibile in diverse parti del corpo, non si era mai condannato per aver avuto una reazione ad un tocco sensuale. Era naturale. Ma allora… cosa? Forse il fatto che si sentisse disposto a rinunciare a quel peso dovuto dalla solitudine e dalle responsabilità solo con Spock e, la componente che il Vulcaniano non lo volesse… lo portava a rinnegare tutto, a sopprimerlo nel proprio io, così come il suo amico e fratello faceva con le sue emozioni? Forse il metodo Vulcaniano poteva funzionare anche su un essere umano… era fattibile? Doveva almeno provare, per non arrivare al punto di essere inabile al Comando.

Il solo pensiero di essere dichiarato emotivamente compromesso era un incubo, se non poteva essere un Capitano non sapeva cosa farsene di se stesso. Oh, certo, era un uomo pratico e si sarebbe rimboccato le maniche, qualcosa avrebbe trovato, soprattutto era consapevole che sarebbe arrivo il giorno in cui non avrebbe più solcato l’ignoto… e la sua amata Enterprise, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei? Rottamata come verrà fatto con lui, per lasciar spazio alla nuova tecnologia e gioventù che sarebbe venuta? Sì, perché era il normale percorso della vita. Ma era esattamente per questo che sapeva, nel profondo del proprio cuore, che non sarebbe mai arrivato a quel punto, che sarebbe prima morto, da solo e tra le sue sorelle stelle. Era un pensiero che lo tranquillizzava, anche dopo il legame rotto, anche dopo aver sperimentato cosa significa essere amato completamente fino al proprio nucleo più intimo.

Il suo equipaggio avrebbe continuato a far carriera. Probabilmente con Scotty in giro non doveva preoccuparsi di che fine avrebbe fatto l’Enterprise, il buon ingegnere sarebbe stato anche capace di nasconderla sotto il suo garage. Ne avrebbe costruito uno solo per lei.

Uhura era un così eccellente orecchio, con un intuito e un’empatia così elevate che quasi si stupiva che fosse ancora sulla propria nave e non in un sofisticato laboratorio linguistico per migliorare la comunicazione tra le varie specie.

Il Signor Sulu avrebbe avuto presto una nave, se la meritava. Nessuno sapeva pilotare come lui, era un tutt’uno con la sua stazione… poteva quasi dire che gli era naturale tanto quando era spontaneo a lui sedere sulla Poltrona di Comando. Sapeva di poter sempre contare sulla sua fiducia e capacità innata di cogliere le varie occasioni e reagire con elevati riflessi… sarà un peccato però, era strano pensare all’Enterprise senza di lui al timore, ma ancora… ci sarà una nave nuova di zecca ad attendere lui e la sua esperienza.

Il giovane Chekov sarebbe stato il più, beh… sempre il più giovane di tutti loro. Ancora alle prime armi, ogni tanto gli ricordava se stesso agli inizi della carriera: entusiasta e pieno di belle speranze. La mente di Chekov era una miniera di dilitio, non poteva che essere felice di averlo nella propria nave! Ogni porta alla sua età era spalancata.

Poi c’era il buon dottore- Kirk sorrise, che sicuramente sognava il giorno in cui avrebbe avuto gli stivali di nuovo su della solida e stabile terra, lontano dai pericoli dello spazio e dalle nuove civiltà che voleva ammazzarli o forme di vita non classificate che volevano mangiarli. Lo immaginava cantare lodi agli dei Vichinghi per quel giorno! Non lo avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza, per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui- oltre ovviamente per essere tra i migliori medici della Flotta Stellare! Diceva spesso che era solo un medico, non l’uomo dei miracoli… eppure ne aveva compiuti più di uno. Il cuore immenso di Bones era un vero tesoro… si doveva ricordare di offrirgli da bere alla prossima licenza di sbarco.

Il sorriso gli scivolò dalle labbra: Spock.

Una volta finiti i loro viaggi, quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di tornare… cosa, di Spock? Immaginava che… avrebbe continuato con la sua vita. Forse qualcosa riguardo la scienza. O, perché no, la diplomazia.

Qui Kirk sbuffò in un piccolo risolino: dopo aver litigato con suo padre per tutti quegli anni, perché si era rifiutato di seguire le tradizioni di famiglia. Un diplomatico!

Spock eccelleva in ogni campo a cui si dedicava, quindi non era difficile immaginare che si sarebbe trovato bene anche lì.

Si bloccò: neanche per un momento, in tutto quel futuro, lui era accanto a Spock.

Ah, già.

Si portò le mani al volto e se lo stropicciò.

Non voleva dimenticare, quello che provava: mai. Ma… riuscire a gestirlo, ecco.

Il campanello trillò e Jim si disse che era ora di tornare a lavoro, qualunque cosa fosse; il dovere chiama! Così si alzò per andare nella stanza con la scrivania, si mise dietro di questa e con un’occhiata all’orologio che segnava le ventidue, diede il permesso di entrare.

Le porte si aprirono con il loro consueto e familiare rumore, rivelando la figura composta e blu di Spock.

-Signor Spock. – Lo accolse, facendogli segno di entrare e lasciare che le porte si chiudessero. – Dimmi pure. -

-Buonasera, Capitano, mi scusi per il disturbo. Volevo essere informato sulle sue condizioni di salute e… ed emotive. –

Kirk rise: - Ancora una volta il nostro buon dottore? –

-No, Signore… sono venuto direttamente da lei. –

-Oh. – Annuì, cercando di cancellare dalla testa il senso di calore e meraviglia. – Tutto bene, come puoi vedere tu stesso! – Allargò le braccia sorridendo.

-Ho notato che lei è sottoposto ad una grande quantità di stress, anche per un Capitano. – Inclinò la testa, mentre parlava con una voce più bassa del solito.

-La responsabilità è sempre, del Capitano, così come per gli imprevisti. Ho firmato anche per questo! – Scrollò le spalle.

-E la mia, di responsabilità, è lei, Capitano. – Disse con fermezza il Vulcaniano.

Jim doveva solo ripetersi che era normale, era da Regolamento: - La faccio lavorare troppo. – Rispose con una smorfia dispiaciuta.

-Non nego che lei sembra avere una predilezione per i metodi più pittoreschi e pericolosi, ma rimango il suo Primo Ufficiale, la mia priorità è e rimarrà sempre lei. –

Kirk fece un mezzo passo indietro, non riuscendo a reggere la grande gravità che esercitava quello sguardo scuro. I fili del legame che cantavano un mantra per attirare la mente di Spock.

-Grazie, Spock. – Lasciò la barriera della scrivania, attirato da quest’uomo così straordinario. – E’ stato molto premuroso da parte tua venire qui di persona. Mi ha fatto piacere. -

-Se posso, Capitano, volevo consigliarle di prendere il primo turno per la prossima licenza di sbarco. Questo può aiutare ad alleviare la mente e il corpo. Non possiamo permetterci che il Capitano sia stressato. – Pronunciò con fare solenne e a Kirk veniva quasi da ridere per la serietà del volto.

-Quando ci verrà concessa, prenderò la mia dose di ore fuori dalla nave, ma non prima degli altri e dopo aver revisionato personalmente i ponti e i vari dipartimenti. – Si mise le mani sui fianchi, per darsi più una posa da Capitano, impossibile da controbattere.

-Non vedo alternative, allora. – Annuì il Primo Ufficiale. – Non posso permettere che il Capitano attendi così tanto. Lei ha la priorità. Pertanto, in attesa della prossima licenza, vorrei propormi per alleviare il suo stress. –

-Spock, la priorità ce l’ha equipaggio! Non posso semplicement—cosa? – Allargò gli occhi e le sopracciglia schizzarono quasi sotto i capelli dallo stupore: - Tu proponi cosa, di preciso? – Chiese con cautela.

-Ho fatto delle ricerche e ho riscontrato che, nelle forme di vita umanoidi, esseri umani soprattutto, lo stress si accumula solitamente sulle spalle e nei piedi. –

Kirk abbassò la testa verso i propri.

-Oh, questo? Un piccolo… vizio, che mi concedo ogni tanto. –

-Troveresti sollievo nell’azione del massaggiare la zona? –

Kirk deglutì e sorrise, imbarazzato: - Sono okay con i massaggi. Grazie, Spock, provvederò. – Guardò le mani di Spock. Eleganti e veloci sulla sua postazione scientifica e mentre digita sui computer e così attente e delicate, quando maneggia le provette e i campioni del laboratorio… così… forti e ferme, quando doveva combattere in una situazione di emergenza.

-Ti stai… proponendo di farmi tu, quel massaggio? -

Non per la prima volta, il pensiero di quelle mani sul proprio corpo, nella propria mente… gli faceva salire i battiti del cuore e temeva che l’altro, con quel suo super udito, potesse sentirlo. Sapeva di quanto potessero essere dolci, le carezze di quelle mani. Anche se appartenevano ad uno Spock di un’altra dimensione, era certo che anche il suo Primo Ufficiale fosse altrettanto ipnotico e gentile nelle sue carezze.

-Sì. –

Ancora, la voce del Vulcaniano era un sussurro, come se la gola gli si fosse chiusa ma avesse fatto in tempo a parlare. Si stava forse sforzando?

-Ma le mani per i Vulcaniani non sono… qualcosa si sacro? – _Voi vi baciate, con le mani_.

-Schermo giornalmente la mia mente. –

-E non richiederebbe più energia, stando a così a contatto? –

-No, Jim, affatto. –

L’uso del proprio nome da parte di Spock gli procurava un calore nello stomaco che non avrebbe mai dovuto esserci. Lo cancellò: Spock poteva sentire quello che provava, se davvero avrebbe… no, Spock aveva solo notato la sua stanchezza e si stava offrendo, in amicizia, di aiutare.

Spock indicò la zona notte. – Se vuoi stenderti. –

Aveva scoperto che quando Spock lo chiamava “Jim”, c’erano ben poche cose che gli avrebbe negato. Nei limiti della decenza, ovviamente. E purtroppo per Spock, Jim aveva una linea tra la non decenza e la decenza che era molto, molto sottile.

Andò nella stanza e si chiese se aveva mai davvero sperato in quello scenario: lui, tra il proprio letto e Spock. Era già stato in un letto con uno Spock, ma era diverso… questa volta sembrava… vero, forse perché non aveva mai creduto possibile che sarebbe potuto accadere.

-Mettiti comodo Jim, sarebbe complicato un massaggio nella tua posizione attuale. –

Kirk sorrise mentre sentiva il più fine umorismo dell’amico. – Hai ragione, come sempre. – Cercando di non vedere ciò che non esisteva, si distese di nuovo, sopra le coperte rosse. Quando Spock si sedette ai piedi di queste, Kirk sentì le proprie spalle rilassarsi, notando solo in quel momento quanto si sentisse teso. _Suvvia Kirk_ , si disse, _è un amico che ti sta facendo un favore. E’ Spock. Smettila_. _Se è difficile per te, immagina per lui!_ Abbassò lo sguardo e trovò Spock che lo fissava con tranquillità, e la sua schiena era ritta e ferma come sempre. Sorrise e mosse un piede, attento a non dargli per sbaglio un calcio, Spock mosse il braccio e accolse il piede sulle cosce. Senza dire niente, iniziò ad applicare una leggera pressione alla pianta e al dorso. Era una fortuna che non soffrisse il solletico, anche se sarebbe stato divertente. Voleva chiudere gli occhi, ma scoprì di essere totalmente attratto dalle mani di Spock sulla sua pelle.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, avvertendo un nervo che veniva steso. Poi un altro. E ancora. Certo, gli stivali in dotazione dalla Flotta non erano su misura o i migliori in comodità, ma non aveva fatto caso a quanta tensioni si fosse accumulata in quella piccola zona.

Spock cambiò punto e si concentrò ai lati, passando a palmi aperti dalle dita al tallone. Su e giù. Non c’era la stessa pressione di prima, era un tocco più leggero. Poi passò al dorso e ripeté l’azione, salendo sulla caviglia e circondandola, stringendo appena le dita attorno la pelle.

Kirk sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi, con la bocca appena aperta. Ebbe la sensazione di sprofondare e d’istinto spinse quel piede verso Spock, mentre l’altra gamba scivolava verso l’esterno del letto.

-E’ piacevole? –

-Mh hm… - Un sorriso sognante era dipinto sul proprio volto, ma non poteva farci niente. – Molto. Grazie… -

Le dita di Spock lasciarono la caviglia e Kirk avvertì di colpo una sensazione di… abbandono, nella propria testa. Le mani di Spock tornarono alla parte superiore della pianta del piede, massaggiando sotto le dita. La pelle e le ossa furono come tante piccole cose sparse che venivano rimesse al loro posto, con cura.

-Non immaginavo di avere così tanta… tensione. – Parlò, doveva farlo.

-L’ultima missione è stata molto particolare. –

Spock spinse al dentro del piede e lui gemette piano. Dannazione. 

-Quale, delle tante cose successe, per la precisione? – Kirk era vagamente consapevole che la frase non aveva molto senso, ma in quello stato poteva fare poco.

-La donna di Elaan. – Rispose pronto il Primo Ufficiale. – Non appariva disposta a collaborare, per la pace tra i due pianeti. –

Kirk si accorse che non sapeva cosa farsene delle proprie mani, tranne ovviamente quello che desiderava. Così, prima di fare qualcosa di terribile, le sollevò sopra la testa, il più lontano possibile.

-Non è bello quando non puoi decidere chi sposare… - Suggerì.

-Suppongo. – Partì dal centro e tornò ai lati del piede. - Ma lei sapeva essere molto arrogante, fino alla violenza. –

-Ha conosciuto solo quello, forse si dimentica soltanto che può anche essere gentile. – Si leccò le labbra, ricordandosi di respirare.

Spock annuì: - La tua volontà nel cercare di sostituire l’Ambasciatore è stata notevole. –

Kirk sollevò le sopracciglia, provocando in Spock la stessa reazione: - Dimmi Spock, mi confermi quello che ho detto… che il tuo pianeta è l’unico che ha donne logiche? –

-Sì, confermo. –

_E T’Pring, allora?_ Non riuscì ad arrestare il pensiero. Così si affrettò a sotterrarlo sotto il ricordo del resto della missione.

-Il tuo aiuto è stato essenziale come sempre. – Dichiarò, ed era la verità. – Non so cosa farei senza di te. – Il sorriso divenne qualcosa di troppo intimo. Ma cercò di convincersi che era in veste di Capitano, amico, fratello… perché non poteva sperare in altro, giusto? Un lampo gli tornò alla mente: la collana che l’altro Spock gli aveva dato. _Oh amico mio, forse semplicemente qui non è possibile, sono contento che sei finalmente legato al tuo T’hy’la_. Il ricordo degli occhi di Spock, quando lo guardava con quella collana addosso, erano una culla sufficiente per la propria solitudine.

-Anche se diventassi meno propenso ai guai, temo che avrai comunque bisogno di me. – Lo informò Spock, tornando alla caviglia.

-Trovo difficile che accada, quindi sei bloccato ad essere il mio Primo Ufficiale. – Fino alla prossima scena, Shakespeare.

-Non vorrei che riaccadesse qualcosa come su Amerind. –

Kirk rimase un momento in silenzio, era troppo da prendere. Perché Spock tirava fuori quella missione?

-In un momento di distrazione mia e del dottore, hai riportato gravi ferite, al punto da avere un’amnesia. –

-Un incidente che, lo ammetto, poteva essere evitato. –

-Qualcosa che poteva allontanarti dalla poltrona, dal tuo equipaggio. E da me. –

Kirk lo guardò e decise di non ascoltare il proprio cuore, perché faceva male: - Grazie per avermi aiutato a riavere la memoria, in caso contrario… penso che lo scenario successivo sarebbe stato come da prassi: un annuncio alla Flotta della mia accidentale scomparsa in una missione, i miei file archiviati, te come facente funzione di Capitano finché non sarebbe stato trovato un altro Capitano e, chissà… tu? La prassi. –

-Non sono favorevole a questa linea di eventi. – Rispose Spock, con voce tagliente e fredda.

-Suvvia, Spock. E’ da Regolamento, cosa c’è di sbagliato? - 

-Non trovo logico quest’umorismo. Neanche il Dottor McCoy lo troverebbe. –

Kirk ridacchiò, - No, penso di no. – Il piede venne bloccato per la caviglia e Jim abbassò ancora lo sguardo, trovando il volto di Spock: come se fosse premuto sotto il suo corpo caldo, a pochi centimetri, che lo fissava intensamente, comunicando in silenzio. Eppure Spock non si era mosso…

-Spock, tranquillo, era solo un’ipotesi, uno scenario senza via di fuga, non il mio tipo. –

-Quando eri privo di sensi… ho usato la fusione Vulcaniana per aiutarti. Non lo ricordi, razionalmente. -

Il tono di Spock era pacato adesso, lo sguardo alla ricerca di qualcosa, come se stesse sondando e analizzando, per essere certo di qualcosa.

-Ma ricordo le tue mani, la tua presenza nella mia mente. – Sussurrò. – Spock… volevo chiederti… puoi insegnarmi la meditazione Vulcaniana? –

-E’ una richiesta che non mi è mai stata avanzata, soprattutto da un umano… ma se desideri applicarla per aiutare a rilassarti, allora volentieri. –

-No, non solo, io… - prese in un pugno le lenzuola, - Viene usata anche per controllare le emozioni, vero? E’ anche grazie a questo tipo di pratiche, che i Vulcaniani sono arrivati ad essere quelli che conosciamo oggi. Logici e razionali. In pieno controllo dei solo sentimenti! – Kirk spalancò gli occhi: - Scusa, senza, i sentimenti. –

Spock smise di massaggiargli il piede, posandolo sul letto e intrecciando le dita tra loro, forte: - Il tuo scopo, è quello di diventare come un Vulcaniano? –

-No, sono un umano, non penso di… avere la giusta disciplina, ma forse la conoscenza del tuo popolo mi può aiutare. – Si mise seduto, ritirando le gambe.

-Perché vuoi acquisire questa pratica? –

Jim mi mise seduto sul bordo del letto: - Perché, vedi, Spock… ci sono delle cose, nella mia mente che… non mi permettono di… - gesticolò, non sapendo neanche lui come esprimersi senza disturbare l’altro.

-Ti senti emotivamente compromesso? –

-Quello che vorrei evitare… -

-Da quanto tempo? –

-Oh, - Lo guardò, poteva dirlo? Non c’era una sorta di tacito accordo? – Molto tempo. Da prima che diventassi Capitano… o che entrassi nella Flotta Stellare. – Sorrise.

-Capisco… -

-Spock, per favore. – Si girò verso di lui, nella paura che potesse andarsene: - Io… ci ho provato, davvero, ci ho provato così tanto… - Sussurrò, come se le pareti avessero le orecchie, perché era un segreto che nessuno doveva sapere, neanche Spock o se stesso. – Ma quello che sento per te non vuole andarsene. Ti chiedo di credermi, quando ti dico che ho provato con tutte le mie forze. –

Spock si prese qualche minuto, Kirk decise di lasciargli tutto il tempo che necessitava.

-Su Vulcano, presso il Monastero di Gol, dove vivono i Grandi Maestri, si svolge una pratica molto antica del mio popolo, quando vogliamo raggiungere la totale logica. –

Non aveva mai sentito niente del genere, e il fatto che Spock stesso condividendo qualcosa di così privato quasi lo imbarazzò. Socchiuse le labbra e non respirò, nel timore di disturbare le parole dell’amico.

-Si chiama Kolinahr, l’epurazione da tutte le emozioni. Il raggiungimento finale del credo di Surak, il Padre della Logica… -

-Grazie, Spock, per questo… ma ancora, non penso di poter-- - Si bloccò e guardò Spock. Si chiese per quale motivo il suo amico così riservato avesse scelto di punto in bianco di dirgli una cosa del genere. Prima gli aveva detto che non poteva vivere senza le emozioni, che mirava a controllarle e sopprimerle, come facevano i Vulcaniani. Forse Spock gli stava dicendo qualcosa… senza dirla? Si avvicinò, strusciando sulle coperte:

-Io… Spock. Io sono solo un umano e… non penso di poter vivere privo, di emozioni. Sì, fanno male, possono fare molto male, ma non le cambierei con niente in tutta la galassia. Comprendo il bisogno Vulcaniano di ordine e pulizia e… so che la tua mente è la migliore. – Tirò fuori un sorriso dal cuore, che si era andato a nascondere da qualche parte.

Spock si voltò verso di lui, fissandolo. Kirk desiderava che chiudesse anche la sua seconda palpebra, tutto, per dargli un momento senza quegli occhi che lo stavano sondando. Perché erano troppo belli. Essere al centro dell’attenzione di quel cervello era… una scarica diretta ai nervi del sistema nervoso. Come se con la sola forza del pensiero, il Vulcaniano potesse farlo muovere a suo piacimento. _Oh, dei_ …

-Mi rendo conto che è una pratica estrema, per un essere umano. –

Jim annuì: - Puoi… insegnarmi la meditazione Vulcaniana? –

-Richiede controllo, pratica. – Gli occhi scuri lo squadrarono. – Forse potresti riuscirci. –

-Davvero? – Quasi ansimò felice, talmente era sollevato.

-Ma richiede una fusione mentale. – Disse con tono grave. Queste fece sì che Kirk si ritrasse:

-Oh. Capisco… mh… non c’è davvero altro modo? Possiamo fare una prova senza? –

-Richiederebbe più tempo. –

Kirk strusciò i piedi sul pavimento. – Va bene, Spock… la decisione spetta a te. – Sorrise: - Se vuoi possiamo fare la fusione, so che la fai solo in caso di emergenza, e questa non lo è. Altrimenti prendiamo la cosa con calma e… alla vecchia maniera. - 

-Non sono contrario ad una fusione, Jim. –

Jim fu sorpreso, ma non si permise di sperare troppo, e si limitò a guardarlo con circospezione. Spock continuò:

-Non servirebbe una fusione profonda, ne basta una leggera, affinché possa guidare la tua mente nel primo percorso, per il resto il mio compito sarebbe di supervisionare. –

Il biondo aprì la bocca. Oh: - E tu non sei niente, se non pragmatico e logico. La strada più diretta e semplice sarebbe questa, senza levarci tempo aggiuntivo. –

-Esatto. –

-Ma tu non vuoi entrare nella mia mente. – Kirk inclinò la testa e cercò i suoi occhi: - Vedrai i miei pensieri. I miei ricordi. – Annuì con serenità. – Sì, posso comprendere. – Spock diceva che non c’era niente che gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea su di lui, tranne il trovarsi dinanzi quello che effettivamente lo avrebbe fatto. Stava solo cercando di non ritrovarsi nella posizione di mentire. L’idea di poter avere Spock di nuovo nella mente era così allettante. Aveva sentito paragoni di uomini nel deserto che cercano acqua, un’oasi. Si sentiva come un uomo perso nel deserto a cui era stata offerta una borraccia d’acqua, fatto assaggiare un sorso e poi strappata dalle mani. I fili del legame erano tremolanti, ansiosi e spaventati. Volevano essere completi, curati… amati… ma sapevano che era troppo spaventoso sperare.

Spock non voleva vedere ancora questo. Non poteva biasimarlo.

Pressò le labbra, mentre cercava una soluzione: - C’è un modo per… bloccare quella… cosa, nella mia testa? – Spock lo fissò con un sopracciglio sollevato: - So che schermi la tua mente, se riuscissi a farlo anche io allora forse le cose sarebbero… - non trovava la parola. Gesticolò, ma neanche lui lo sapeva cosa intedeva. Meglio? No, non era meglio essere chiusi tra quattro mura nel proprio subconscio. Ma forse… era meglio per Spock. – Non dovremmo preoccuparci di altro. –

-Affatto, affinché la meditazione funzioni, occorre che raggruppi tutti i fatti, i pensieri, analizzandoli uno per uno, logicamente e poi scartarli una volta risolti. –

Jim sorrise piano: - Non faccio altro che pensarci, cercare di trovare un motivo… una soluzione. – Scosse la testa: - Non è fattibile. –

-Ho detto che non sono contrario ad una fusione, perché mi fai ripetere? – Domandò Spock con un lieve cenno di fastidio nel linguaggio del corpo.

-Ma Spock. – Jim sussultò per la reazione dell’amico, subito si ricompose e abbassò la voce, ancora, come se qualcuno fosse in ascolto, e sapeva che non poteva permettere che qualcuno lo sapesse, cosa altrimenti di Spock? – Se entri nella mia mente senza che mi schermo tu vedrai- sai cosa c’è, lì. – Sospirò: - E’ stata una pessima idea. Scusami, non era davvero mia intenzione metterti a disagio, Spock. Ci sono molti modi, troverò qualcosa nel database della Federazione. – Trovò un sorriso: - I metodi Vulcaniani sono i migliori, ma per il mio caso andrà bene anche altro. –D’istinto, sollevò una mano per posarla sul braccio dell’amico, ma si blocco e per camuffare la cosa decise di alzarsi.

-Preferiresti qualcun altro nella tua mente, al posto di me? –

La domanda. Il tono. Tutto era sbagliato: Kirk rimase spiazzato e tornò seduto, piano, convinto di avere le orecchie che fischiavano.

No, certo che no. Voleva Spock. Spock. Spock. Scosse la testa e si ricompose.

-Non si tratta di quello che preferisco io… speravo che ci fosse un modo per superare questa cosa, ma mi rendo conto che è stato stupido, da parte mia, rivolgermi proprio a te. – Si passò le mani sulle cosce, sfregando i palmi sul tessuto dei pantaloni: - So che faresti di tutto, per dovere e Regolamento, per aiutarmi. Sei mio amico, mio fratello. – E poi una grande voragine dolorosa e ululante con la stessa massa gravitazionale di un buco nero. – Sei disposto a rischiare molto, troppo, per me. Ed io non posso permetterlo. –

Spock unì le mani davanti a sé, come quando erano in Plancia e si trovavano in una situazione problematica, misteriosa e allora Kirk lo guardava e poteva vedere quel meraviglioso cervello iniziare a muoversi per trovare quel particolare che a tutti gli altri era sfuggito.

-Riponi un’illogica fiducia in me. – Parlò con voce pesante e pensierosa. Jim sentì nel petto la voglia di abbracciarlo. Ovviamente non poteva farlo.

-E’ meritata, hai più volte dimostrato che posso fidarmi di te con la mia vita. – E sapeva che lo stava guardando con l’amore dipinto negli occhi, ma finché Spock non voltava la testa, poteva permetterselo. – Sono davvero grato, per la tua presenza, Spock. Non vorrei mai che qualcosa alterasse questo aspetto della mia vita. –

-E se ci fosse qualcosa, nella mia mente, che sia in grado di farlo? –

Jim socchiuse gli occhi con una smorfia. Ma gli lasciò del tempo:

-Non hai visto quello che penso. O sentito. Quindi, non hai niente per avvalorare la tua tesi e ti chiedo di non fare speculazioni. Anche se sono… gradevoli. Tali che non vorrei mutassero. –

Kirk sospirò e si rilassò, posando per metà una gamba sul materasso e girandosi verso l’amico: - Spock, va bene. E’ okay così. Non dovrai mentire… il nostro rapporto, in Plancia e nel privato resterà immutato, esattamente come lo conosciamo, come… sarà sempre. – Si leccò le labbra, faceva male, faceva sempre più male. Ma poteva cavarsela: era un Capitano e non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di levargli il Comando, neanche se stesso. Ridacchiò: che ironia… forse era l’unica cosa che lo accomunava a quel James Kirk così spietato… avevano solo la loro nave. Beh, adesso James aveva anche il suo Spock. Era felice per lui. Per quanto riguardava se stesso, aveva solo bisogno di un’altra stella da seguire.

-Quello che è nella mia mente potrebbe stupirti. –

Appariva davvero sicuro, e Kirk gli credeva.

-Sì, immagino di sì. – In effetti… possedeva solo i puntini che aveva unito, nient’altro. Era davvero pronto a conoscere la verità di quello che pensava Spock? Era così disperato per un suo tocco? Il legame spezzato rispose per lui: sì. E poi… poi cosa? Prese un bel respiro, rumoroso di proposito: - Non volevo metterti a disagio, Spock. Facciamo finta che non sia mai successo, vuoi? Oh, sì, la faccenda della memoria eidetica. Ho la soluzione. – Sollevò un dito, cercando di mettere su un’espressione scherzosa: - Si trattava solo di una richiesta illogica, illogico non è qualcosa che serve. Può essere scartata dalla… mente. – Fece un po’ di fatica, perché improvvisamente pensò a quella pratica così complessa, il Kolinahr: forse Spock aspirava a quel tipo di stato di vita. Strinse forte la mascella per impedirsi di parlare a proposito. Non erano affari suoi. Deviò l’argomento: - Oh, ma guarda, il tuo bel lavoro sprecato! – Mosse i piedi. – Grazie Spock per il tuo impegno, è stato rinfrescante, non immaginavo di averne bisogno… alla prossima licenza di sbarco non cercherò un bar ma un centro massaggi. Mi hai aperto un mondo! –

Spock lo guardò, intensamente. Ovunque. Kirk si sentì quasi… giudicato. E si accorse che stava di nuovo portando l’attenzione sul Vulcaniano. Non sapeva cosa dire.

-Non avrebbe senso dimenticare, non posso. E’ sciocco supporre che bastino queste parole, per far cadere l’argomento. Mi hai presentato quello che per te è un problema e ti sono grado, per aver pensato a me. Io per primo, mi sono proposto per alleviato la pressione e lo stress a cui sei quotidianamente sottoposto. –

-Ti ho chiesto troppo. – Biascicò.

-Vedi… non ho mai sentito, conosciuto, qualcuno che avesse deciso volontariamente di vivere con un legame recito. Per cui- -

Kirk allargò gli occhi.

-Sei curioso. – Sussurrò quasi con dolcezza.

-In più aspetti. – Rispose con quella che Kirk poteva chiamare solo un accenno di timidezza.

Lui avrebbe avuto aiuto per sistemare i propri sentimenti in una scatola, Spock avrebbe soddisfatto la sua parte di scienziato. Andava bene. Entrambi avrebbero ottenuto qualcosa. Jim pensò a quei fili… quale spettacolo patetico. Neanche una cavia da laboratorio, ma un’anomalia.

Deglutì e si tenne stretto il cuore. Annuì una, due volte. – Okay. Sì. –

-Jim? –

Kirk non si era accorto che la propria voce tremava, si costrinse a sorridere e ad apparire come il solito rilassato Jim.

-Se vuoi fare la fusione, Spock, andiamo, falla. Non sapevo che fosse uno scenario vincente per entrambi. –

-Ma i miei pensieri… -

-Qualunque cosa pensi, Spock, è… logico. – Sollevò un angolo della bocca. Cercò di rilassarsi, chiudendo gli occhi e offrendo il volto, cercando di ricordarsi gli occhi con cui lo aveva guardato Spock, quando ancora non sapeva. Ne avrebbe avuto presto bisogno.

Ma Spock non faceva nulla e Kirk era tentato di prendergli il polso e portare la mano nei punti di fusione. Improvvisamente si sentì stupido davvero. Quale danza avevano fatto, quando bastava essere diretti come spesso erano stati? Dannazione a Kirk e alla sua bocca.

Poi sentì le dita di Spock sfiorargli la pelle e trattenne il respiro. Immaginò l’elettricità sotto quel tocco, lasciando una piccola scia di fuoco, lo immaginò così intensamente che se ne convinse.

Il Vulcaniano pronunciò le parole sacre e antiche del suo popolo e, ancora, Spock era nella sua mente.

Erano nel nulla, nel buio. Jim guardò l’amico, appariva… scomodo. Così si girò verso i fili del legame, trovandoli ansimanti esattamente come li sentiva sempre, ma era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che li aveva visti: erano appena dorati come li ricordava, erano sanguinanti e tremanti. Sibilavano stremati, ancora cantando per cercare quella parte mancante.

Non era difficile comprendere il motivo per cui i Vulcaniani non erano soliti lasciare che queste cose… vivessero. Jim era forse crudele? Capiva perché Spock fosse incuriosito.

-E’ qui. Beh, non si è davvero spostato. – Indicò con una mano i fili, non volendo guardare Spock.

-Possiamo occuparci prima del motivo per cui hai richiesto la fusione, la pratica Vulcaniana della meditazione. – Intervenne Spock, non si era accorto che fosse così vicino. – Si tratta sempre di… qualcosa di personale. – Kirk aveva la sensazione che Spock si sforzasse di dirlo.

Scosse la testa: - Posso aspettare, non è importante. – Era una bugia, in parte. Poteva aspettare, davvero. Ma era oh, così importante. Ma Spock lo era di più, lo era sempre di più. E nella fusione non si poteva mentire. Sorrise. – Prenditi il tempo che serve per studiarlo. Io vado, ah, vado a pulire un po’ questo posto. – Buttò lì come una battuta, come se avesse invitato l’amico in casa ma aveva dimenticato di sistemare. – Se ti servo per… non lo so, qualcosa sull’effetto azione-reazione, fammi sapere. –

-Di cosa parli? –

Kirk fece spallucce: - Vuoi studiare il legame. Mi sono solo offerto se occorre la mia partecipazione per qualche esperimento particolare. -

-Hai pensato che io fossi interessato a questo per qualche fine scientifico? Esperimenti? –

Il tono era contrariato e Kirk non capiva.

-Per quale altro motivo altrimenti? Senti, Spock. – Sollevò le mani a palmi in su: - Mi hai detto che questo tra la tua gente è anomalo, va bene. Sono umano e capisco che possa suscitare curiosità la mia situazione. Ho già dato il mio consenso, vai. – Pronunciò l’ultima parola con troppa enfasi: - Ma fammi levare delle cose intorno, non vuoi imbatterti in alcune di quelle. –

-Davvero. – Sussurrò con risentimento l’altro e Kirk si gelò sul posto. Un conto era sapere, cosa pensava Spock, un conto era sentirlo: sembrava che il Vulcaniano facesse trapelare qualcosa attraverso la fusione, forse era per chiarire di più il concetto.

Spock camminò verso di lui: - Pensi così poco di te? –

Era una domanda strana. Kirk pensava molto di se stesso. Ma quando si trattava di Spock… gli sfuggiva sempre qualcosa. Una volta si vantava di conoscere il suo amico, una volta.

-La tua fiducia e… affetto, verso di me è quasi totale e senza logica. –

-Insegnami come arrestare tutto questo. – Sollevò lo sguardo, trovando gli occhi imperscrutabili di Spock. Due pozzi neri. Dove era quel caldo marrone scuro?

-Jim… - Il proprio cuore perse un battito a quella voce, come se fosse stata sussurrata direttamente sul suo petto: - Ti sei aperto a me, senza paura. Vorrei poter fare altrettanto… -

-Non devi farlo. Non vuoi, lo sento che non vuoi farlo. –

-Il fatto che “senti” qualcosa di mio, significa che il mio controllo difetta. –

-Cosa? E’ la mia mente? Spock, dovevi dirmelo prima: interrompi subito la fusione! –

Spock gli mise le mani sulle braccia: non lo faceva da quando aveva scoperto che era vivo, che non lo aveva ucciso. Spock chinò la testa verso di lui, avvertendo dove erano arrivati i suoi ricordi.

-Pensi spesso al mio Pon Farr? – Domandò con una punta di timore.

Kirk deglutì: - Ogni tanto… è stato tutto così… inaspettato. Ho avuto paura. –

Spock annuì: - Di me. –

-No… per te, quel dolore, tutto quello non lo avevi chiesto. Per me, sì… la prospettiva di una vita senza di te. –

Spock continuava a guardarlo con quegli occhi, come se cercasse capitolo dopo capitolo del suo personale libro mentale; - Mi hai spinto verso Christine Chapel. –

Non riusciva a reggere quello sguardo: - Volevo che fossi felice, anche senza le spore… non avevo nulla da offrirti, lei forse poteva. -

-Poi mi hai detto di allontanarmi da lei. –

Kirk si scansò il più possibile, ma la presa di Spock era di acciaio: - Ero geloso! – Sbottò, rosso in volto. – Professo di volere la tua felicità e poi non riesco a guardarti al fianco di altri. Gli esseri umani sono fatti anche così. – Chiuse gli occhi: - Ma tu hai ragione: l’idea di dover essere con un partner, per essere contenti e soddisfatti non è logica, è superata. –

-E quelle donne con cui sei stato, anche per le missioni. – Sussurrò Spock vicino il suo orecchio. Kirk non sapeva cosa pensare, non aveva mia visto Spock così.

Jim sgranò gli occhi. -Non erano niente, neanche le ricordo. –

-Lo so. E gli altri… i tuoi clienti… -

Kirk tornò a chiudere gli occhi: - In una fusione non si può mentire. Puoi omettere a voce quanto vuoi ma qui… qui… oh Spock, è così palese. – Percepiva tutto il disgusto, l’orrore… la vergogna. Amplificata non solo dalla fusione, ma dalla presa ferma dell’amico. – E’ davvero così umiliante per te, il fatto che sono stato un accompagnatore? Perché Spock, perché? Facciamola finita; dimmi la verità. Non un’omissione Vulcaniana, ma la verità! – Urlò, quasi, perché gli scoppiava la testa e attorno l’aria si faceva pesante, calda. Era peggio dell’atmosfera di Vulcano o della mancanza di ossigeno a portata di mano, ma impossibile da raggiungere.

D’istinto sentì tutto il sentimento che provava per Spock, aleggiare attorno a loro, come a protezione da qualunque cosa si stesse manifestando.

Quando Spock si allontanò a sufficienza per portarlo guardare in faccia, sembrava disturbato e provato.

-Il motivo di quest’atmosfera irrespirabile sono io. –

-Tu? – Le sue labbra stavano già muovendosi per sussurrare il nome di Spock, era parte di lui dirlo, come se fosse la risposta e il motivo… la spiegazione di tutto: - Cosa succede? E’ per via della fusione con me? –

-Ti avevo avvertito che potresti non apprezzare, quello che si trova nella mia mente. –

Le mani di Kirk strinsero la stoffa della divisa blu delle braccia: - Ti fai del male, per favore, Spock… lascia andare quei pensieri. –

Il Vulcaniano appariva chiaramente restio, e Jim non avrebbe mai voluto costringerlo a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà, ma sentiva la sua sofferenza, rinnegata e spinta nel profondo e anche se la sua dottrina era la logica e la repressione, nessuno poteva sopravvivere a lungo con così tante emozioni sepolte dentro di sé.

-Mi fido di te. – Sussurrò, ancora, e non si sarebbe mai stancato di ripeterlo. Non si sarebbe mai annoiato di cercare gli occhi di Spock. Non importa cosa vi avrebbe trovato dentro: voleva conoscere, sapere, esplorare tutto quello che riguardava questa incredibile creatura che era Spock.

Dal volto di Spock, lesse una sofferente decisione, poi, alla loro sinistra qualcosa prese… vita: Kirk si girò e vide se stesso, più giovane, forse del periodo in cui lavorava al Rala. Era in una delle sale private con dei clienti, e attendeva di sentire repulsione, da parte di Spock, perché questo si aspettava, non aveva senso sperare in altro. E infatti eccola… un’ondata di… gelosia. Cosa? Jim non capiva, cercò la faccia di Spock, ma questo si rifiutava di prestargli attenzione, fissando la scena, che stava mutando, allora anche Kirk osservò, dopotutto questo era Spock che si stava aprendo.

Vide i clienti alzarsi e lui con loro, ecco, stava arrivando il momento. Jim si fece coraggio. Le mani iniziarono a spogliare quella sua versione più giovane, e lui era lì, steso su un letto arrivato dal nulla, sorridente, che gemeva estasiato al piacere che stava ricevendo. Adesso era evidente cosa sarebbe arrivato, una morsa attorno alla gola per levargli il fiato: l’odio di Spock. Ma invece del veleno della rabbia, dell’odio, lo spazio nelle loro menti venne invaso da un inaspettato senso di appagamento: gli piaceva.

Kirk era confuso, cercò di concentrarsi: quello era… il passato, quello che accadeva spesso nel suo passato. Non era logico temere il passato- sentì da qualche parte, con la voce di Spock, come un eco. La gelosia può arrivare quando si sente che qualcuno può essere interessato al proprio compagno, o viceversa, ma non quando- Spock non era geloso, di quelle persone. Kirk arrossì, adesso i clienti lo stavano prendendo e si azzardò a guardare Spock con la coda dell’occhio: il Vulcaniano era concentrato su quel Jim, nudo e sudato, nella sua bellezza dorata- Kirk si sentì accaldato nello scoprire come lo immaginava Spock: era sì un uomo con un suo fascino, ma non così sorprendente! Questo pensiero lo rese eccitato, molto di più di quanto non lo fosse il sé più giovane occupato in un vero amplesso.

Cercò di controllarsi, trovando qualcosa da dire, per fare un punto, per far sapere all’altro che non c’era niente di male in questi pensieri, quando la scena cambiò ancora. Era abbastanza simile, ma quel Kirk era più adulto, era… lui. Con altri, clienti… amanti. La gola di Jim era arida e si leccò le labbra secche. Non erano quegli scenari fedeli a sufficienza da essere inquietanti, quanto che venissero dall’immaginazione di Spock, e che accanto a lui, a mostrargli tutto quello, ci fosse ancora Spock, a far correre il sangue di Jim all’inguine.

Aprì la bocca, non resisteva più, doveva fare qualcosa: non poteva ridursi ad avere un’erezione per delle fantasie. Per quanto avvincenti e deliziose… direttamente da Spock. Oh, dei.

Le narici di Spock vibrarono, era una cosa che gli aveva visto fare così di rado… adesso, nella fusione, sapeva che era un gesto involontario, che accadeva quando non riusciva a controllare qualcosa di davvero intenso e forte. Si sforzò di chiudere la bocca: questo era Spock. Questo era importante.

Ci fu un momento in cui tutte quelle persone si dissolsero nel nulla, poi comparvero ancora, questa volta erano di più, e c’era oh, c’era Spock. Jim cercò di non guardare troppo: era nudo. Sì, sapeva tecnicamente come era fatto l’amico sotto i vestiti, ma non valeva, era roba di un altro universo.

Quello Spock, nella sua gloriosa pelle pallida, si avvicinò all’immagine di sé, steso e ammiccante, con le cosce aperte in un chiaro invito. In un battito, Spock s’infilò nel corpo dell’umano, che sobbalzò felice, gemendo come se fosse la cosa più incredibile.

Jim aveva la pelle d’oca. Era così surreale… stava vedendo la sua prima volta con Spock? Che non era mai accaduta, non era- si trattava della fantasia di Spock! Perché Spock voleva che fosse con così tante persone come testimoni? Ma Jim mentirebbe se dicesse che li aveva notati, era ipnotizzato dalle mani di Spock sui fianchi dorati, le mani dell’umano biondo con la sua stessa faccia, che si immergevano nei peli scuri del petto.

Poi lo Spock della fantasia si fermò, posando due dita sulla guancia ansimante dell’altro ed uscendo da suo corpo, provocandogli un gemito triste. Kirk stava per chiedersi il motivo, poi osservò come uno degli ultimi uomini si era avvicinato, immergendosi senza troppe cerimonie dentro quel Jim, che sospirò con un sorriso estasiato, continuando a guardare Spock che si era messo al suo fianco, seduto, mentre uno dopo l’altro le creature lo prendevano.

Sembrava godere, di quel trattamento, mai una volta, uomo dopo uomo, si era ritratto, aveva avuto una smorfia o altro: li aveva accolti tutti, catturandoli tra le sue gambe. Ma il volto era sempre e solo per Spock. Spock, che era la cosa più erotica che Jim avesse mai visto: gli carezzava il viso, il collo, il petto… con dita gentili e movimenti sensuali. Sul viso un’espressione di cura, ammirazione… amore. Si morse le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito, il ventre si era surriscaldato e l’oramai evidente erezione era fastidiosa, pressata nei pantaloni.

Proprio quando l’ultimo degli uomini si spostò e Jim pensava di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, Spock si alzò di nuovo, in quello scenario, e prese le gambe morbide e molli di quel Kirk rosso per la passione e con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime del piacere, che ansimava il suo nome in una litania. Spock lo aveva appena toccato eppure gemeva, in un sussurro strozzato, per la gola resa aspra dalle urla precedenti, ma lo guardava con una preghiera così evidente e un amore così assordante che anche Kirk, vedendoli, si sentì stordito e di troppo: Spock lo prese, ancora, e in sottofondo c’era la sua voce calda e profonda, che sussurrava direttamente all’orecchio umano. Jim non sapeva cosa stava dicendo, non poteva neanche immaginarlo.

Osservava quel Jim, sfinito, che accoglieva Spock nelle sue membra tremanti, trovandolo aperto e morbido, che lo baciava con labbra sorridenti, leccando il collo e lavando via il sale del sudore…

Solo vagamente Kirk sapeva che le altre figure erano svanite nel nulla, lasciando loro questi due amanti, questo Spock chino, pressato… sopra e dentro il corpo di questo Kirk che lo abbracciava con tutto ciò che aveva, i fianchi con le gambe e la schiena con le braccia e una mano a tenere i fili dei capelli scuri tra le dita.

Tutto questo era… pericoloso.

L’immagine svanì, lasciando nell’aria l’eccitazione e una strada che non era ancora stata tracciata.

Jim percepiva la vergogna, che metteva in ombra la lussuria, facendo apparire tutto quello che aveva visto come il peccato primario della storia. Imperdonabile e inconcepibile.

-Ho avuto pensieri poco dignitosi, verso di te, Jim. – Dichiarò Spock, la voce calda, il petto vibrante… eppure pieno di rancore verso se stesso. – Li ho spinti nel profondo della mia mente. Non potevo permettere ai miei antichi istinti di gettare fango sulla nostra amicizia. Poi… durante i nostri tocchi, le nostre fusioni per le missioni e dal tuo secondo ritorno dall’Universo Specchio… mi sono ritrovato a provare… l’istinto di catturarti, ti contrassegnarti come mia priorità. E tale idea è aberrante: non sei un oggetto. Sei una creatura sensiente. – La vergogna era dipinta sul suo volto, assieme ad un leggero imbarazzo sulle guance. – Anche se le scene a cui hai appena assistito possono lasciar intendere che io pensi altrimenti. -

-Sarei tuo volentieri… - Sussurrò Kirk. – Così come tu saresti mio, solo mio. –

Spock chiuse gli occhi: - Forse poteva essere possibile prima, di tutto questo, prima di mostrarti la mutazione, del mio motivo di rifiuto: sono passato dall’essere un animale possessivo… ad un altro animale, che è attratto da questo. – Voltò la testa verso il punto dove avevano preso luogo quelle scene. – Ecco perché non ho accettato i tuoi affetti, ma voglio che tu sappia che quello che sento per te, non è mutato. Trovo che difficilmente, potrà farlo. Ma non sapevo se potevi ancora guardarmi con gli stessi occhi, dopo averlo saputo. -

Parlare di sentimenti costava molto al Vulcaniano, perché significava ammettere di averne. Il coraggio dell’amico lo aiutò a farsi avanti. Era un’occasione d’oro, non poteva gettarla via.

-Spock… devo… devo confessarti una cosa. –

Spock drizzò la schiena: - Hai il pieno diritto di dire tutto quello che vuoi. Suggerirei di iniziare con l’esternare il tuo disappunto. –

Il tono professionale aiutò Jim ad avere una parvenza di familiarità, in mezzo a tutto quel nuovo. E per carità, amava l’ignoto, l’avventura… ma Spock rendeva tutto più sicuro. Sorrise.

-Vorrei condividere anche io, qualcosa… - Iniziò, cercando le parole esatte: - Ricordi quando eravamo su Eminiar VII? Quando ci hanno messo in prigione e tu hai usato la tua telepatia a distanza, per farci aprire le porte dalla guardia? –

Spock annuì, sollevando un sopracciglio: - Non è stata l’unica volta, ma perché questo particolare momento? –

Kirk si schiarì la voce: - Io… era attraverso le pareti. Sei riuscito a convincere qualcuno, oltre uno spesso muro, a fare quello che volevi. –

-E’ parte delle miei abilità come Vulcaniano. –

Il biondo cercò di non gemere: - Tutto quel potere… pensare che tu puoi farmi fare quello che desideri, anche a distanza… a tuo piacimento. È… - prese un respiro così profondo che sentì il proprio petto espandersi lentamente: - Sapere che puoi entrare nella mia mente, anche a mia insaputa, mi rende… hai capito? – Gesticolò, non sapeva come esprimersi.

Purtroppo Spock, anche se aveva seguito il percorso delle sue braccia nell’aria, non lo faceva. – Temo di no. Devi essere più specifico. –

Jim fece una smorfia: - Come… se mi toccassi ma in un modo totalmente diverso. Qui. – Si indicò la testa. – Immagino che tocchi ovunque, qui, che trovi parti di me che neanche conosco… che tiri fili.-

-Le volte che ho usato questa pratica sono state particolari, eccezioni, per salvare le nostre vite. Non mi permetterei mai di accedere in luoghi così personali. – Si trattenne, mentre i lineamenti del volto, il linguaggio del corpo voleva dire chiaramente altro.

Kirk si leccò le labbra: - E se io… lo volessi? – Spock fece un passo verso di lui, - Se io… desiderassi, che tu entri nella mia testa, che ci giochi… suonandola come uno strumento. – Ansimò piano. – Facendomi gemere senza toccarmi… mentre guardi come solo tu riesci a ridurmi… - Sussurrò, arrossendo. E il respiro lo fece annaspare, in mezzo a tutto quello si era quasi dimenticato di una cosa importante che aveva sentito da Spock, ma forse era giustificato, c’erano stati intermezzi molto interessanti: - Prima… ho sentito che pensavi il termine… compagno. Quella frase che avevi detto a T’Pring, toccato e mai toccato… avuto e mai posseduto… mi vuoi anche in questo senso? – Domandò con troppa speranza, con occhi grandi e innamorati, pupille dilatate che nascondevano il suo reale colore.

Le mani di Spock tremarono. Kirk pensò in un attimo di panico di essersi spinto troppo, di aver superato una linea che per il Vulcaniano era- il Primo Ufficiale. Sapeva che il sesso era una cosa e l’amore, oh, l’amore… e forse aveva totalmente frainteso la situazione. Dopotutto non era un esperto di fusioni mentali. Tenne a bada il legame rotto che sembrava più rinvigorito che mai. Non voleva spaventarlo.

-Spock… - Fece un passo indietro. Un piccolo gesto per cercare di comunicare sì amico mio, rispetto i tuoi spazi.

-Non sei… inorridito, da quello che hai visto? –

Kirk sbuffò, cercando di non apparire così imbarazzato come si sentiva: - Beh, non lo chiamerei proprio inorridito. – S’indicò il cavallo dei pantaloni.

-Avevo supposto che fosse solo una risposta fisica e nient’altro. – Lo sguardo scuro sembrava nascondere qualcosa che Jim non conosceva, ma riconosceva la fame, quando la vedeva.

Sulla punta della lingua la domanda, la supplica: vuoi toccarmi? Toccami. Ma dei di tutti gli universi… come poteva?

-Lui ti ha mai toccato così? –

Jim inizialmente non aveva capito a chi si stesse riferendo, poi l’immagine dell’altro Spock, il pirata, arrivò davanti a loro. Gli mancava… Scosse la testa: - No. –

-Tu lo volevi? –

Il biondo non sapeva cosa rispondere: - E’ complicato… sì, in un certo senso… avrei accolto la sua mano. E no, non sei tu. Non hai voluto vedere oltre quella porta per timore di vederci insieme? -

-So che lui ti chiamava T’hy’la, se non a voce, nella mente. –

Kirk si strinse tra le spalle, ricordando la collana: - Amava il suo Capitano. Lo fa ancora. – Buttò un occhio al legame reciso: - Era solo una forma di precauzione, per aiutarmi a tornare nel mio universo. Parlava di un legame base, superficiale, che ci avrebbe permesso di comunicare e di sapere se l’altro stava bene o meno… era stupito quando abbiamo scoperto che non era così superficiale come aveva detto. Lì ha scoperto che eravamo T’hy’la. Che ogni Jim Kirk e Spock di Vulcano, lo sono. – Sussurrò l’ultima parte.

-Perché non hai condiviso questo con me? –

Jim sorrise: - Dicevi che non ci credevi, che non era neanche una leggenda. Che non esiste un legame del genere… così ho pensato di sfruttare l’occasione irripetibile: mostrarti cosa provo. E… non è andata. Glielo avevo detto che era impossibile. – Ricordò le varie parole che l’altro Spock aveva speso per convincerlo a dichiararsi, avvicinandosi al suo Spock. Una parte di lui voleva credergli, l’altra faceva finta di niente.

-Avresti dovuto dirmelo. – Dichiarò deciso e risentito l’altro.

Jim socchiuse gli occhi: - E poi cosa? Non voglio obbligarti in niente, Spock. Non sapevo neanche se mi avresti creduto anche vedendo i miei ricordi! –

-Jim. – Spock guardò la sua versione pirata, curioso e diffidente al tempo stesso. – Ti desidero dal primo momento che ci siamo visti. Non trovo alcuna logica, ma meditando negli anni, ho appreso che sì, ti bramo da quando ti ho visto in quella sala privata del Rala. E’ una vergogna, per un Vulcaniano, tali pensieri… - Sembrava osservare l’altro se stesso come alla ricerca della stessa pecca. – Poi, conoscendoti… mi è diventato impossibile non essere attratto dal tuo katra, dalla tua mente. Così, sono arrivato alla conclusione, che eravamo destinati sin da quella volta, su Risa. –

Kirk corrugò la fronte, quasi infastidito. E così non andava, doveva essere felice. Si mise tra i due Spock, fissando il suo amico con un sorriso ironico: - Perché, Signor Spock, non ha condivido questo con me? – Gli fece il verso, portando le mani ai fianchi.

Spock abbassò gli occhi: - Hai visto il perché… -

-Perché mi desideri ad un livello tale che sei disposto a darmi anche agli altri, mentre guardi e ne godi di ogni istante? Consapevole che non m’interessa di chiunque di loro, fossero anche cento, perché avrei cuore e occhi solo per te? Ti senti così arrogante e presuntuoso dell’alto della tua logica Vulcaniana da osare tanto? –

Spock batté le palpebre, aprendo la bocca per parlare ma non riuscendo ad emettere un suono. Non lo aveva mai visto in difficoltà, insicuro.

La schiena di Spock tornò dritta e portò le mani dietro la schiena, gli occhi una pennellata di vergogna, ancora, e di sconfitta predestinata: - Sì. –

Jim sentì i peli sul retro del collo mettersi sull’attenti.

-Lo faresti… davvero? Mi… lasceresti ad altri- - Non sapeva neanche che parole usare. Voleva dirgli che l’idea gli piaceva, l’idea, ma la pratica era… diversa. Ma l’immagine era così eccitante, soprattutto se veniva da Spock.

-Non ha importanza. Ogni cosa che penso verrà accuratamente repressa e sigillata nel profondo del mio katra, ogni giorno attraverso la meditazione, seppellirò quello che sento. – Aprì la bocca, socchiudendola, poi la chiuse. Dopo l’attimo di un respiro, la riaprì piano: - Tutto. –

-Non vuoi neanche provare? –

Le sopracciglia di Spock arrivarono quasi sotto la sua frangetta. Kirk sorrise all’immagine tenera.

-Sì… - sussurrò piano. – Provami. –

La prossima cosa che sapeva, era che si trovava di nuovo nella sua cabina, sul letto- questa volta era stato un bene essere su qualcosa di morbido: stava prendendo grandi boccate d’aria, senza forze, come se fosse stato scaraventato a warp 9 nello spazio.

-Spock. – Gracchiò, cercandolo a tentoni, gli occhi che non riuscivano a tollerare la poca luce. Ma se non fosse stato per la presenza calda come il fuoco al suo fianco, Jim avrebbe giurato di essere solo, di aver sognato tutto. Oh, sarebbe stato divertente. Triste, ma divertente. – Luci, 10%. –

Adesso che gli occhi non facevano così male, poteva concentrarsi sul respiro. Con un certo sforzo, girò la testa verso l’amico: seduto dove ricordava, chino su se stesso. – Spock. – Lo chiamò piano, allungando un braccio e posando la mano sulla sua coscia.

-Scusa per aver interrotto in modo così rude la fusione… - Parlò con voce tirata e misurata il Vulcaniano.

-No, tranquillo. L’atterraggio è stato morbido. – Provò a scherzare. - Non avrei dovuto spingere così tanto. – Si sentiva stremato, le gambe a penzoloni sul pavimento fresco. – Ma è stato difficile trattenersi, una volta saputo cosa provi… -

-E’ stato molto difficile, non toccare quei fili… - Le parole sembravano parte di un discorso molto più complesso e lungo, di quelli che non fai che ripeterti e che, una volta usciti, hanno tutt’altro suono. – Ne sento il richiamo. Mi chiami sempre, continuamente, Jim… Ma non mi sono mai permesso di cedere, consapevole che i miei pensieri sono poco dignitosi. –

Kirk si umettò le labbra: - Mi sembra che avevamo già chiarito che non sono contrario. –

-Ce ne sono altri. –

Senza volerlo, la mano di Jim si strinse sulla coscia del moro.

-Altri? –

-Sì. –

-… quanti? –

-… un numero sproporzionato. –

-Niente percentuale, Signor Spock? – Sollevò un angolo della bocca, e come ricompensa Spock si voltò verso di lui, con quel suo non-sorriso. – E dimmi… in tutti… mi guardi in quel modo? –

Pensava che gli chiedesse: in che modo? E lui avrebbe risposto: come se fossi ciò che ti ha fatto credere ai miracoli.

Invece Spock si girò, guardandolo apertamente. La propria mano scivolò sui pantaloni della Flotta Stellare. Dannazione a quel tessuto spesso.

Gli occhi del Vulcaniano erano, se possibile, più caldi ed intensi di quelli che aveva visto nella fantasia.

-Lo voglio, Spock. Quello che pensi, quello che sogni. Ti voglio. – Cercò di mettere in quella dichiarazione tutta la sincerità di cui disponeva: - Ti amo. E non basta. – Si sollevò con i gomiti. – Non basta per descrivere quello che provo. So solo che sono disposto ad avere quel legame reciso, se è questo che vuoi. Perché se non mi vorrai come T’hy’la, tu sei il mio. E nessun’altro potrà mai- - una mano di Spock si posò sul suo volto: era delicata e calda, ogni cosa di Spock era calda, gli faceva venir voglia di mettersi vicino a lui e non allontanarsi mai più. Socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò la voce.

-Esserlo… tu, solo tu. –

E sapeva che Spock aveva ragione: era da sciocchi convincersi che la felicità si ottenesse soltanto con un partner. Ma quello di cui aveva avuto un assaggio non era soltanto un partner. Era disposto a vivere la sua vita senza, ma nessuno poteva obbligarlo di cessare di sognare.

-Sei favorevole a diventare il compagno di un Vulcaniano? – La voce tratteneva a stento qualcosa di più grande.

Jim spalancò gli occhi. Oh, era più che favorevole.

-Di questo, Vulcaniano? – Ammiccò, poi il sorriso si affievolì: - Sei serio? –

-I Vulcaniani sono sempre seri. –

Jim voleva roteare gli occhi, ma quelli di Spock erano marroni e parlavano di promesse: - Certo. – sbuffò, cercando di non arrossire: - Mi stai davvero proponendo di avere un legame? – La sua mente vibrò di anticipazione. – Non sarà… pericoloso? Non fraintendermi: lo desidero da anni, anche quando non sapevo esistesse qualcosa del genere, ma quello che ho io è… può farti del male, unirti a qualcuno che ha un legame già reciso? -

-Ci prenderemo cura insieme, del legame, perché sarà di entrambi. – Un pollice camminò sulla guancia accaldata.

-Dici le cose più dolci… - Sospirò. – Quindi mi renderai un uomo onesto? – Ridacchiò.

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Deduco che intendi: vuoi sposarmi? –

Jim era tentato di rispondere di sì, ma Spock lo anticipò:

-Se vorrai unirti a me come T’hy’la, allora acconsento anche al rito terrestre, se ti fa piacere. –

Kirk socchiuse la bocca, quel pollice era sulle sue labbra: - Quello che vuoi. – Soffiò fuori. La mano di Spock scese, carezzò la mascella, arrivando al collo. Jim sentiva come se lasciasse una piccola scia di elettricità, dove era passata.

-Spock… -

Il pollice fece pressione sul collo e Kirk annaspò per la sorpresa. Il sangue che prendeva a correre frenetico nelle vene, il ventre bollente e il suo inguine che si stava risvegliando. Gli occhi di Spock erano bui, quella fame era tornata e Kirk non riuscì a fermare il brivido, non voleva. – Sì. – Gemette in un sibilo tremante, mentre allargava le gambe sotto il muto comando che leggeva nel volto impassibile dell’altro.

Nella nebbia che stava per irradiarsi confusa nella mente, vide che Spock gli stava offrendo qualcosa con la mano libera: due dita sollevate. Subito, imitò il gesto: un bacio Vulcaniano. Aprì la bocca, voleva baciarlo, ma Spock inclinò la testa di lato, curioso e Jim gemette, mentre le dita eleganti pascolavano sulle proprie.

-Le probabilità che tu mi volessi come compagno erano così minime che non avevo osato… - Iniziò Spock, come continuava con quella dolce tortura, era poco, forse niente, ma Jim lo sognava da anni: - Era così logico che l’unico risultato fattibile fosse il tuo rifiuto, il tuo disprezzo… nonostante avessi acconsentito alle braccia dell’altro Spock… ma con quale coraggio potevo pensare che, una volta saputo cosa sento, quando non dovrei provare niente, tantomeno verso di te, amico, fratello… mio Capitano… - intrecciò le dita e fece più pressione sul pomo d’Adamo, Kirk lo guardava estasiato, pregandolo per qualcosa che neanche lui sapeva tradurre a parole. – Ma poi eccoti qui… che ti apri a me, ancora, che mi accogli… che mi vuoi. Sei disposto ad esplorare le nostre anime, Jim? –

Il biondo riuscì solo ad annuire.

-Per favore, dillo. –

Cercando di radunare tutte le proprie forze, ne uscì solo un labile: - Sì… sì… - si sentiva pronto ad esplodere: Spock lo voleva? Sapeva anche di quel suo piccolo... voglioso segreto? Il Vulcaniano avvolse l’intera mano attorno alla gola con una luce predatoria e calda negli occhi. Jim era ammaliato e così sopraffatto da tutto che poteva anche dimenticarsi di respirare, non serviva.

-Riposa adesso, Jim. – Sussurrò Spock, chinandosi su di lui.

Jim allungò il collo con difficoltà, ma non riuscì a muoversi, Spock lo teneva bloccato.

-No, adesso, io ti voglio adesso! – Biascicò con un leggero pigolio e una completa erezione, senza la minima vergogna di essere così eccitato per pochi tocchi: - Unisci le nostre menti, per favore, Spock. Prendimi! –

-Sssh… sì, ti voglio anch’io. Sì, ci unirò… ti prenderò e saremo uno. Ma non adesso, hai bisogno di dormire, di recuperare le forze. – Pronunciò le parole con cura e Jim si sentì come cullato.

-Rimani qui con me? –

Lesse in quegli occhi una piccola battaglia, alla fine, Spock scosse la testa: - No, Jim. Ho bisogno di meditare e… anche tu, hai bisogno di tempo per riflettere. Non di meno, dei tuoi spazi. – Le mani pallide lo carezzarono un’ultima volta, prima di lasciarlo del tutto. A Jim già mancavano, ma ne era grato: aveva bisogno di un minimo di distacco per poter pensare razionalmente. Cercò di mettere a fuoco la stanza e i pensieri.

-Sì… io- immagino che hai ragione. – Si mise seduto, fermandosi prima di premere un ginocchio sulla coscia dell’altro. – Non cambierai idea… vero? – Chiese, cercando di essere scherzoso mentre invece ne aveva un gran timore.

Spock sembrò capire e gli rivolse un dolce sguardo, appena accennato, ma era lì: - No. La meditazione e il tempo ci permetteranno di agire nel meglio, senza fretta. Conoscerci. –

-Io già ti conosco, Spock. –

-Quello che hai visto nella mia mente dimostra il contrario. –

Jim serrò la mascella, determinato: - E ne voglio di più, tutto, ogni cosa di te. Qualunque cosa, resti Spock. Il Vulcaniano che desidero come Compagno. T’hy’la… - Si permise di dire, e Spock appariva come… compiaciuto. Come un Vulcaniano poteva essere esternamente compiaciuto, ovviamente.

-Abbiamo anche una nave, a cui pensare. – Continuò Spock.

-Certamente. La nostra nave. – Jim si sporse verso Spock, poggiando per una frazione di secondo la fronte sulla sua spalla. – Ma qualsiasi cosa succederà, non cambierà niente tra di noi. –

-Illogico ma… mi ritrovo a condividere questo pensiero. –

Jim gli regalò un sorriso innamorato. Era felice di poterlo finalmente fare.

-Niente ci potrà separare. –

Spock si alzò e Jim represse il desiderio di attirarlo a sé, poi il suo futuro compagno gli offrì la mano con le due dita alzate, Kirk si sciolse e gli andò incontro: era come respirare dopo anni di navigazione errante con una bombola dell’ossigeno danneggiata.

TBC – 4/11/2020


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultima parte.   
> Posso solo dire che ho trovato più complicato il controllo della lingua italiana. Ho riletto più volte, ma sento come se ci sono dei pezzi in cui il mio cervello era “sì, sicuramente sarà così” anche se è totalmente sbagliato.  
> Ma va bene così, ho in cantiere un grande progetto per una serie di romanzi e l’unico modo per imparare a scrivere è continuare a scrivere. Riguardo Star Trek avrei pronte due long e una os (nata come one-shot e rimasta tale. Posso riuscirci anche io. Ogni tanto).  
> Spendendo due parole sul contenuto in sé: sono soddisfatta dei personaggi e di essere riuscita ad essere coerente con me stessa, riguardo alcuni obbiettivi che mi ero prefissata (tra questi sicuramente non c’era il far durare trentuno pagine questo capitolo).
> 
> Buona lettura, ridete e mangiate tanta cioccolata!
> 
> (probabilmente ho commesso errori grammaticali anche in queste note)

“ _Vedete? È sangue umano! Umano! Non divino!_ ”

Alessandro Magno, dopo essere stato colpito da una freccia.

**The thread of Castor and Pollux**

Terzo Atto:

Part. III

_-Vede, mi dispiace di più per lei che per lui perché lei non conoscerà mai le cose che l’amore può portare un uomo a fare. Le estasi, i dolori, le regole infrante, le possibilità disperate, i fallimenti gloriosi, le vittorie gloriose. Tutte queste cose non conoscerà mai semplicemente perché la parola amore non è scritta nel suo dizionario. –_

_-Dimentica. –_

_Dimentica._

Bones voleva parlargli di qualcosa, lo sguardo era quello. Ma c’era stata la missione, c’erano state altre missioni. C’era stata Droxine, che guardava Spock probabilmente come lui guardava il Vulcaniano. E per un po’ aveva dimenticato tutto il desiderio delle mani di Spock sulla propria pelle, tutta la lussuria e il desiderio.

Non avevano avuto modo di ritagliarsi uno spazio personale, su una nave spaziale il tempo libero era puro lusso. Ma a Jim andava bene. Perché a voler essere onesti non erano potuti stare come aveva immaginato, ma una partita a scacchi sì, per quello c’era il loro appuntamento settimanale e poteva giurare di vedere qualcosa brillare negli occhi scuri del suo Primo Ufficiale.

Spock aveva meditato, lui si era preso il proprio tempo, cos’altro c’era da aspettare? Eppure non voleva mandare in tilt l’altro, era già sufficientemente tattile per gli standard umani, figurarsi per quelli Vulcaniani! Non poteva auto-darsi una sorta di via libera nello spazio personale di Spock.

Era pronto a rispettare non solo le usanze del suo popolo, ma anche e soprattutto, rispettare la persona che amava. Una sera, timidamente, mentre stavano giocando a scacchi, allungò di troppo le dita, toccando di proposito il dorso di quella di Spock che stava sistemando una pedina.

Il sopracciglio si alzò ma Jim decise di non prenderlo come un avvertimento, forse curiosità per un gesto così strano. Sorrise in risposta e tornò a dedicarsi al gioco, anche se con fatica.

Per anni si era permesso di fantasticare troppo spesso come sarebbe se… quelle mani…

-Jim. –

-Sì? – Domandò, con voce leggera.

-Scaccomatto. –

Il biondo batté le palpebre, neanche se ne era accorto, ridacchiò: - Un punto per te, allora, Spock. –

-Sei, come dicono gli umani, “con la testa tra le nuvole”. –

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, finché Spock non inclinò leggermente la testa e Kirk scoppiò a ridere.

-Illogica terminologia umana. – Sussurrò il Vulcaniano.

Jim si sentì improvvisamente più leggero. Il pensiero che Spock avesse usato un modo di dire terrestre con quel suo fare distaccato… per farlo sorridere. Eppure, aveva ragione.

-Grazie per esserti abbassato al gergo di noi comuni mortali, Signor Spock. – Scherzò, poi cercando di trovare un equilibrio tra un tono serio e un volto sereno, continuò: - In un certo senso sì. Ho qualche pensiero che mi occupa la mente. – Si morse il labbro, cercando di trovare le parole adatte, dirette eppure che non facessero fuggire il bel Vulcaniano. – La nave e le missioni per la Flotta ci hanno tenuti impegnati. –

-So che attendi una risposta da parte mia, Jim. Per quanto riguarda la nostra situazione interpersonale. Spero che in questo lasso di tempo hai valutato attentamente. –

Era una faccenda così… clinica? No, no. Era solo il modo di Spock. Sicuro. Spock lo era: sicuro. Doveva tuttavia ammettere che sentire Spock parlare come se fossero ad un briefing in Sala Tattica dava un piacevole senso di familiare. Forse era la stessa cosa per l’altro.

-Durante la meditazione, - Prese a parlare Spock, portando le punta delle dita ad unirsi sotto il mento e Jim sentì il cuore spostarsi, la mente vuota, ancora: - Ho notato che abbiamo delle evidenti differenze, non solo di origini, cultura, tradizioni… ma anche di comportamento. In sostanza, siamo due individui totalmente opposti. –

-Sì. – Sospirò Kirk. – Non abbiamo avuto modo per discutere e mettere in chiaro. Fino ad ora. – Forse, peggio di un mostro, come si era nominato Spock, c’era qualcuno che non lo riconosceva, che lo abbelliva. – Lo hai fatto per entrambi. – Era un dato di fatto quello che diceva Spock.

Il moro annuì.

-La mia cultura insegna la logica, ma anche l’IDIC. –

-Infinite Diversità in Infinite Combinazioni. – Sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia bionde in confusione.

-Esattamente. Trovo che le nostre diversità ci arricchiscono e completino a vicenda. –

Il cuore di Kirk prese a correre veloce. La mente era tornata ad immaginare un’unione con Spock: il legame poteva tornare a respirare?

Sorrise, sbuffando, non riusciva a crederci. Aveva voglia di alzarsi e abbracciarlo. Ma ancora, non voleva sopraffarlo, così si sporse sulla scacchiera.

-Sei serio? –

-Sono sempre serio. – Rispose piccato.

Il sorriso di Jim divenne ancora più ampio, sotto quegli occhi caldi. Lo erano, lo erano… forse era la sua fantasia, ma dannazione.

-Certamente. Scusami… Forse ho solo sognato questo per così tanto che, beh, - ridacchio, - adesso non mi sembra possibile. –

-Sono reale, Jim. Posso assicurartelo. –

-Sì, penso di sì. – Senza rendersene conto, strisciò sulla sedia, semi alzato, con il busto sulla scacchiera.

Spock sollevò piano una mano con delicatezza e Jim la guardò incantato, in attesa di una carezza. Qualcosa. Ma Spock non fa nulla di tutto quello che poteva sperare.

-Mi ritrovo tuttavia a doverti dare un avviso, che mi rendo conto potrebbe essere un ostacolo, nella nostra relazione. –

-Spock… non vedo niente che si possa chiamare “ostacolo” tra noi. Oltre a questo tavolino. – Ammiccò, riferendosi alla scacchiera che li divideva.

In risposta, Spock portò le mani sulle ginocchia: - Precisamente di questo, Jim. La tua libidine. Temo che, a dispetto di ciò che hai visto nella fusione, non mi ritengo all’altezza di tali performance. –

La piccola direzione di rotta lo portò a tornare seduto.

-Mi dispiace di non poterti accontentare tante volte quanto un uomo passionale come te necessita. –

Kirk arrossì, ma la tenerezza del pensiero di Spock, lo sciolse, facendo passare in secondo piano quel vago senso di imbarazzo- causato più che altro dal fatto che a dire quelle parole era proprio Spock.

-Spock, non occorre che tu faccia ciò che non senti di fare. –

-Sì, naturalmente, sì. Ma capisco che ciò che abbiamo sperimentato nella fusione mentale può aver dato una certa aspettativa, e al momento ritengo di non avere le qualifiche per riprodurla sul piano reale. -

-Posso badare a me stesso. – Scrollò le spalle.

-Come compagno non dovresti. – Disse Spock, e le lievi rughe di espressione ai lati degli occhi urlavano abbastanza, se fosse stato umano, il volto di Spock sarebbe una smorfia di dispiacere. – Al contrario, dovresti sentirti anche sessualmente aperto verso di me, senza essere a disagio per la mia attuale incapacità. –

-Spock! Spock! – Sollevò entrambe le mani a palmi in su, come una piccola preghiera per fermare quel fiume di dolore e bugie. – Perché pensi questo? -

-Un giorno, presto, è mio desiderio chiamarti non solo partner, T’hy’la. –

-Puoi, per favore- - Sussurrò il biondo, con il petto caldo per il termine intimo usato.

-Ritengo che sia troppo presto, per una tale intimità. Ma trovo di essere impaziente, per quel momento. – Le labbra fini si piegarono in una lieve smorfia poco lusinghiera: - A questo proposito, Jim. Volevo porgere le mie scuse. –

-E’ successo qualcosa? – Jim era così stordito che non sapeva neanche se aveva senso quella domanda. Non poteva evitare di pensare a quello Spock, il pirata. Aveva avuto modo di testare in prima persona la scarsa pazienza di quel Capitano così spietato, immaginava che la loro fame si deve essere saziata poco dopo la rottura del legame.

-Ti ho toccato in modo poco decoroso, prendendomi delle libertà senza il tuo consenso. –

-Avevi più che il consenso. – Sorrise Jim, al ricordo di quella sera. Su quello stesso letto oltre la paratia davanti a lui, alle spalle di Spock. – Davvero… posso attendere, finché non ti senti pronto. So che la mente viaggia molto, la mia è a velocità curvatura! Quello che stiamo per andare a condividere è molto di più di qualcosa di fisico. –

-Sono pronto alla prospettiva di una relazione aperta, Jim. Non trovo corretto privarti di una parte di te così spontanea e naturale come la libido. –

Le parole di Spock diedero come un colpo di frusta ai fili del legame martoriato, facendolo guaire. Jim guardò gli scacchi, poi Spock… e notò la postura rigida, le spalle dritte, le mani aperte e immobili sulle gambe, ancora. Il viso una maschera di pietra. Jim sapeva che Spock aveva bisogno di questo, del distacco, dell’assenza di tocco fisico, della fredda logica Vulcaniana, era parte di Spock, di tutto ciò in cui credeva.

Se Spock poteva credere che appunto per le loro differenze erano perfetti, Kirk era solo che d’accordo.

-Perché dovrei guardarmi in giro, quando ho già tutto ciò che ho sempre sognato? – Sorrise e cercò di trasmettere il più possibile vibrazioni di calore e protezione.

-Perdona l’invadenza. – La voce lievemente incrinata di Spock significava che neanche lui credeva a ciò che stava per dire, Kirk quindi lo doveva comunque perdonare? – Ma mi hai detto di aver avuto una risposta, a ciò che hai trovato nella mia mente. Avevo quindi pensato che, logicamente, se non posso venirti incontro io, potevamo concordare una soluzione pratica. Non è mia intenzione farti sentire privato di quella parte di te. Mi piace, ciò che sei, non potrei mai applicarvi una mera censura per una mia mancanza. -

E poi dicono che i Vulcaniani non hanno della dolcezza, nascosta lì da qualche parte.

Kirk si mise comodo sulla sedia, lasciando una mano sotto al mento.

-Così. Saresti disposto davvero, a darmi il via libera, per andare a letto con altri? –

-La gelosia è illogica. – Rispose prontamente Spock.

-Anche tra T’hy’la? –

-Appunto perché T’hy’la, so che tornerai da me per tua volontà. –

Non riusciva a capire perché Spock si stesse facendo così del male.

-Nonostante le fantasie… - cominciò Kirk, - Per quanto eccitanti possano essere, e per quanto sia naturale un rapporto come lo proponi… non penso che fa per me, non per quello che provo per te. Perché hai ragione: per tutte quelle persone che ci sono là fuori… non vedrei l’ora di tornare da te. –

-Sei pronto per questo impegno? E’ diverso, dal modo umano. E’ Vulcaniano. –

-Sicuramente mi mancano diverse cose qua e là, ma non vedo l’ora di imparare. – Tornò chino, con gli avambracci sulle cosce: - Chiedimelo di nuovo sulle sabbie di Vulcano, se sono sicuro di passare il resto della mia vita con te. – La voce carica di sincerità.

La frase ebbe l’effetto opposto di quello sperato da Kirk, invece che rassicurare Spock, lo rattristì. Sospirò. Era chiaro a cosa stesse pensando.

-Mi chiedo… - Parlò Spock, con voce piatta e calma: - Se quello che è accaduto, sia stato modificato dal tuo subconscio, per permetterti di tollerare la mia presenza. –

-Spock, ricordo perfettamente cosa è successo. Non sto romanticizzando nulla! So che non c’è niente d’idilliaco, nel Pon Farr. Ma so anche che non è così orrendo come tramandano. -

Spock si alzò, facendo qualche passo lontano da lui.

-Non era mia intenzione accusarti di questo. Ma la mente umana, tende a migliorare le cose, per il quieto vivere. –

T’Pring aveva sentito la febbre di Spock, ma non ne era coinvolta. No, il suo cuore logico era per Stonn. Jim non aveva una grande esperienza… avrebbe avuto una sorta di segnale, quando Spock sarebbe entrato in Pon Farr? Avrebbe bruciato anche lui, oppure… il solo pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere a Spock, se non avessero spento quelle fiamme gli fece venire i brividi. Non avrebbe mai abbandonato Spock. Ma il fatto stesso che gliene stesse parlando, significava qualcosa di grosso.

-Spock, come dici tu: non abbiamo dati certi per sapere quando accadrà di nuovo, se accadrà ancora. La tua gente lo fa da decenni e più, noi troveremo il nostro modo. –

Spock rimase in silenzio e Jim sperò che non fosse un anticipo di congedo per la notte. Iniziava a sembrare una situazione senza via d’uscita, e questo non andava d’accordo con James T. Kirk, così avanzò:

-Possiamo unire le nostre menti… -

-La tua è una domanda oppure un’affermazione? –

-Entrambi. – Fece un gesto ampio con la mano.

-Sì, possiamo avere delle fusioni, Jim, non è una cosa a noi estranea. –

-Ma… in modo più… mh. –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativo. Jim provò a rilassarsi ancora sulla sedia, poggiandosi allo schienale.

-Come ho detto. – continuò, cercando di respirare tranquillamente, -Possiamo trovare il nostro modo. Con quello che sei in grado di fare con le fusioni mentali… penso davvero che possiamo portare il concetto di rapporto a qualcosa di più alto. –

-Non ti seguo, Jim. –

-Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi, nella fusione. –

Vide Spock mettere le mani dietro la schiena e assumere una posizione più da Ufficiale della Flotta che non compagno Vulcaniano.

-La fusione non è usate per tali scopi, Jim. Neanche tra compagni. -

-Non vorresti neanche… provare? –

Fece un tentativo, ma Spock guardò la paratia: - Capisci perché dico che sarebbe meglio accordarci per una relazione aperta? –

-Capisco che lo stai facendo per me. – Si massaggiò le tempie: - Ma non voglio altre persone, voglio te. –

Cercò gli occhi scuri e li trovò così… umani. Non poteva permettere che Spock rinunciasse a ciò che è, esattamente lo stesso concetto che stava dicendo Spock. Che ironia.

-Scusami. – Se fossero beh non loro, si sarebbe alzato e lo avrebbe toccato, un leggero tocco, per fargli sentire che lo amava, che era okay, che potevano risolvere tutto. – Prima dico che rispetto la tua cultura, poi mi comporto come il classico umano che mette piede per la prima volta sulla Luna. Non ho avuto un comportamento corretto verso di te. –

-Sei nelle migliori intenzioni. –

Oh, Spock. Comprensivo, giusto e gentile Spock. Gli tornò alla mente Amanda.

-Sai cosa mi ha detto tua madre, quando ho avuto il piacere di parlare da solo con lei? –

-Mia madre riesce ad essere una compagnia creativa. –

-Deliziosa, aggiungerei. Mi disse: “Capitano, lei non capisce. Questo è il metodo Vulcaniano.” – Annuì a se stesso: - E’ vero… se voglio stare con te, è ciò che scelgo di accogliere. –

-Mia madre ha rinunciato a molto. – Lo disse con una piccola nota dolente nelle corde vocali. Alle orecchie del Capitano arrivò: mia madre ha dovuto rinunciare a tutto.

-Ancora, Spock, troveremo un modo. –

-Niente situazioni senza via d’uscita, Capitano? – Scherzò Spock con un viso totalmente neutro.

Kirk rise: - Esattamente. – Si alzò. – Andrà tutto bene, Spock, siamo T’hy’la… ti amo. – Si portò una mano a sfiorare le labbra. Era stato troppo avventato? Spock aveva detto che desiderava, chiamarlo come tale, quindi significava che era troppo presto? L’altro lo aveva chiamato per prima come tale… e quel ti amo, oh, cresci Jim! Hai superato l’età dell’adolescenza! Spock non rispose, per fortuna e si riprese subito.

-Grazie per la serata Spock e per avermi parlato dei risultati delle sessioni di meditazione. Non ho chiesto prima anche per darti i tuoi spazi, avevi chiesto tempo e ho pensato che fosse giusto lasciarti la libertà di decidere. –

-Sei stato paziente. –

Kirk scrollò le spalle: - Ogni tanto posso esserlo. –

-Quanto sei disposto ad attendere per il legame? –

Jim ispirò, aggrappandosi alla sedia. I fili nella mente stridevano. Trovò un sorriso: - Il tempo che pensi sia necessario, sei tu l’esperto di menti. – Il legame rotto vibrava forte e arrabbiato e non riuscì a sostenere pienamente quel sorriso: - Onestamente? Vorrei ancora che fosse già accaduto. Ma sono umano e sicuramente non posso comprendere la portata di un legame… tranne quello che grida nella mia testa. –

-Lo sento, è doloroso. –

Kirk annuì: - Puoi schermare la mente? –

-Sì, ma saresti solo. –

Kirk camminò verso di lui, finalmente più sicuro delle proprie gambe: - Ci sei tu con me, legame o non legame. Ti desidero in un modo che le lingue terrestri non possono aiutami ad esprimere… -

-Presto, come ho già detto, Jim, presto. – Chinò piano la testa.

-Quindi adesso siamo… cosa, più di un fidanzamento, ma meno di un matrimonio? O no, aspetta, vale per il legame. Scusa! –

Spock sembrò divertito… beh, come un Vulcaniano può esserlo.

-Come T’hy’la, la cerimonia del legame è una formalità che, nelle nostre circostanze, temo sia necessaria. Ma oltre a questo, non trovi un termine terrestre perché non esiste. –

-So cosa significa T’hy’la. – Sussurrò. – Ma non è la stessa cosa… è… più- più. – Si sentiva come un bambino che stava iniziando a parlare. Voleva trovare un modo, ma quelli che conosceva e che gli venivano spontanei non erano a norma per il codice Vulcaniano. – Spock, c’è… un modo, in cui le coppie del tuo popolo, dimostrano ciò che provano? –

-Un modo, - rispose subito, come se lo avesse già sulla punta della lingua: - Si chiama Ozh’esta. Si porgono indice e medio, uniti, in attesa della mano del compagno nella medesima posizione: i rispettivi polpastrelli si toccano. –

Le mani? Corrugò le sopracciglia Kirk, poi ci arrivò: la sensibilità delle mani Vulcaniane. E ricordava bene quando lo avevano fatto, ma poteva ancora valere?

-E’ il gesto che facevano i tuoi genitori. –

-Sì. E’ l’equivalente di un bacio umano. E’ un’espressione tollerata nella mia cultura. –

-E… posso, possiamo? –

Spock sembrò combattere una battaglia interiore, impiegò così tanto tempo che Kirk stava per dirgli di non fare caso a questo umano troppo romantico.

-Infatti. –

Il Vulcaniano allungò un braccio, le dita già in posizione. Jim si guardò un attimo la mano, aggiustò le dita e tra il curioso e l’innamorato, incontrò Spock: inizialmente non ci fu nulla e Kirk si domandò se era perché umano o semplicemente perché senza un legame. Poi sentì… qualcosa. Era un calore, una scarica, un soffio di vento fresco, la terra sulla pelle. Guardò Spock alla ricerca di spiegazioni, era stato frutto della sua immaginazione? Ma il suo Vulcaniano era immobile con gli occhi grandi e più scuri che mai, tutti su di sé. Le dita pallide di Spock scesero per l’indice e il medio, e fu come se una lingua gli stesse leccando le dita, lasciandosi dietro una scia umida e di fuoco al tempo stesso. Dalla pancia iniziò a salirgli una piccola sensazione di caldo, i peli sulla nuca si misero sull’attenti.

Le dita di Spock passarono al dorso della propria mano, che adesso tremava e, notò Kirk, aveva le vene in vista. Deglutì e ansimò senza riuscire a fermarsi. Il legame rotto che gemeva in eco nella mente.

Ma quando postò le dita per dare a Spock le stesse emozioni che stava vivendo, questo li separò, portando quella bellissima mano dietro la rigida schiena.

-Ho sbagliato qualcosa? – Sbatté le ciglia, confuso e spaesato, ancora. Era tutto così nuovo ed eccitante.

-No, come primo bacio Vulcaniano è stato molto… soddisfacente. –

Jim sorrise, sentendosi ubriaco in pochissimi secondi.

-E’ sempre così bello? – Domandò con voce piena di scintille.

-Nella mia esperienza no. –

La Comandante Romulana. Leila Kalomi. Furono due nomi che gli vennero su in automatico. Ma una era una missione, l’altra c’entrava del polline alieno. Non significavano. Lo capiva.

-Anche nella mia. –

-Hai baciato altri Vulcaniani così? –

Jim sorrise: - No, no… ma anche nelle esperienze passate, non è mai stato così bello. –

Spock annuì: - Ritengo che sia arrivato il momento di ritirarmi. Buonanotte, Jim. –

Forse un po’ brusco, ma Jim annuì, immaginava che l’altro non vedesse l’ora di poter rimanere da solo per andare in una lunga sessione di meditazione. Anche lui ne aveva bisogno, solo… non era sicuramente la stessa meditazione fatta dal Vulcaniano.

\---

Il Capitano e il medico erano nello studio di questo, e Jim stava pensando che sarebbe stato divertente al prossimo Halloween vestirsi da strega, quando lo aveva detto a Bones, il medico gli aveva lanciato quello sguardo, ancora. Era chiaramente preoccupato, ma Jim riteneva che l’amico era forse solo troppo protettivo, lo comprendeva, come Capitano era responsabile, si sentiva tremendamente tale, di ciascuna vita sulla nave. Era felice di poter avere un uomo come Leonard al proprio fianco, che prendeva così sul serio il suo mestiere, quella devozione che solo un vero dottore può avere. La compassione di McCoy era al pari di quella di Spock. Kirk sorrideva ogni volta che i due battibeccavano, era nel quotidiano, non vedevano quanto avessero in comune.

Bones non voleva tuttavia parlare del motivo per cui continuava ad essere così pensieroso. Ma questa volta, c’era il tempo- con il grande potere del senno di poi… Kirk avrebbe preferito avere altre missioni, che non quello che stava andando per scoprire.

-Nonostante la mia voglia di parlare, non credo di dover essere io, a farlo. –

-Bones, è da quella storia di Leonardo Da Vinci che mi lanci quello sguardo da medico apprensivo. Ed è solo peggiorato da quando siamo tornati dall’ultima missione. -

Leonard vagò con lo sguardo. Visivamente combattuto.

-Si tratta di qualcosa come il segreto professionale tra medico e paziente? –

-No, dannazione, magari! O sì, non lo so! – Borbottò, andando dietro la scrivania.

-E’ successo qualcosa? – Domandò Kirk, iniziando a comprendere la preoccupazione di Bones.

McCoy sospirò. – Sarebbe potuto… -

Kirk socchiuse gli occhi: - Cosa è successo? –

-Devi parlare con Spock, Jim. Per favore, non fare pressioni… dovete parlare. –

-Al momento è un po’ restio, da quando siete tornati da Sarpeidon non sembra neanche più lui… ho letto i vostri rapporti e il suo è preciso e analitico come sempre, il tuo- il tuo Bones, sembra sbrigativo. –

-Glielo avevo detto che doveva parlarti subito! – Borbottò quasi tra sé e sé.

-Bones… cosa è successo su Sarpeidon? –

Ed eccolo lì, quello sguardo.

\---

James Kirk era un uomo di azione: voleva subito delle risposte, per certi aspetti poteva essere considerato quasi impaziente. Ma era adulto, poteva affrontare qualunque cosa, soprattutto l’ignoto. Amava l’ignoto, era solo un invito a continuare ad andare avanti per scoprire quali meraviglie erano ancora nascoste. Viveva di questo! Eppure… seduto sulla sua poltrona di comando, ammirando le stelle e lo spazio sconfinato dinnanzi a sé… questa volta le stelle non lo avrebbero aiutato, dietro di loro non avrebbe trovato alcuna risposta.

Era noto per essere un grande stratega… un amante… e, per tutte le volte che si era innamorato, aveva sempre vissuto il sentimento come qualcosa d’afferrare appieno sul momento e, una volta assopito andare avanti, conservando dentro quegli attimi. Come Capitano, era consapevole che lo attendeva una vita di solitudine.

Probabilmente era riuscito a farsi scivolare di dosso quelle infatuazioni perché erano esattamente questo: niente di serio, vissute ma non lo avevano fatto bruciare e sospirare. Perché il posto nel suo cuore era già stato preso… si era sempre bastato perché sapeva che nell’universo, da qualche parte, il Vulcaniano che amava, viveva la sua vita e aveva intrapreso la sua carriera… Poi il destino ha voluto che lavorassero a stretto contatto e, per via di creature di luce e di una versione speculare di sé, sapere anche in prima persona cosa significava condividere un legame e poi sentirselo strappare dall’anima. Mai aveva sperato che Spock, il suo Spock, quello non pirata, che attualmente sedeva alla sua postazione scientifica, ricambiasse i propri sentimenti.

Si era immaginato che improvvisamente Spock, il logico e inflessibile Vulcaniano, diventasse un insieme di gesti teneri e dolci frasi infiocchettate da soprannomi Vulcaniani riservati solo ai Compagni? Kirk si strofinò il mento e si mise più dritto sulla poltrona. Non voleva rispondere a quella domanda, onestamente, aveva quasi il timore… perché forse una piccola parte di lui lo aveva fantasticato.

Spock lo guardava quasi con calore, era solito comunicare con gli occhi- occhi così umani, come sua madre. Jim sorrideva solo al loro pensiero, un tratto che lo aveva così alienato sul suo pianeta natale. Spock lo aveva sempre osservato in quel modo? Era davvero così diverso? Prima pensava che fosse solo frutto della propria immaginazione, poi che si trattava del rapporto tra Capitano e Primo Ufficiale, poi di amicizia, di fratellanza… ma ancora, l’altro Spock, dall’altra parte dello specchio, era così… caldo. Un incendio. Quelle fiamme che potevano ucciderti lentamente, mangiando strato dopo strato, esternamente e internamente… simultaneamente. Ma invece che provare paura… ne era attratto. La sua vita era costantemente a rischio, era abituato all’idea di morire, ma dei degli universi… una morte per volere di Spock, per quelle mani, quella mente… Perché Spock non avrebbe mai permesso che perisse, lo avrebbe lasciato lì, in bilico… sull’orlo dell’abisso. Per poi riportarlo indietro. Ogni singola volta.

Il Capitano è devoto alla propria nave, ma ogni Capitano può cedere al canto della propria sirena personale. E lui non era un’eccezione. Era più che entusiasta di tuffarsi tra gli oceani spaziali e risalire gli scogli di meteoriti, per arrivare ai piedi di Spock.

Si costrinse ad allontanare pensieri così turbolenti, non adatti per un luogo come il Ponte e per la situazione tra lui e il suo Primo Ufficiale.

Leonard non aveva detto molto di più, e Jim lo capiva. La posizione del dottore era scomoda: era accaduto qualcosa… più, di qualcosa e più di una volta e Bones sapeva… ma non era certo compito suo parlare. In tutta onestà Jim non aveva ancora confidato all’amico la nuova dinamica tra lui e il suo futuro Compagno. Spock era un individuo riservato e Kirk aveva oramai capito che le cose per i Vulcaniani funzionavano in modo diverso. Il resto era accaduto tutto così velocemente… aveva chiesto a Spock si schermare la mente più del dovuto, quando si ritrovavano insieme, per non fargli sentire il richiamo del legame e la sua disperazione. Spock, con riluttanza, aveva accettato e rispettato questa richiesta.

Ironicamente, avevano avuto sempre meno opportunità di stare insieme. Ma Jim intendeva quello che aveva detto tempo: legame mentale o meno, conosceva i sentimenti e le intenzioni di Spock, non era un ragazzino bisognoso di attenzione e affetto. Non lo era mai stato, non avrebbe cominciato adesso. Eppure… il ritiro, velato ma presente e accurato da parte di Spock, aveva iniziato a fargli prudere la lingua nel desiderio di un confronto. Il legame spezzato era in allarme, ma Kirk non era agiato, era… abituato, erano fili di anima spaventati e sanguinanti. Erano sempre in allarme.

-Sala Macchina a Plancia. – Trillò il comunicatore alla poltrona. Kirk si destò subito, tornando alla realtà grazie alla voce di Scotty.

-Qui Kirk, dica Signor Scott. –

-Oh, Capitano. – il Capo Ingegnere sembrava contento di sentirlo. – Ho appena finito d’installare gli ultimi aggiornamenti. –

-Lieto di sentirlo, funziona tutto come previsto? –

-Oh sì, tutto a meraviglia, signore. I macchinari hanno reagito molto bene. –

Kirk sorrise, l’orgoglio era ben evidente nella voce dello scozzese. D’istinto guardò a destra, aspettandosi di trovare Spock girà voltato verso di lui.

Vide solo la schiena china sul computer.

-Ottimo, Signor Scott. La ringrazio. Scenderò più tardi per controllare personalmente. Kirk chiudo. –

Tornò a fissare lo schermo, le stelle sempre presenti.

\---

Due giorni dopo, Kirk era in Sala Macchine a supervisionare le ultime modifiche apportate in azione. Il Signor Scott era così allegro e fiero che quasi lo contagiò con il suo buonumore, era grato di averlo nell’equipaggio. Qualche cadetto sudò freddo quando camminò per quei corridoi, in risposta invece lui sorrise. Non voleva assolutamente che i suoi uomini avessero paura di lui, ma che lo rispettassero e che avessero fiducia, sentendosi sicuri di averlo come Capitano.

Stava controllando dei dati su un PADD, ma una parte della sua mente era in un altro universo, letteralmente: quel Kirk bramava il potere derivato dal terrore… la seconda volta che aveva dovuto mettere la divisa dell’Impero, aveva avuto occasione di notare davvero gli occhi delle persone attorno a lui: in pochissimi incontravano il suo sguardo… avevano paura. Lo odiavano. O lo invidiavano oppure ammiravano. Volevano essere lui, avere la sua faccia, i suoi gradi… il suo cuore tra le mani. Un buco nel petto. E lui ne godeva. Consapevole che non avrebbero mai ottenuto nulla e adesso, con il legame profondo e potente che aveva con Spock, Jim sospettava che formicolasse di eccitazione pura.

Tra sé sospirò: quello Spock non avrebbe mai ucciso o fermato il suo T’hy’la, non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di farlo, lo avrebbe protetto fino al suo ultimo respiro. Poteva sperare di fargli cambiare idea? Jim era umano, era fatto di speranze, ma conosceva il nucleo del pirata… amava troppo quel pazzo sanguinario. L’universo era condannato? Aveva contribuito, era… artefice, di tutte quelle vite rese schiave perché non umane e tutti quegli umani che vivranno nel terrore.

-E’ tutto perfetto. – Dichiarò alla fine, forzandosi a cessare quella linea di pensiero.

Scotty ridacchiò: - Glielo avevo detto, Capitano! Solo il meglio, per la Signora d’Argento! –

-Certamente. – Annuì. – Ora, se vuole scusarmi. –

Lo scozzese lo salutò velocemente, tornando ai suoi macchinari.

Kirk camminò verso l’uscita della Sala Macchina, facendo un cenno cortese a chi vi si aggirava, diretto verso il turboascensore. Dentro, corrugò la fronte e pronunciò la sua destinazione, il Ponte Cinque, i propri alloggi. Gli alloggi degli ufficiali superiori. Prima che le porte si aprirono;

-Computer, posizione del Signor Spock. –

-Elaboro. – Rispose subito. – Il Signor Spock si trova nel Laboratorio Quattro. –

Kirk annuì al nulla e una volta arrivato, andò verso la propria cabina. Spock non aveva alcun turno nei Laboratori. Un nuovo esperimento affascinante? Era passato un po’ da quando erano scesi su un nuovo pianeta per delle ricerche.

Aprì la comunicazione della scrivania, nella propria stanza: - Kirk a Spock. –

-Qui Spock, Capitano. –

Jim quasi si sorprese per l’immediatezza. Sì, Spock era l’efficienza fatta uomo- ehm, Vulcaniano, ma questo…

-Le andrebbe una partita a scacchi? –

Questa volta ci fu l’attesa di un respiro: - Oggi non è la giornata del nostra appuntamento settimanale. –

Kirk sorrise; - Infatti la domanda non era se il giorno è questo, Signor Spock. –

-Corretto, Capitano. Accetto il suo invito. –

-Molto bene, Kirk chiudo. –

Si sedette sulla sedia ed emise un forte rumore dalla bocca, non sapendo neanche lui se si trattava di un sospiro o di un suono esasperato e stanco. Guardò l’orario e notò che era quasi ora di cena, non volendo sapere dove poteva andare la sua mente, provò a contattare il medico per sapere se voleva unirsi a lui in Sala Mensa.

Quello che ne uscì, fu un pasto sciapo e poco appetibile e, se da una parte Bones era felice che non stesse mangiando con la sua solita foga dei cibi che non poteva permettersi- parola del medico, lui si sentiva in perfetta salute!, dall’altra non era riuscito a trattenersi, almeno totalmente e gli aveva domandato se aveva parlato con Spock.

-Ci vediamo questa sera. –

Bones emise una piccola imprecazione sottovoce.

-Bones, grazie, non so di cosa si tratti ma deve essere qualcosa di serio per far vacillare te e mettere così alla prova qualcuno come Spock. Risolverò questa faccenda. –

Leonard aprì la bocca, ma non parlò, la richiusa. Sospirò: - Lo spero. –

Si alzò e portò il vassoio con sé: - Sarò diretto con lui, ha sempre apprezzato la schiettezza e la sincerità. – Voleva così disperatamente condividere la verità con il medico, ma non poteva. – Lui sarà altrettanto onesto. Forse è una cosa più piccola di quello che sembra, o meglio… semplice, in genere le cose complicate sono le più semplici, alla radice. Qualsiasi cosa può essere più semplice e… risolta. Dipende dalla nostra volontà. –

Leonard lo guardò e i suoi occhi azzurri gli sono sembrati più grandi del solito.

La serata era andata per il meglio, la sola presenza di Spock, seppur distante e schermata dietro un muro mentale, era confortante come non mai. Avevano giocato due partite a scacchi e bevuto una tazza di tea speziato e un bicchiere di rhum.

Non sapeva precisamente cosa aspettarsi, ma era tutto migliore di quello che Bones aveva lasciato intendere. Prese un bel respiro e lasciò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino, sistemandosi bene sulla comoda sedia.

-Ci voleva una sera così. – Buttò lì quasi per caso, ma con la massima sincerità.

- _Così_ come, Jim? –

Il biondo sorrise, non si sarebbe mai stancato della voce di Spock che pronunciava il suo nome: - Noi. –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Ci siamo visti regolarmente e quotidianamente, il quantitativo di tempo passato insieme non è mutato. –

Kirk scrollò le spalle: - Sono solo felice di passare il nostro tempo così, quando non siamo a lavoro. –

-Ah, capisco. Quello che intendi è: tempo libero, ricreativo. – Unì le mani sulla pancia: - Ammetto che da parte mia l’ho trovato più produttivo di quel che avevo calcolato. –

-Difficilmente fai qualcosa senza uno scopo, Spock, sei un tipo pratico. –

-Sono Vulcaniano. –

Jim accavallò le gambe e decise di prendere in mano la situazione: - Non inizierai il discorso, vero? Stai aspettando cosa… che ti faccia qualche domanda che sentirai essere… scomoda? –

-Jim? –

-Nell’ultimo periodo è successo un evento o più. E’ coinvolto anche Bones, ma ha la bocca cucita e non me la sento di metterlo sotto pressione, secondo lui, devo parlare con te. –

-E’ stato il dottore è consigliarti di domandare a me? –

-Sì, secondo lui c’è qualcosa che devi dirmi. –

Ci fu del silenzio, il che era abbastanza comune, con Spock, ma di solito era un silenzio piacevole, di compagnia. Questo era denso e nebbioso. Jim sorrise quasi nervosamente.

-Spock? – Lo chiamò e senza volerlo gli uscì un tono scherzoso, del tutto fuori luogo, si schiarì la gola: - Penso che Bones sia eccessivamente preoccupato, il suo lavoro lo svolge bene come sempre, non è emotivamente compromesso, ma ha questo punto fisso. Gli ho detto che avremo parlato. Spock, sai che c’è qualcosa… sei… distante. –

-Sono qui. – Rispose con voce bassa.

-Sì, lo so. –

-Jim, stai accusando gli effetti dell’assenza di un legame. –

-Se vuoi saperlo mi sono sentito meglio questa sera che le altre, perché sei con me. Ma anche gli altri giorni andavano bene, non ritiro niente di quello che ho detto. Ma manca un tassello, e non sento… non ti sento più. –

-Non abbiamo un legame. –

Fu come uno schiaffo. I fili del legame sobbalzarono e i suoi polmoni si svuotarono. Aprì le mani, passando i palmi sui bracciali della sedia.

-Lo so. –

-Le mie scuse. – Rispose subito Spock, con un tono morbido, rispetto al precedente che appariva più come un attacco: - Non era mio intento ferirti. –

-No, non lo intendi mai. – Si piazzò un sorriso storto sul viso: - Stavi solo dichiarando un dato di fatto… Spock, tu stai avendo dubbi, sul legare con me? O non so… meditando sei arrivato alla conclusione che una parte di me, almeno, o per intero, non sia abbastanza? Se è così, ti chiedo di condividere con me questo. –

Si era immaginato, per una frazione di secondo, che Spock si sarebbe alzato e… inginocchiato davanti a lui, lo avrebbe stretto a sé, gli avrebbe proposto una meraviglioso bacio Vulcaniano… da dove arrivavano tutte queste immagini? Spock non lo farebbe mai, lui per primo, non vorrebbe mai Spock che non sia Spock.

Il Primo Ufficiale mise le mani nella sua posa contemplativa sotto il mento, unendo i polpastrelli.

Jim lo guardava e gli appariva così lontano.

-Spock. – Chiamò ancora, piano, di nuovo come se nel nome dell’altro ci fosse la spiegazione e la soluzione per tutto. – Posso prenderlo. Qualsiasi sia la tua spiegazione, il tuo punto di vista… -

-Jim. Sei consapevole che, benché la mia parte umana, io ho scelto il metodo Vulcaniano. Vale per ogni aspetto della mia vita. Pensavo ne avevamo già discusso. –

Il biondo fece di no con la testa: - Questo non è alcun metodo Vulcaniana. E’ altro. –

-Cosa senti? –

-Non ti sento! – Fece, piccato, come se fosse sorpreso che non gli credesse: - Sei distante… schivo. Ci sei, ma non lo fai davvero. Anche adesso, non sei qui, con me. –

Spock chiuse gli occhi e Kirk socchiuse i propri, scioccamente pensando che, se anche lui li avesse chiusi, allora Spock sarebbe scomparso.

-Sei stato tu, ripeto, a volere che mi munissi di schermi mentali più robusti, in tua presenza. Ti farebbe sentire più tranquillo, se li abbassassi? –

Kirk lo fulminò quasi: - Non sono il fragile umano che ha bisogno di rassicurazioni. – Nonostante la sua fosse Spock stesso. – Ho bisogno di risposte, da te. –

-Ci sono le risposte. –

Kirk era sollevato: - Allora dimmi, Spock, per favore. –

-Ma non credo sia saggio. Nonostante la logica della verità, mi sono ritrovato a cercare validi motivi, per non condividere con te alcune cose. Mi è apparsa subito la più valida delle motivazioni: tu. Non ti metterei mai in una posizione inferiore di quella che meriti e non direi o farei mai qualcosa per farti del male. –

Il cuore sotto la maglia del comando si scaldò e prese a battere forte: - Oh Spock… - soffiò fuori: - Sei sempre così attento al mio benessere che troppo spesso ti dimentichi del tuo. Ma posso affrontare qualunque cosa, soprattutto con te al mio fianco. – Si sporse appena in avanti e si umettò le labbra: - Amico… fratello… futuro Compagno… condividi con me, a parole, i tuoi pensieri. Per condividere i tuoi dubbi, le tue incertezze… non posso permettere che ti fai carico di un tale fardello che ti fa stare male. –

Questo sembrò toccare nel profondo il Primo Ufficiale, che abbassò le mani.

-Inizio a vedere perché Sarek è solito cedere, alle richieste di mia madre. –

Kirk sorrise, appena trionfante. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlare dei futuri suoceri. Ma l’espressione severa e distante di Spock gli fece morire quel sorriso.

-Sarebbe più semplice con una fusione, in modo da mostrarti esattamente i fatti. Ma meriti qualcosa di più, Jim. Dopo, se vorrai, possiamo impegnarci in una fusione per approfondire l’argomento, anche se non prevedo che sarà tuo desiderio. Tantomeno il mio. –

Kirk socchiuse la bocca, ma si costrinse a non parlare, così fece solo un cenno con la testa, per invitare l’altro a proseguire. E, come sempre, ascoltò molto attentamente quello che il Signor Spock stava dicendo. Aveva letto i rapporti riguardante gli eventi su Sarpeidon, come sempre, quindi alcune cose detto da Spock non erano nuove. Altre sì. Molte… altre.

Spock aveva parlato di una donna, intrappolata in un’era glaciale, da sola, che li aveva ospitati e si era presa cura di loro- non era menzionata in nessun rapporto. Jim voleva dire che era contento che avessero trovato un volto amico, in un luogo simile, qualcuno che ha teso loro la mano.

-Nonostante ogni cosa fosse a nostro sfavore, - continuò Spock, - L’aver incontrato questa donna è stata quella che voi umani chiamate fortuna. –

-Non è nei vostri rapporti. – Disse Jim con voce bassa.

-No. Abbiamo convenuto che fosse il caso di omettere la sua presenza. –

-Perché non l’avete portata indietro con voi? –

-Non era possibile. –

Jim sentì del profondo dolore nel tono dell’amico, un forte dispiacere e rimpianto. E Kirk sapeva che Spock vagliava ogni soluzione.

-Mi dispiace di non essere stato lì, di non aver potuto trovare un modo per arrivare a voi e aiutarvi con lei. – annuì, dispiaciuto: - Ma questo non risponde al perché avete mentito in un rapporto ufficiale. –

-L’idea è stata del dottor McCoy ed io ho visto la logica nelle sue parole. –

Kirk ridacchiò: - Ed io non ero presente, penso che non ricapiterà mai più! Mi sono perso l’evento del secolo! –

-Davvero. – C’era un timido tentativo di accompagnare la sua battuta con la sua solita ironia schietta, ma era forzata: - Il rapporto è stato solo omesso, come già detto, essere più preciso sarebbe stato impossibile, da parte mia. Per un lasso di tempo mi è stato impossibile elaborare correttamente ciò che mi circondava. –

-Sì, - fece una smorfia Kirk: - La temperatura dell’epoca. –

-In una piccola parte. Avrei voluto che non mi avesse influenzato così tanto… -

-Allora era una fortuna che ci fosse McCoy con te! Io non sarei stato molto di aiuto, non sono un medico! -

-Non si tratta di questo… consapevole solo dei fatti, anche raccontati dal dottore, ritengo che era solo per il meglio che non fossi presente. –

Jim tornò indietro e poggiò la schiena al materiale della sedia, qualunque cosa: la sua mente iniziava a vagare, il legame sembrava stridere e urlargli di arretrare ancora, che doveva proteggersi. Correre via, nascondersi. Non parlò, lasciò all’altro la possibilità di trovare le parole: Spock appariva quasi in… difficoltà.

-Il tempo… - continuò Spock, con voce cupa: - Era molto lontano dalla nascita di Surak, il Padre della Logica. A quel tempo, i miei antenati su Vulcano erano guerrieri sanguinari e passionali, privi di ragione e logica. In qualche modo, il mio corpo deve aver percepito questo e la mia mente ne sentiva il richiamo. –

Kirk avvertì il legame reciso usare i fili come fruste contro il niente. Ma lui li sentiva, erano nella sua mente, era difficile ignorarli. Ma si trattava di un elemento sofferente, che non aveva fatto altro che piangere- una volta lo aveva descritto come un bambino che piange in silenzio, senza emettere un singhiozzo. Era ancora così.

-La logica non faceva più parte di me. Mi sono ritrovato con una bella donna premurosa e intelligente, attorno ad un fuoco come i miei avi ed ero solo un corpo mosso da istinti primitivi. Il buon dottore è rimasto, posso dirlo, sconcertato, dal mio cambiamento… da quel che ricordo sono anche arrivato quasi ad usare la forza su di lui, vedendolo come un avversario, un ostacolo verso quella donna. –

-Immagino che ha un nome. Come si chiama? – Intervenne Jim.

Dopo un istante di tentennamento, Spock rispose in un sussurro, come se solo il nominarne il nome la rendesse reale: - Zarabeth. –

Era più reale adesso? Istintivamente la mente di Kirk cercò d’immaginarla. Ma non era questo il momento. Annuì velocemente: - Zarabeth. Mi sembra giusto usare il suo nome, e non “la donna”. – Prima era una minaccia forse? Un segreto solo per il suo futuro Compagno? Qualcosa gli ricordava che i Compagni non hanno segreti… ma lui e Spock non erano ancora nulla.

-Così, secondo le usanze del mio popolo prima del Grande Risveglio, ho preso Zarabeth in quella caverna, era l’unica umanoide femmina sul pianeta. E comprendevo che era una creatura capace, indipendente e intelligente. Ogni evento mi appariva esattamente come doveva essere, niente di più, niente di meno. Se non fosse stato per il Dottor McCoy, probabilmente sarei rimasto su quel pianeta, con Zarabeth. -

I fili del legame si erano ritirati in un punto buio della sua mente. Il cuore gli batteva forte. Spock gli aveva davvero detto che aveva… e che era tornato solo per merito di Bones, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto, perché “probabilmente”, nel linguaggio del Vulcaniano, significava _sì_.

Nonostante tutto, rimaneva un Capitano d’astronave. Quanto poteva essere difficile questa volta? Solo l’ennesima situazione senza via d’uscita che non era nel suo stile e che avrebbe trasformato in una o più vie di uscita.

E forse, con il tempo, sarebbe arrivato a capire Spock… a capire davvero, perché voleva tener per sé il ricordo di questo evento.

-Anche adesso… pensi a lei? – Non voleva vederlo in volto, ma i propri occhi non riuscivano ancora a lasciarlo.

-Era un fattore puramente biologico, Jim, davvero. Non ero nel pieno delle mie facoltà, non avevo il controllo, ma dominato dal fuoco del mio popolo nella sua antichità. –

Kirk mise insieme i punti: dominazione, fuoco, antichità… era abbastanza semplice. E Spock lo aveva spiegato molto bene, come era suo solito fare. Sentendosi improvvisamente pieno di energia da scaricare, si alzò.

-Quindi… quando arriverà di nuovo il tuo tempo, il Pon Farr… cosa, devo farmi da parte per un fattore biologico? –

-No, a meno che non vogliamo. –

-Puoi sopravvivere comunque, vero? –

Spock sembrava non voler rispondere, ma cedette: - Sì, con un sostituto, sì. C’è chi ricopre questo servizio, all’occorrenza. – Mise distanza tra loro due: - Se deciderai di non passarlo con me, forse sarà possibile… -

Kirk era un po’ stordito ma si sentiva sollevato, Spock gli sarebbe sopravvissuto, al di là della sua mortalità umana molto breve al pari della longevità Vulcaniana.

E non aveva la minima idea che i Vulcaniani avevano chi si occupava di diventare un surrogato come compagno in quei momenti. Gli veniva quasi da ridere.

-Bene, bene. – Annuì a se stesso. – La cosa importante è che superi il Pon Farr. Con o senza di me. – prese un profondo respiro e sbuffò, ridacchiando nervosamente. – Certo, non sarà… piacevole, il pensiero di saperti con qualcun altro. No, non lo è… ma, se quando arriva il tuo tempo il tuo sangue vorrà una donna, una Vulcaniana… per me è sufficiente che tu sia vivo. –

-Il genere del partner non è importante, quanto la connessione mentale. E, Jim… - Si alzò anche lui, avvicinandosi, esitando per una frazione di secondo, mentre gli posava una mano sulla guancia. – Quando ero su Sarpeidon non era il Pon Farr, a guidarmi. –

-Ma io pensavo… -

Jim poteva leggere il dolore trattenuto con determinazione negli occhi scuri del suo Primo Ufficiale: - Ero… solo un Vulcaniano prima della Dottrina della Logica portata da Surak. Vorrei poterti dire che era la febbre che bruciava nelle mie vene, ma sarebbe mentire. Non desidero mentirti. – I polpastrelli gli carezzavano con dolcezza la pelle del viso.

-Non si trattava del Pon Farr ma… di te. –

-La parte più antica. Jim, per favore. Non ero in me. – Ripeté come se quello potesse spiegare tutto. E probabilmente lo faceva, ma per Kirk il tutto iniziava a farsi confuso. Aveva bisogno di spazio, non riusciva a pensare.

-Spock. – Iniziò, con un filo di voce, allontanandosi, sentendo il calore di quel tocco che si allontanava e la propria mente gridare per l’improvvisa perdita: - Mi dici che in quel momento eri come saresti stato secoli fa, un guerriero Vulcaniano. Mentre mi dici, anche, che Vulcaniano è la logica, la ragione… tu la volevi, lei voleva te. –

-Era così sola… - Riuscì a dire Spock in un sussurro.

Il petto di Jim sussultò. Conosceva la solitudine ma non osava immaginare come doveva essere quello che viveva quella donna. Doveva essere orribile. E sicuramente per lei deve essere stato un vero miracolo il poter vedere altre persone, passare del tempo con qualcuno oltre se stessa.

Al di là di tutto, doveva essere stata una creatura sorprendente: lasciata al proprio destino, si occupava di tutto per sopravvivere, conservando uno spirito gentile e generoso.

Non era Leila Kalomi, la Comandante Romulana o Christine Chapel . Doveva pur esserci un motivo per aver acceso l’interesse di Spock, fiamme o non fiamme del passato. E un pensiero gli attraversò la mente: passato. Era… morta?

Socchiuse le labbra, desiderando riavvicinarsi a Spock per offrire supporto. Ma non ci riusciva. Il dolore e la gelosia erano troppo pungenti. 

-Mi dispiace. – Gli uscì solo questo.

Spock fece un passo verso di lui, con più decisione di prima, ma non lo toccò: - Sì, è triste pensare ad una persona in quella solitudine… Ma io sono qui con te, non ci sarà mai nessuno, non troverò alcuno, con la tua mente e la tua anima: desidero solo te, come Compagno. -

Sapeva che era così, ma si domandava anche altro: se al posto di McCoy ci fosse stato lui, con Spock, su quel pianeta ghiacciato? Spock avrebbe comunque voluto Zarabeth? Voleva così tanto chiederlo, appellarsi alla logica Vulcaniana, ma Spock non faceva supposizioni. Non poteva dargli una risposta, e, in cuor suo, non era neanche certo di volerne una.

-Ma quando verrà il tuo tempo… tu vorrai qualcun altro. Perché guardarmi in faccia e chiamarmi Compagno, quando ci sono possibilità che non mi sceglierai? –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Jim, sei irrazionale. –

Il biondo si morse un labbro, nel vano tentativo di concentrarsi, quasi non se ne accorse.

-Noi siamo T’hy’la. –

Ogni volta che Spock pronunciava quella parola, a Jim sembrava sempre qualcosa di così sacro… così ancestrale e puro… qualcosa di una tale portata, poteva essere contaminata? Beh, lui aveva un legame rotto e Spock, probabilmente, era con lui per una logica diversa da quella che aveva letto negli occhi di Sarek, mentre guardava sua moglie Amanda.

-T’hy’la è un antico legame, ci sono poche documentazioni e, prima di percepirlo da te, neanche ci credevo… - Tentò Spock. – T’hy’la era una profonda connessione tra i guerrieri, si narra che era per il tempo di guerra. Guerrieri che attraversavano i cancelli dell’inferno, e ne uscivano insieme, o per niente. Sempre insieme nello spirito. – Spock, audace, gli strinse un braccio: - Secondo la via del guerriero, questo era tenuto a prendere moglie, per dare un erede al Clan, tornava solo in quel momento nelle mura della famiglia del Clan… ma la sua casa, la sua anima, il suo cuore… erano del deserto, dove lo attendeva il suo Compagno T’hy’la. -

Le parole di quella voce vellutata erano così… belle, potenti. Raccontavano di due anime così indivisibili… ma a Kirk era arrivato solo un particolare, che era davvero importante, difficile da ignorare.

Jim avvertiva delle lievi scintille lenitive, dove Spock lo stava toccando. Era intenzionale?

Sorrise, triste: - Non siamo in tempo di guerra. –

Spock levò la mano e le mise assieme dietro la rigida schiena: - Non mi aspettavo niente di meno come risposta, Jim. Anzi… la tua reazione è più pacata e comprensiva di quello che avevo calcolato… ma è evidente, ne converrai, che non sei propenso ad una fusione mentale. Tolleri appena il mio tocco. -

Kirk sollevò le sopracciglia sbuffando: si sentiva preso in giro.

-Spero che adesso capisci, il perché del mio ritiro. Il mio silenzio era solo per non ferirti. –

-Dunque non avevi intenzione di dirmelo. –

-Benché in grado di difenderti da solo, il mio compito come Primo Ufficiale è e sempre sarà la tua sicurezza, fisica e mentale. E, come amico e fratello, questo compito diventa una missione personale. Come Compagno, sarà il mio unico scopo. –

-E volevi nascondermi questo fino a quando, per sempre? – Che significava: finché il suo orologio umano continuava a ticchettare. Sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto. Era stanco, stremato. – Così non va… - sussurrò: - Spock, ti stai dando troppe colpe ed io non faccio che aumentarle. Non sono neanche il tuo Compagno. Al momento non sono niente. Il fatto che stiamo programmando il legame, che siamo favorevoli e lo vogliamo entrambi… non ti mette alcun veto, alcun freno di… quello che vuoi. – Deglutì, ricordando quando Spock gli rispondeva che non esiste ciò che vuole, ma ciò che è necessario… forse in quella caverna era ciò che voleva e ciò che era necessario. – Non c’è un manuale per le coppie, forse solo uno etico. Ma non si applica a noi. Sei… libero di agire come… - agitò una mano, non riuscendo a finire la frase. Sorrise mesto: - Mi avevi dato il via libera per impegnarmi sessualmente con chi voglio, sciocco da parte mia non ricambiare il pensiero, al di là di quello che dicevi… non avevo messo in conto che forse, solo perché non potevi essere sessualmente attratto da me, non escludeva ogni altra creatura della galassia. È stato… egoista, da parte mia. – Guardò in basso e inclinò la testa, annuendo. – Immagino che sia così. Altrimenti… non so davvero cosa pensare. – Tirò su con il naso e tornò a guardare Spock: - Spock, io… tu, non si tratta di me, tu sei libero di impegnarti sessualmente con chi più stimoli la tua fantasia e i tuoi lombi. –

Tremava e gli veniva da vomitare. Ogni singola parola, ogni respiro che aveva emesso era sbagliato, totalmente abrasivo per la sua mente. Alcuni fili del legame divennero cenere. Jim li guardò e pensò che non era così grave.

Spock lo osservava come si studia un animale ferito. Non era così distante alla realtà. Il Vulcaniano allungò una mano, con indice e medio alzate. Un bacio.

Jim fissava la mano come si fa con qualcosa che brami ma sai che non vale più così tanto, che un tempo consideravi un grande traguardo, e adesso il niente.

-Non conosco le parole corrette per esprimere ciò che sento… - Iniziò Spock: - Sono Vulcaniano. Ho scelto, il mio retaggio Vulcaniano. – Jim chiuse gli occhi, per lui significava solo una cosa, e niente di ciò che Spock poteva dire gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea: avrebbe scelto Zarabeth. James T. Kirk, il grande Capitano della USS Enterprise, nave Ammiraglia della Flotta Stellare, aveva paura di un fantasma… era stato superato da un ricordo. – Così come continuerò a scegliere te, Jim Kirk. Continuerò a meditare e fare ammenda alle mie azioni, colpe di cui mi rammarico per il dolore che ti stanno causando. –

-Non posso competere con un ricordo. – Rispose. – E tu vivrai con la domanda della vostra storia mai iniziata e incompleta, il desiderio di una vita insieme mai pienamente soddisfatto. –

Spock lasciò cadere il braccio: - Secondo le risposte che ho ottenuto nella meditazione, la tua reazione è del tutto normale. –

-Lieto di rientrare nel suo programma accuratamente calcolato, Signor Spock. –

La frase aveva l’intenzione di uscire più scanzonata… non il pugno che apparentemente sembrava aver dato a Spock che, nonostante possedesse uno stomaco di acciaio, aveva risentito appieno del colpo.

-Senti che ti ho mentito, tradito… ti ho detto che non potevo avere una risposta fisica. E poi vieni a sapere che è possibile. Jim, devi sapere che neanche io ne ero a conoscenza. E’ stata una sorpresa. E non so neanche se sono in grado di replicare gli stessi stimoli per una simile risposta. – Sembrava che Spock si stesse… giustificando, come se avesse cercato di raggiungere uno stato di eccitazione. Fallendo.

-Certo. – Si leccò le labbra: - Spock, questo non c’entra… - poi guardò gli occhi affranti di Spock e si morse la lingua: - Forse una minima parte, ma onestamente? Per quanto sogni il tuo corpo, le tue mani nella mia mente… posso anche rinunciarvi, se è su tua richiesta e volere. Non mi disturba davvero l’atto in sé, hai scopato con Zarabeth? Buon per te, Spock! Quello che mi sta facendo esplodere la testa è- è… -

-Cosa, Jim? –

-Che volevi tenere questo tutto per te… come se fosse il tuo piccolo angolo felice. – Sussurrò: - Il segreto dal quale andare quando la vita con me sarebbe diventata frustrante. – Si passò una mano tra i capelli: - Dimmi la verità, Spock, quando hai meditato tu hai… hai trovato molti motivi, per non legarti con me. –

-Qualche particolare è venuto alla mia attenzione. –

Jim voleva ridacchiare, e lo fece, sentiva che sarebbe imploso altrimenti: - Perché mi menti? Non l’hai mai fatto… voglio crederci, Spock, ti amo, voglio credere che non mi hai mentito. –

-Era mia convinzione, in quel momento e tutt’ora, che insieme possiamo sistemare anche le piccole cose. – Spock stava dicendo le cose più dolci… Jim non negava di aver immaginato questo, nel suo letto, abbracciato al Vulcaniano. Sospirò. Immaginato, solo questo aveva fatto nella vita, verso Spock.

-Quando… se- - E vide il suo Primo Ufficiale annuire con tetra sicurezza. Con rassegnazione: - Se leghiamo. Le nostre menti saranno unite… io… io vedrò quando sorridevi sotto l’effetto delle spore? Sentirò la tua felicità, l’unico momento nella tua vita in cui sei stato davvero felice? – Spock sollevò le sopracciglia. – Va bene, va bene, io… sarò contento di poterti vedere così felice. Ancora. Con Kalomi. Poi cosa, chi altri troverò, di cui hai serbato il ricordo? Io… penso che troverò altre persone… - la sua voce si ritirò e divenne sottile, come se nel dire le proprie paure, queste potessero diventare più reali di quanto già non fossero.

-Quando sono stato nella tua mente, ho solo avvertito una grande e smisurata quantità incalcolabile di affetto, devozione, quasi venerazione, verso di me. Non vi era traccia di tutto questo… Jim, da quanto tieni dentro di te questi pensieri? –

Kirk scrollò le spalle: - I Vulcaniani non sono i soli a reprimere qualcosa dentro loro stessi. –

-Avevi richiesto la mia assistenza per reprimere il tuo amore per me… perché non ci eri riuscito, come per il restante? –

-Quello che provo per te è troppo grande. E… bello. – Sorrise. - Qualcosa dentro di me si rifiuta di lasciarti andare, di rinunciare. Da prima del legame con l’altro Spock. –

Spock annuì, come sempre, nominare la sua versione peculiare al di là dello specchio, lo incupiva. Per la seconda volta in poco tempo, portò una mano sulla propria guancia. La mano di Spock era calda e anche se la rabbia e la delusione lo rendevano incandescente, la presenza della pelle dell’altro era rilassante. Attraverso i polpastrelli, sentì di nuovo delle scintille. Ma questa volta le azioni di Spock erano più chiare e mirate. Jim mise una delle proprie mani sulla sua:

-Non farlo, non raggiungere il legame rotto. –

-Soffre, anche con gli scudi, lo sento. –

-Rafforzali. – Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di godere di quel contatto. – Non voglio farti del male. –

-Jim… sono preoccupato. Un legame del genere è dannoso per la mia gente, per un umano… -

-Avevi detto che non avrebbe compromesso le mie abilità di comando! – Intervenne, piccato.

-Temo di averlo ulteriormente danneggiato. –

Kirk diede una rapida occhiata, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse, non al momento, e vide meno fili di quelli che ricordava. Per terra le ceneri di quelli che non avevano retto… o avevano preferito non farlo.

-Me ne occuperò. Troverò un modo. Andrà tutto bene, Spock. – Carezzò con molta leggerezza, quasi avesse paura di osare troppo, il dorso della mano del Vulcaniano, poi gentilmente lo allontanò. Per mettere distanza alla tentazione che pervadeva entrambi. – Grazie per la tua preoccupazione. –

-Mi hai dato molte informazione su cui meditare e… mi applicherò per conquistare ancora la tua fiducia. Il tuo dolore è colpa mia. –

-No. – Aprì le braccia: - Non parlare così. Non iniziare un cerchio di senso di colpa, non ne usciremo altrimenti, non è logico. – Tentò una battuta. – Troverò una soluzione! Deve esserci e la troverò… altrimenti non so cosa… –

-C’è qualcosa che posso fare? –

Sembrava titubante per la prima volta in vita sua, e Jim sentì un grande impulso di stringerlo a sé.

-Non mi mentire… per gli dei, non mi mentire. – Sussurrò a denti stretti.

-Non lo farò. – Rispose Spock con voce bassa. Non “i Vulcaniani non mentono” ma “non lo farò”. Cos’altro celava la via Vulcaniana che ancora non sapeva? Da sciocco pensava che lui e Spock non potessero incorrere in cose così… banali. Con così tanti problemi nello spazio e nelle missioni, la possibilità più alta era la morte. Mai avrebbe pensato che proprio loro, sarebbero caduti nella trappola della gelosia e del tradimento. Doveva impedire in tutti i modi che questi due sinistri piantassero il seme dentro di loro, tessendo ragnatele che li avrebbero solo distrutti.

Con il senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto capire perché Leonard aveva così a cuore che parlassero. Forse non serviva alcun annuncio.

-Credo che sia necessario che mi ritiri nel mio alloggio per meditare. –

Kirk annuì.

-A meno che… sia tuo desiderio che io resti. –

Il biondo lo guardò: quanto poteva essere in bilico il controllo di Spock, per fargli pronunciare tali parole? Frenò la propria lingua, la voglia di dire: sì, per favore, rimani qui ancora un po’.

-No, ti ho trattenuto troppo. Non avevi programmato questa conversazione, sei libero di andare. – S’incamminò verso la porta per fargli strada, un illudersi di rubare del tempo bevendo della sua presenza.

-Grazie per la condivisione, Spock. Te ne sono grato. Spero che la meditazione porti alle risposte che cerchi. –

Spock andò alla porta, ma prima di aprirla, si fermò e lo guardò ancora: - Non posso lasciarti da solo ad occuparti dei fili del legame. Dopo questa sera, abbasserò i miei scudi quando saremo soli e quando dormirai, per non lasciarti da solo. –

Era… dannatamente allettante.

-Spock, hai detto tu stesso che questo per un Vulcaniano è totalmente illogico. Non voglio sconvolgerti. Andremo avanti come abbiamo pianificato. –

Cosa avrebbe trovato nella mente di Spock? La sua natura avventurosa e curiosa fremeva per conoscere la risposta. Dall’altro lato… cosa avrebbe fatto, una volta trovatosi davanti a Zarabeth?

-Mi trovo in una posizione confusa… - confessò Spock: - Agire come mi chiedi nel rispetto del tuo volere, oppure occuparmi della ferita che io stesso ho inflitto. –

-Non ho la risposta, Spock, mi dispiace. –

-Così come a me. -

\---

Alla fine, gli era stato privato il comando… da qualcuno che pensava fosse rimasto ai giorni in cui era un giovane aspirante Capitano, anche se lui aveva chiuso con gran parte di quelle cose… non significava che il passato avesse chiuso con lui. Janice Lester. Di tutte le persone…

Lester lo odiava, profondamente. Ma mai quanto se stessa… e questa consapevolezza lo rendeva triste: come può un essere umano, chiunque, vivere con così tanto rancore verso di sé? Lester voleva essere un’altra persona, lui, perché un maschio umano? Perché erano intimi quando lui avanzava di carriera mentre lei continuava a ricevere risultati negativi ai test attitudinali? Probabilmente aveva riversato in lui tutto quel rancore ed odio di quello che lei vedeva come una società che metteva ancora le donne un passo indietro all’uomo, o che, quando raggiungevano un successo, era un evento perché donna… Jim era quasi portato ad essere dalla sua parte, anzi, lo era. Provava una strana sensazione, vicino al ribrezzo, quando pensava che una volta, anni e anni prima sulla Terra, era davvero come si sentiva Janice Lester.

Lester aveva cercato di comportarsi come un Capitano, come Kirk… o come lei, pensava si dovesse comportare un Capitano e, nello specifico, lui. Il risultato era… un uomo superficiale, viziato, arrogante e… contento di qualunque privilegio deve aver avuto dalla nascita. Forse anche violento… con il disperato bisogno di rimarcare che era lui, il Capitano.

Chiuse la doccia sonica ed uscì dal box, tamponando con un piccolo asciugamano più per abitudine che per altro. Si mise i pantaloni dell’uniforme, ancora una volta, i suoi muscoli si muovevano per abitudine: Bones lo aveva messo a riposo per quel pomeriggio e, dopo le ultime carte sistemate e firmate e aver controllato di aver ripreso la rotta corretta, era andato quasi volentieri nei propri alloggi. Era saggio? Bones voleva che si prendesse del tempo per sé… ma quanto poteva essere una buona idea?

Decise di mettersi comodo, lasciandosi i pantaloni e aggiungendo una maglia morbida, permettendosi di lasciare i piedi liberi. Ordinò dal replicatore un bicchiere di bourbon e si mise sul divano, alzando anche i piedi e muovendo le dita, godendosi fino alla più piccola libertà del proprio corpo ritrovato. Incuriosito, mentre cullava il bicchiere con il liquido ambrato, sbirciò nella mente per vedere le condizioni del legame: come lo aveva lasciato.

Spock diceva che, con il tempo, sarebbe diventato solo un sordo dolore. Doveva ringraziare il suo status di umano, forse… dipendente dalle emozioni e dai sentimenti, ma poco capace nelle abilità telepatiche. Spock, fedele alla propria parola, aveva mantenuto gli scudi alzati, contro la sua miglior logica… finché non lo aveva pregato, di applicare una fusione mentale, mentre era ancora nel corpo di Lester.

“ _Lei è vicino al Capitano più di chiunque altro nell’universo. Conosce i suoi pensieri. Che cosa le dice ora la sua mente telepatica?_ ” Lui e Spock non si erano neanche sfiorati dopo quella turbolenta conversazione in cui aveva esortato il suo amico, fratello, a condividere l’onere del peso di quello che poteva essere vista come una macchina alla sua anima Vulcaniana. La sensazione del tocco di quelle mani eleganti gli era mancata… ma Kirk decise, con tacito consenso del Primo Ufficiale, che erano sulla linea del dovere e che, come tale, andava fatto quello che andava fatto, senza permettere alla loro vita personale di guidare le loro decisioni.

Si guardò la mano: era consapevole che, quando Spock ha unito le loro mani, il corpo era quello di Janice ma in qualche modo, poteva sentirlo.

Il campanello trillò, avvisando di un visitatore. Kirk sospirò e si mise seduto come un Capitano dovrebbe sedere- piedi nudi a parte, e posò il bicchiere.

-Avanti. –

Quando vide che si trattava di Bones, si rilassò e la sua schiena divenne meno rigida. Sorrise: - Bones, che sorpresa! –

Leonard indagò con i suoi occhi preoccupati e il tipico cipiglio, che aveva iniziato ad avere come smorfia perenna, da quando aveva iniziato a prestare servizio sotto il suo comando.

-Controllavo soltanto. Noto che hai seguito finalmente i miei consigli: prenderti il tempo per te. – Indicò i piedi e il bicchiere.

-Oh, pensavo fossero gli ordini del medico! – Rispose con un sorriso.

Bones annuì: - Sono solo sorpreso che lo stai facendo davvero. – Camminò nella stanza e si fermò vicino al tavolino, ove sopra era ancora abbandonata la scacchiera tridimensionale e una partita a metà.

-Aspettavi delle visite? –

Jim scrollò le spalle: - No, credo di no. –

-Può un povero medico di campagna chiedere un bicchiere di buon vecchio veleno? –

Kirk ridacchiò e si alzò per servire l’amico, ordinando al replicatore un secondo bicchiere di bourbon. Conosceva i gusti del dottore. Si accomodarono entrambi sul divano.

-E’ solo che mi avevi detto che avevate parlato- - cominciò Leonard. – Quindi, spontaneamente, pensavo che fosse qui. –

-Perché, soprattutto, hai pensato che fosse così indispensabile per noi parlare? –

Bones girò il liquido alcolico con un lento movimento del polso: - Penso che hai messo Spock su di un piedistallo e che, primo o poi, dovrai affrontare il fatto che è solo un uomo. –

-E’ Vulcaniano. –

-In parte uomo, va meglio? – Sollevò le sopracciglia il medico. – Ha in sé il retaggio di due mondi. Molto peso per un solo paio di spalle. Ma a conti fatti, penso di poter dire che il nostro Primo Ufficiale sia un ribelle in entrambi i casi. –

Kirk sorrise e lo guardò bere: - Forse hai ragione. Probabilmente per tutti questi anni… ho visto Spock come questa figura… quasi onirica. Nonostante abbia commesso i suoi errori, lo ha sempre fatto con una tale grazia che ti porta a pensare che aveva calcolato anche quello, prima di concludere il tutto con la sola perfezione. –

-Non ti colpevolizzare troppo, Jim. L’amore rende ciechi. –

-In una buona misura. – Sorrise, poi si rese conto del significato delle parole del dottore.

Bones scrollò le spalle: - Inizialmente pensavo che fosse solo una mia impressione, che avevo interpretato male quello che vedevo. Poi la cosa mi è sembrata semplicemente palese. Vera, soprattutto… non influenzata. –

Si rilassò. - Sono contento che non imprechi contro chissà quale forza aliena o rito voodoo Vulcaniano. –

-La cosa divertente è che Spock pensa di non mostrare nulla, in pieno stile Vulcaniano. – Ridacchiò.

-Ecco perché ci tenevi così tanto che Spock mi parlasse degli eventi non segnati sui rapporti ufficiali. –

Bones posò il bicchiere vuoto, con cautela: - Sì… anche. – Si prese un attimo di pausa, Kirk non sapeva perché: - Avete parlato solo di quello che è accaduto lì? –

Kirk inclinò la testa con curiosità: - Sì, perché? – vedendolo indugiare, cercò di prendere in mano la situazione: - La tua preoccupazione arriva da qualche accaduto prima, giusto? – In effetti Leonard aveva _quello_ sguardo ma qualche missione prima.

-Temo solo… che Spock non conosca o meglio, non voglia, conoscere cosa sia davvero il nucleo di un essere umano. L’hai visto anche tu, Jim. Ora, prova a guardarlo com’è realmente. Seguendo il credo Vulcaniano, si rifiuta di avvicinarsi a qualcosa come… tutto ciò che è un essere umano. –

Jim finì il suo bourbon: - Mi trovo d’accordo con te, come hai già detto… è umano anche se non vorrebbe. I Vulcaniani provano emozioni, sono così forti e profonde in loro… solo che devono tenerle sempre sotto controllo. –

-Come ti senti, Jim? – Domandò, con una sfumatura dolce nella voce.

-… non lo so. Tutto su un’astronave viaggia più veloce che mai. Alcune volte non riesci davvero a realizzare cosa è accaduto, lo accetti e basta. –

-Stai parlando dello scambio del corpo tra te e Lester… o di Zarabeth? –

Kirk si umettò le labbra: - Entrambi. –

-Jim… per quel che vale! Onestamente penso che se ci fossi stato tu, al mio posto, in quella caverna ci sarebbe stato un esito diverso. –

Kirk trovò un sorriso triste per l’amico: - Non lo so. Le cose stavano andando… stavano andando bene. Dopo il mio primo tentativo imbarazzante di dichiarazione, anche lui si è aperto a me. Noi… stavano programmando di unirci in un legame Vulcaniano. E un matrimonio umano. –

Fortuna che il dottore aveva finito di bere prima, altrimenti Jim era certo che il liquore gli sarebbe andato di traverso. Bones si scosse.

-Ho bisogno di bere. Non puoi darmi queste notizie così, senza il minimo avviso! – Si alzò velocemente, prendendo il bicchiere a andando al replicatore.

La reazione dell’amico lo fece sorridere, certo, c’era ancora più di un’ombra triste, ma andava bene per il momento.

-Non serve preparare la protezione solare contro i due soli di Vulcano. – Cercò di buttarla sul ridere. – Ora come ora… le cose sono in stallo. –

Bones si prese comunque un secondo giro e tornò davanti a lui, come a volerlo studiare: - Ti ama? –

Era la domanda. La più importante… dal punto di vista umano, e qui sono in gioco altre cose al di là del semplice fattore terrestre. Mosse le dita dei piedi.

-Siamo T’hy’la. Sento… che è qualcosa di più di un semplice e potente “ti amo”. –

-Oh, certo! – Borbottò: - Ma la mia domanda era un’altra, vediamo se così rende: per cominciare, almeno ti ama? –

Kirk guardò la scacchiera: - E’ più complesso di così, Bones. E’… il metodo Vulcaniano. –

-Metodo le mie palle! Non può nascondersi per sempre dietro il “sono Vulcaniano”! – Borbottò ancora il medico. E Kirk voleva davvero poterla vedere come lui. Invece osservava la cenere aumentare.

-Non si nasconde. Lui… fa del suo meglio. –

Il medico sembrò sgonfiarsi: - Beh… almeno ti ha creduto, quando dicevi di essere nel corpo di Janice Lester. –

-Siamo entrati in una fusione mentale. –

-E come è stato? – Domandò, tra il curioso e il timoroso.

-Non la prima tra noi, in ambito di lavoro e… privato. Ma era da un po’, che non lo sentivo nella mia testa. –

-Ma come, io pensavo che fosse una cosa in cui potevate non so, essere sempre collegati, come un comunicatore sempre acceso e che prende su tutte le frequenze! –

Il Capitano guardò lontano: - Anche io. Ma no, Bones, no… è… più seria di quel che pensavo, anche dopo la mia esperienza con l’altro Spock- -

-Immagino come questo particolare piaccia al nostro pacifico e assolutamente non geloso Primo Ufficiale. –

Kirk continuò come se non fosse stato interrotto: - Ero convinto di conoscerlo. Ancora. E, di nuovo, mi sbagliavo. – Sospirò.

Bones si prese qualche minuto: - Se fosse diverso, più simile a quello che hai fantasticato per anni… sarebbe meglio? –

-Non voglio niente di meno, o di più, di Spock. – Rispose, sicuro.

-Anche se questo comportasse che l’umano Jim Kirk segua il metodo Vulcaniano? –

Il pensiero andò ad Amanda. Ma Spock non era come il padre. No. Improvvisamente, la mente gli diede l’immagine di Janice tra le braccia del Dottore Arthur Coleman. Quell’uomo amava Lester oltre ogni cosa, e soffriva con lei, per lei… eppure le era accanto. Nella speranza che un giorno, anche lei potesse vedere lo splendore con i suoi occhi… sicuramente meglio di come la vedeva lui un tempo, troppo occupato nella sua corsa alle stelle.

Chiuse porte immaginarie davanti a questi pensieri vaganti.

-Non essere così fiducioso, ci sono tante cose che Spock potrebbe obbiettare. La mia emotività, il mio essere illogico, la mia impulsività… il mio chiacchiericcio infondato, la mia vita ridicolmente più breve della sua, la mia libido. Il fatto di non poter avere figli che siano biologicamente di entrambi. E’ una lunga lista... –

-Jim! – Il medico sussultò il suo nome, sgranando gli occhi.

Kirk si mise i gomiti sulle ginocchia: - Come puoi sentire ci sono possono essere tante ragioni, che porterebbero Spock lontano dall’avere un legame con me. –

-Ma tu hai detto che siete T’hy’la. E se è la metà di quel che avevi con quello Spock… come può questo, rifiutare qualcosa del genere? –

Scrollò le spalle: - Non chiederlo a me. – Schioccò la lingua: - Sono solo un essere umano. –

Bones piantò i piedi a terra e balzò, a Jim improvvisamente sembrò che l’amico fosse alto tre metri.

-Non sei un tipo rancoroso, ma sei umano, puoi essere ferito. E la storia di Zarabeth ti _ha_ ferito. Molto profondamente! -

Kirk lo fulminò con lo sguardo: - Certo che l’ha fatto. Come posso rimanere indifferente? – Non voleva prendersela con Bones, non c’entrava nulla. Anzi, era solo grazie a lui, che Spock… esattamente questo: se non fosse stato per Bones, Spock non sarebbe mai tornato: - Non hai colpe. – Si sgonfiò. – Scusa. Dovrei ringraziarti per… aver riportato indietro il Primo Ufficiale dell’Enterprise. –

-Sono tornato con Spock. –

-… chiunque sia tornato, una parte di lui è rimasta con lei. –

Bones sospirò e gli si sedette accanto: - Jim, non prendere nel modo sbagliato questo, ma tu, per primo, con tutto l’amore che puoi provare per Spock… hai avuto le tue storie, le tue avventure. –

-Che non hanno significato niente. Spock è diverso, lui è… - si resse la testa con le mani. – Qualcosa che non riesco a spiegare davvero a voce, almeno non in una lingua terrestre… non esiste. –

-Jim… Zarabeth non è stata la sola. Perché questa volta ti ha colpito così tanto? –

Kirk scosse la testa: - Perché le altre volte, non era lui, c’era sempre altro che interferiva. So che quelle spore l’hanno reso felice come mai potrà più esserlo, lo so! Dannazione! – Si passò le mani sulle guance: - Questa volta invece era lui. –

-Non esattamente. Era… violento, passionale… senza freni. Come i suoi antenati. –

-Ma ancora Spock. – Sussurrò il biondo.

-Mh. – Bones sembrò contemplare qualcosa: - Noi sappiamo che i Vulcaniani reprimono ciò che sentono… per analizzare le cose. Per noi umani non è così, per noi è molto più importante la spontaneità del gesto, del sentimento. Per loro no. Forse quella è una parte di Spock, ma lui non vuole essere in quel modo, lui sceglie di essere il razionale, rompiscatole che conosciamo. –

La battuta non era riuscito a farlo sorridere, ma gli sciolse la tensione che sentiva alla schiena e le spalle.

-E, in tutta la sua logica Vulcaniana, sceglie te. –

Kirk gli diede una lunga occhiata, questa volta con un piccolo ghigno: - Lo stai forse difendendo, dottore? –

Bones assottigliò gli occhi: - Guai a te se glielo dici! –

\---

Nella privacy dei propri alloggi, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e doppi turni, Kirk si sistemò l’uniforme di comando. Solo che non aveva le maniche ma medaglie sporche di sangue. E un pugnale nascosto negli stivali che arrivavano quasi a metà coscia. Si passò le dita sulla scollatura.

Spock entrò e rimase sulla soglia, il rumore delle porte a scorrimento che si chiudevano dietro di lui e, per un misero istante, meno di quanto un umano possa calcolare se frutto dell’immaginazione o realtà, qualcosa balenò negli occhi scuri di Spock. Poi si riprese.

-Non l’hai buttata. –

-No. – strinse inutilmente la fascia in vita, era già ben salda: - Pensavi che fossi _lui_? –

Spock si avvicinò: - In ogni universo… emani sempre una dose non indifferente di aurea magnetica. Nella tua controparte questo è dovuto alla sua brama, la sua sete di potere e la violenza. –

Kirk gli diede un sorriso storto: - Era un complimento, Signor Spock? – Si girò, per essere faccia a faccia con il suo più caro amico. Lasciando cadere un punto che era abbastanza grosso: tutto quello che era quel Kirk… un diavolo, fatto e finito, e nonostante questo, c’era uno Spock che lo amava. Lui aveva provato un certo trasporto per il pirata. Poteva il suo Spock essere attratto psicologicamente, emotivamente e fisicamente… da quel Kirk?

-Non desidero imbattermi in lui una seconda volta. – Dichiarò il Vulcaniano.

-Anche se ha il suo fascino? –

-E’ te. Forse in qualche missione illogica arriverei addirittura a difenderlo, salvarlo. Ma al tempo stesso non è te. –

Gli occhi di Spock continuavano a sondare il suo corpo avvolto in quegli abiti. Non sapeva se per analizzarlo, memorizzalo o altro.

Annuì: - Sì, posso capirti. – si diede un’ultima occhiata: - In qualche modo, loro si sono trovati. E adesso sono insieme, in maniera permanente. Sarebbe stato divertente assistere al matrimonio, anche se quel Kirk ha giurato di uccidermi, se mi avesse visto ancora. – Ridacchiò, e anche se la cosa non divertiva Spock, per Jim era davvero ironico il pensiero.

-Non capisco cosa ci trovi di così ilare. Conoscendo il suo modo di operare sappiamo che la frase non è un’esagerazione. – Sollevò un sopracciglio: - Cosa gli ha impedito di ucciderti la seconda volta? –

Jim lo guardò, poi sbuffò con il naso e deviò lo sguardo.

-Capisco. – Sussurrò Spock.

Jim socchiuse gli occhi: - Come fai ad esserne certo? – serrò la mascella: - Hai per caso abbassato gli scudi? –

-Negativo, Jim. – Sollevò una mano il Vulcaniano per placarlo. – Ma per un essere umano privo di capacità psichiche, rimani il mio T’hy’la. Anche prima di saperlo, ero consapevole di un collegamento tra noi. Anche tu ne eri a conoscenza. Ma entrambi pensavamo fosse dovuto agli anni di lavoro insieme. Posso quasi… percepire, cosa pensi. Non mi occorre la telepatia o un legame. –

-Da questo hai capito che sono salvo grazie al pirata. –

-Trovo molto più che pittoresco che persisti nel riferirti a lui in quel modo. –

Il angolo della bocca di Kirk si sollevò, lasciando nascere un sorriso sorto e scherzoso: - Cosa, i Vulcaniani sono troppo logici per essere pirati? –

Spock decise saggiamente di non cadere nella trappola: - Hai intenzione di indossare quegli indumenti ancora a lungo? –

-Perché, Signor Spock, ci sarebbero problemi? –

-No, se non fosse una testimonianza di qualcosa che è al di là delle nostre capacità e volontà. –

In effetti… gli Organiani erano solo una delle possibili mille, milioni, di creature là fuori che potevano ancora prelevarlo dalla sua nave, in ogni momento, e depositare ovunque a loro piacere.

Kirk sciolse la fascia in vita: - E pensare… che in un altro universo, un’altra vita… la stessa nave, la stessa faccia. – Biascicò, buttando il tessuto sulla sedia. – Eppure mi da ancora i brividi. – si sedette su questa, per levarsi gli stivali. – Ma una cosa è certa, non importa l’universo… gli stivali in dotazione dalla Flotta rimangono una tortura! – si liberò di quelle paia, fratelli eppure così diversi, dei propri, piantando i piedi sul pavimento, sospirando di sollievo.

-Credo sia arrivato il momento di scrivere un reclamo formale alla Flotta Stellare. I piedi sono una zona molto importante, eppure sottovalutata. Dovrebbero usare materiali che non stressino così tanto la zona. –

-O forse sono solo io ad avere i piedi delicati. – Si alzò e aprì i bottoni del pezzo di sopra, poi si fermò, lo lasciò lì. Abbassò lo sguardo e guardò la striscia di pelle bronzea lasciata libera.

-Jim. C’è qualcosa che non va? –

Kirk sollevò la testa: - Ricordi quando ti ho costretto a dirmi cosa era successo, quando tu e McCoy siete stati spediti indietro nel tempo? –

-Mi hai invitato a condividere ciò che occupava le mie ore di meditazione. –

La voce di Spock era quasi un rimprovero. Kirk gesticolò con la mano.

-Non eri pronto, eppure l’hai fatto. –

-Sì. Ti sei offerto, ancora. Comprensivo e tollerante come sempre, per ascoltare. Il modo che hai usato, così come la scelta delle parole, mi hanno fatto cedere. Durante la meditazione ho ponderato a lungo se ho agito in modo saggio. –

-Niente più bugie, Spock. Neanche omissioni. O bugie bianche. – Gli ricordò con una punta di rabbia.

Il Primo Ufficiale annuì: - Mi hai frainteso. Ovviamente dovevo arrivare io, per primo, e non spingerti in quel modo. Il mio punto è… anche senza un legame pieno, hai toccato comunque delle corde nella mia mente, che mi hanno invitato a parlare come se avessi usato il legame. –

Kirk sbatté le palpebre, stordito: - E ti ha… messo a disagio? –

Spock sembrò pesare le parole.

-In una certa misura, più che disagio, descrivo l’accaduto con il termine di “sorprendente”. Non pensavo che potesse essere possibile. Non nella nostra situazione attuale. –

Kirk annuì e prese un bel respiro, alzandosi in piedi. Voleva far capire a Spock che comprendeva il significato della condivisione della vergogna che avvertiva il Vulcaniano, anche se la logica diceva che non potevano permettersi di provare nulla, voleva in tutti i modi far percepire il suo supporto e… benedizione. Non conosceva molti modi, quindi sperava che questo primo tentativo fosse visto come un rametto d’ulivo, un segno di pace. Una situazione dannatamente seria, per una situazione dannatamente seria. Soprattutto, voleva provare a se stesso che poteva fidarsi ancora di Spock, non solo come una volta, ma ancora di più.

-Desidero… confidarmi con te. Su un pensiero che sta prendendo strada. Mi sono già ritrovato ad affrontare idee che mi hanno talvolta portato in luoghi oscuri della mente, ogni tanto negandoli a me stesso. Questa volta, invece, vorrei… provare, a condividere. –

Spock inclinò la testa, incuriosito, e portò le mani dietro la schiena. Ricordava un po’ l’atteggiamento che usava come Primo Ufficiale, ma di nuovo, era qualcosa di familiare. Ne aveva bisogno.

-Se la faccenda diventa troppo… umana, fermami. – Tentò di scherzare.

-Tu sei umano, Jim. – Parlò piano il Vulcaniano. – Trovo che ci saranno altre situazioni, nel corso della nostra vita, che comprenderanno questo. Fa parte di te. – Il tono era comprensivo e quasi… gli ricordava il modo in cui l’altro Spock gli parlava, quando la notte lo stringeva a sé.

Questo, unito allo sguardo di questo Spock, del… suo Spock. Che così coraggiosamente stava mettendo un passo fuori dalla zona di conforto Vulcaniana, gli diede la spinta finale.

-Da dove iniziare… – Biascicò.

-Posso suggerire di comunicare dal principio? –

Kirk rise: - Signor Spock! – Fece, fingendosi sconvolto, cosa che venne premiata con un sopracciglio sollevato. Si leccò le labbra: - Si tratta di Janice Lester. Più precisamente… il breve periodo che ho passato con la mente nel suo corpo. – Guardò Spock, che non aveva fatto una piega. – E’… difficile parlarne. Devo ammettere che i pensieri sono stati per mia volontà: sfuggenti. Non avevo mai effettivamente pensato come sarebbe stato svegliarmi in un corpo femminile… - fece una smorfia: - Oppure sì… non saprei. Voglio specificare, Spock, che tutto questo non riguarda la sfera sessuale. E’ più… la sensazione che ho provato… nell’indossare quei panni. Qualcosa che ho considerato, sì, ma non realmente. -

Spock guardò per un breve istante la striscia di pelle dorata lasciata ancora esposta: - Da cosa nasce allora l’attenzione a questo pensiero? –

Kirk riuscì solo a scrollare le spalle.

-Il mio corpo mi piace, Spock. –

L’altro annuì: - Mi trovo a condividere questo apprezzamento. –

Kirk arrossì, preso alla sprovvista: - Mi sento a mio agio con tutto ciò che ho dalla nascita. – Si mise le mani a palmi aperti sul petto, Spock seguì i movimenti: - Non nego che lo svegliarmi in altri panni possa essere uno shock, sì, forse in un primo momento ma… quando ero nel corpo di Janice Lester, ero comunque Jim Kirk. Il corpo era cambiato, ma l’anima era sempre la mia. –

-Sono d’accordo. –

Kirk si bloccò e quasi la lingua inciampò tra i denti: - Co-cosa? –

-Come Vulcaniano, apprezzo l’estetica in quanto tale. So riconoscere e apprezzare la bellezza. Ma, ancora, sempre per mezzo del mio retaggio, è logico trovare più affinità con la mente, prima e dopo il corpo. Per noi Vulcaniani è fondamentale. Quindi, nel mio popolo, qualunque cosa può sperimentare e sentire la mente, viene sempre in primo piano. È solo logico. –

-Per molto tempo, sulla Terra, le persone sono state perseguitate per… motivi come questi. –

Spock si mise dritto: - Ne sono consapevole. Mi sfugge la logica delle azioni delle masse che opprimevano individui che chiedevano solo di essere riconosciuti come tali. –

-La paura, Spock. – sorrise mesto. – L’essere umano è da sempre guidato dalla paura… vedi, ciascuno di noi è schiavo del proprio antico retaggio. –

-Penso di poter comprendere. – Fece un altro passo verso di lui: - Così io, come Vulcaniano, devo avere il controllo sulla mente, tu, in quanto umano, sei soggetto all’irrazionale paura, che cerchi di domare. -

Jim allargò gli occhi, affascinato, che fosse dagli occhi scuri di Spock o dalla considerazione illuminante non lo sapeva dire.

-Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che umani e Vulcaniani potessero essere… così simili. – Si umettò le labbra: - Quindi, il tuo responso logico è che… il modo in cui mi sono sentito è normale? –

Spock sollevò le sopracciglia: - Tu ti consideri normale, Jim? –

Kirk considerò seriamente la domanda, davvero, ma rise piano: - Ho visto troppe cose per piantare i piedi e urlare all’universo cos’è normale e cosa no! –

-Allora sai già la risposta. –

Kirk sentì un grande impulso verso questo Vulcaniano. Essendo l’umano tattile che era, era spontaneo aprire le braccia, toccarlo, sfiorarlo… carezzarlo… ma no, non era il loro modo. Con il tempo, avrebbe fatto pratica. Si mosse sui piedi nudi. Spock sembrò percepire qualcosa.

-Avevi detto… che questa non era la prima volta, che la tua mente vagava senza il tuo permesso. –

Jim arrossì: - Già. –

-Vuoi condividere? – Il termine usato non era a caso, esattamente come lui, quella sera, Spock si stava offrendo come supporto. Come quando avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme: un orecchio per ascoltare, una spalla su cui piangere… Spock era molto più di questo.

Fece un sorriso storto, sentendosi ancora accaldato: - Pensavo, dalla fusione… che lo avevi capito, quando tu- – lasciò la frase in sospeso.

-Specifica, per favore. – Disse, e Kirk poteva giurare di udire una lieve nota di fastidio, per essersi lasciato sfuggire qualcosa.

Jim si schiarì la voce, non capiva il motivo di tutto il pudore che inspiegabilmente lo stava bloccando. Dopotutto questo era Spock. Aveva la sua buona dose di esperienze erotiche, ma doveva ammettere che quella fusione con Spock, nei propri alloggi, la notte che il Vulcaniano si era… dichiarato, era stata l’esperienza più sconvolgente e intima della sua esistenza.

-Quando mi hai trattenuto la caviglia… il collo. –

Qualcosa negli occhi di Spock si accese: - Ah. –

Il volto di Jim avvampò, così come il collo.

-E’ stata un’esperienza… intensa. – Ammise Spock.

-Lei, Signor Spock, è davvero il maestro degli eufemismi. – Ridacchiò, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso la tensione immotivata che sentiva.

-Ti riferisci alla tua predilezione riguardo alcune pratiche sessuali? – La decisione con cui lo diceva Spock lo faceva sentire come un bambino che era stato appena scoperto con le mani nel barattolo dei biscotti in piena notte. E la naturalezza della sua voce, dall’altro lato, gli mozzavano il respiro accelerando il cuore.

-Ancora, non penso si fermi lì… credo che si tratti, ancora una volta, della mente. La sola consapevolezza delle tue capacità telepatiche e… tutto il resto, tutto ciò che è la tua mente… è stata la mia rovina. – Sorrise di se stesso. – Capisci perché sono serio quando dico che sono disposto ad accettare la via Vulcaniana, la mia vita al tuo fianco, dovendo rinunciare ai piaceri della carne? Se ciò che ho è la nostra felicità, il nostro- futuro, legame… io lo voglio. Voglio te. – Concluse con sincerità e sicurezza.

-Come puoi avere una tale fiducia in me? – L’espressione del Signor Spock era vicina a somigliare a quanto un Vulcaniano può sembrare sconvolto.

Jim sorrise e fece piano spallucce: - Non credere che io sia una brava persona. Mentre lo dicevo, non potevo fare a meno di pensare a- a ciò che giuro di poter rinunciare. Ma non voglio farmi guidare dalla paura, dalla lussuria. Sono una persona adulta e posso controllarmi. Ah, imparerò qualche tecnica Vulcaniana. –

La scintilla brillò più lucente negli occhi di Spock e dove prima pensava vi fosse del positivo, adesso vi leggeva… paura, rabbia trattenuta.

-Dimmi, Jim, il Primo Ufficiale dell’altro universo ha mai avuto tentennamenti, ha mai citato di dover meditare sugli eventi della giornata? Ha mai rifiutato il tuo tocco mettendo avanti il credo della Logica di Surak? –

Jim si leccò le labbra: - Lo sai. – Rispose, non volendo affrontare di nuovo l’argomento.

-Ripeti, per favore. – Il tono era velato. Jim sapeva come la conversazione stava così degenerando. – Avevi detto che avete condiviso il letto. –

-Dicevi che per un Vulcaniano la mente è più- -

-Jim! – Il tono basso, vibrante, di un animale che stava per attaccare. Jim non aveva mai sentito il suo amico così, mai. Neanche nel fuoco del Pon Farr.

Serrò la mascella: - Non abbiamo fatto nulla. Quante volte devo dirlo? –

-Giacevi tra le sue braccia e non ha iniziato alcun rapporto sessuale? – Sembrava come se non credesse alle sue parole.

-Non era me che voleva… ed io non volevo lui. – Si mise dritto: - Nello stesso modo in cui tu non vorresti indietro l’altro Kirk, eppure non esiteresti a salvarlo da morte certa! –

-Ti credo, Jim… è a quello Spock, che vanno i miei pensieri e dubbi. Egli ha avuto un modo per avvicinarsi a te, per creare un legame con te, in un universo così controverso. Mentre io qui, negli anni, ti ho desiderato… ma ho sempre messo prima la Logica Vulcaniana. –

Kirk fece di no con la testa: - Quello che è accaduto è stato un evento inaspettato. Lì, in qualche modo… volere e necessità si sono incrociati. Qui da noi… ci hanno messo più tempo. – Osò avvicinarsi e posare una mano sul braccio di Spock, pensava andasse bene, era un gesto in pura amicizia, molte volte lo aveva fatto con il solo scopo di far sentire all’altro il conforto, il “io sono qui”. – Non possiamo cambiare il passato… - disse a voce bassa, - nessuno di noi due può tornare indietro nel tempo e cambiare le cose che non ci piacciono e tornare qui, pretendendo che le cose siano rimaste invariate. Ma abbiamo il presente, questo… _questo_ , è per noi. Siamo qui, entrambi, decidiamo noi. Non dare importanza ad un riflesso che non ti appartiene davvero… - Diede un’ultima breve stretta per poi ritirare il tocco. Apparentemente, le sue parole non avevano avuto l’effetto sperato; Spock appariva in conflitto.

-Immagino che posso dire ogni cosa, e non caccerò i tuoi demoni… - sussurrò, allontanandosi e decidendo di cambiarsi, finalmente. Tolse la giacca e la buttò in mezzo alle altre maglie di comando. Cacciò dalla testa un pensiero randagio e prese una maglia oro, sistemandosela addosso. Quel pensiero tornò. E se… - Il punto non è questo, vero? – decise di piegare quella tunica corta e metterla per bene. Assieme alle altre appariva quasi… innocua, oro come la divisa del comando, eppure stonava così tanto. Sollevò lo sguardo e, attraverso il riflesso dello specchio sopra lo scaffale, vide Spock, - Loro due hanno potuto avere il legame perché Kirk era… intoccato, e quello Spock aveva bisogno del suo T’hy’la. Per un Vulcaniano la mente è la parte più importante… l’hai detto tu, Signor Spock. – Chiuse il cassetto. Il rumore un forte botto nel silenzio della stanza. – Ho indovinato? – Si voltò, incrociando le braccia al petto adesso coperto. Sperava di essersi sbagliato, pregava gli dei che il suo istinto e intuito affinati gli stessero suggerendo una pista totalmente errata.

Spock se ne stava nei suoi alloggi come una visione infernale; ritto, la pelle pallida che virava al giallo, le tenui luci davano le giuste ombre al suo fisico magro e colpivano ad arte il viso asciutto, scolpendo zigomi e sopracciglia. E Kirk non sapeva cosa fare, senza questa creatura nella sua vita. Spock poteva incarnare l’antico immaginario del demonio cristiano, eppure la sua natura era pacifica, compassionevole, con una sete per la scienza e l’ignoto e la conoscenza. Così ferreo e ligio al suo credo Vulcaniano… il proprio cuore umano e il legame spezzato erano attratti da lui, così innamorati, ma l’istinto che lo aveva aiutato non poco, assieme a molte altre cose, a diventare il più giovane Capitano della Flotta Stellare, era in allarme rosso.

-Le tue conclusioni sono le stesse a cui sono arrivato anche io. –

Rispose Spock, restando vago e pragmatico.

Kirk annuì: - Cosa ci differenzia da loro? Siamo T’hy’la! Si suppone costanti universali. Perché allora è… così diverso? Con l’altro Spock non è servita alcuna supervisione, nessun guaritore. Ha toccato la mia mente e il legame si è formato. Semplicemente! – si umettò le labbra, pensieroso: - Dici che la cosa più importante per un Vulcaniano è la mente… e che, nel nostro caso è richiesta una cerimonia ufficiale… - mano a mano che parlava la voce si abbassava, fino a morire. Non era così complicato, Capitano Kirk. – Capisco… -

Non centravano le donne, le carriere… era lui e quella cosa rotta che aveva nella testa, ad essere il problema.

-Visto il danno che ho, è più logica una supervisione, per evitare che faccia qualcosa di… - come finire la frase? Guardò Spock, alla ricerca di qualche aiuto.

Il Primo Ufficiale annuì con rigidità: - Non sono un guaritore, non voglio farti male, toccando la tua mente. –

Kirk serrò i pugni: - Significa che non vuoi un Compagno di seconda mano? –

Spock sollevò le sopracciglia e batté le palpebre, per il Vulcaniano e soprattutto per il Signor Spock era un visibile segno di shock. Se fosse stato un essere umano avrebbe come minimo sussultato e fatto un passo indietro.

-Mi trovo impreparato su questo campo che a voi umani risulta così spontaneo. –

-Il litigio? –

-Il parlare della sfera emotiva. –

Jim scrollò le spalle: - Abbastanza la stessa cosa. Ma rimane una domanda semplice, se non retorica… - vedendo che non reagiva, continuò - pensaci Spock, cosa accadrebbe se durante una missione servisse una fusione mentale troppo profonda? Come la mettiamo se, per un qualunque evento fuori dalla nostra volontà, finisci nella mia mente? –

Spock rispose con la sua solita efficacia, ma come se avesse passato diverso tempo a trovare le parole adatte: - Le possibilità che accadano situazioni che richiedono una simile fusione mentale sono scarse, ma nell’eventualità sarò molto attento nella fusione. –

Kirk sentì la rabbia uscire dal corpo, scivolare via. Spock aveva passato ore, del suo tempo fuori dai turni di lavoro, in meditazione su questo, per analizzare, soppesare, osservare, calcolare… ed era ancora qui. Jim sospirò, sentendosi più leggero. Bones aveva ragione: Spock stava ancora scegliendo lui. Voleva che questo funzionasse tanto quanto lui.

Annuì, anche se si sentiva un poco in imbarazzo: - Non lo metto in dubbio. Non sei mai venuto meno per quanto riguarda il lavoro. Mi applicherò a mia volta. –

-Ma sono venuto meno nel ruolo di T’hy’la. – La voce era distante, lenta. Alle orecchie di sconosciuti poteva apparire come la voce di un Vulcaniano, piatta e austera. Ma non per Kirk. Era la musica di chi ammette un misfatto di cui si sente totalmente l’artefice. – Hai dichiarato di poter vivere secondo il credo Vulcaniano, ma non sei Vulcaniano, Jim, sei umano. Io non posso permettere che le mie usanze ti privino di ciò che sei. –

Jim scosse la testa: - Ho detto che va bene. –

-“Bene” è un temine labile, inaffidabile, non preciso. “Bene” non è accettabile. “Bene” non è come dovresti sentirti. – Adesso la melodia era quasi soffocata.

Kirk si stropicciò le mani: - Hai detto che per stare insieme io-- -

-Ho anche detto che sei umano. Che non vorrei mai che cambiassi. –

Il biondo ridacchiò: - Quindi, cosa facciamo? –

-Come ben sai, non sono pratico dell’uso delle parole della sfera emotiva. Posso, tuttavia, compiere azioni, pragmatiche e dirette, mirate per esprimere il mio intento. –

-Proceda allora, Signor Spock. – Cercò di scherzare, perché il suo amico appariva così serio.

Spock mise mezzo passo di distanza tra loro, alzando il braccio con già le dita pronte in un bacio Vulcaniano.

Jim si trovava a fissare, ancora, questo gesto così aperto e sfacciato per la cultura dell’altro. Il modo ufficiale per dimostrare affetto, verso il proprio Compagno. O… quello che sarà in futuro, un Compagno.

Il braccio in automatico, affamato di contatto, si alzò, ma riuscì a fermarlo. Guardò la mano di Spock, elegante e morbida, in attesa.

-E’ così necessaria… la cerimonia… un guaritore. – Sussurrò, sollevando la testa per osservarlo negli occhi: - Quello che ho nella testa può davvero farti così male? Se è così… perché vuoi ancora il legame? Non è… logico. – Concluse, con un risolino quasi isterico, che faticava a riconoscere come proprio. E se Spock avesse detto che ritirava i loro accordi per il legame?

I fili tremavano, stanchi, stremati… come se non avessero più forze. Come se si aspettassero solo questo, il rifiuto. Il dolore era così sordo da essere… normale.

Spock aveva gli occhi fissi sulla propria mano ferma a metà percorso, come se potesse muoverla per pura forza di volontà, di speranza.

-Per quanto la gelosia sia illogica… ammetto di aver provato una reazione negativa, al pensiero di te e- l’altro. –

Kirk poteva ribattere che non c’era solo stato l’altro Spock, che aveva avuto storie, avventure… ma comprendeva. Provavano le stesse cose. Annuì, consapevole. Il suo istinto non lo aveva mai tradito, più o meno.

-Quindi, non puoi sopportare l’idea di me con la tua controparte. Non è successo niente tra noi… potresti appurarlo da te con una fusione, ma tu… tu non vuoi, vero? Non sai come reagire, a ciò che puoi trovare nei miei ricordi. –

Spock inclinò piano la testa, in un gesto che sembrava costargli molto orgoglio e… dolore.

-Spock… - continuò, con il cuore in gola. – Abbiamo gli stessi timori- - si morse la lingua. – Io mi fido di te, Spock. – c’era l’eco di un _ti amo_ non detto, ma ben implicito. Per Spock non significava davvero qualcosa, ma era solo un modo in cui il proprio illogico nucleo umano si esprimeva, in cui doveva, perché l’amore doveva essere messo fuori dal cuore, altrimenti sarebbe esploso un giorno.

Questo sembrò colpire in pieno il Vulcaniano che lo guardò con gli occhi lievemente spalancati. Jim sorrise.

-Perché così sorpreso, lo sai che mi fido di te con la mia vita, la mia anima… - Sorrise e chiuse la distanza tra le loro mani, unendo le dita nell’Ozh’esta.

I punti dove la loro pelle era in contatto erano come una scintilla che si accendeva, facendo nascere un fuoco che prendeva a correre per le vene, fino alla mente. Jim ispirò avendo un tremore, sopraffatto. Spock gli carezzò le dita, su e giù, con lentezza. Prolungandosi appena nell’incavo tra il medio e l’anulare, per poi tornare di nuovo su, percorrendo l’indice.

-Se perdessi il controllo, che tipo di Compagno sarei? – La domanda arrivò con voce cupa e profonda, gli occhi bui, contenuti a stento. Kirk sussultò. Socchiuse piano le labbra secche e bisognose:

-Il mio. –

Spock lo guardò come se non potesse credere a quelle parole. Jim si leccò le labbra: - Saresti sempre Spock di Vulcano. Figlio di due mondi. Meravigliosa creatura. – il petto vibrò e i fili del legame rotto si fecero speranzosi, affamati: - Mio T’hy’la. –

La pressione del tocco di Spock si fece più intensa, come se per la prima volta si permettesse di muoverle esattamente come vorrebbe.

-Jim. – Tutta la propria attenzione era per questo stupendo Vulcaniano: - Amleto, atto II, scena II. –

- _Dubita che le stelle siano fuoco, dubita che il sole si muova, dubita che la verità sia mentitrice, ma non dubitare mai del mio amore_. –

-Jim… – Il sussurro di Spock era quasi… esigente.

Kirk sbatté le palpebre: come aveva fatto a… guardò gli occhi di Spock e sentì qualcosa- qualcuno, che bussava alla propria mente. Lo sguardo si fece titubante, stanco.

-Spock… perché? –

-Lasciami entrare. – Il tono non era come se stesse proclamando un ordine, un dato di fatto… non vi era superbia in Spock. Non era neanche una supplica, la preghiera di un guerriero antico che vaga perso nel deserto. Era il viaggiatore che bussa, chiedendo di poter accedere alla casa a cui i suoi pensieri andavano durante gli anni di viaggio. Sì, anni. Anni in cui Spock si era rinchiuso, aveva praticato così diligentemente il cammino Vulcaniano… lo stesso cammino che si era incrociato con il proprio più volte.

Jim chiuse gli occhi, Spock che ancora lo baciava dolcemente con le mani.

Il tempo non tornava indietro, uno può avere solo il presente. Un uomo da solo non può nulla contro il tempo, il futuro, ma un solo uomo cambiare il presente. Sorrise… che ironia. Sentì della tensione nascere in Spock e, per cercare di placarlo, mosse piano le dita- nel suo immaginario, lo stava baciando lentamente, solo un accenno di lingua, niente di scandaloso, più un bacio da… _bentornato, mi sei mancato_. Sospirò, come se lo stesse baciando come si baciano gli umani. Sereno, in pace. Felice. Spock si sentì incurioso, da tutto quel turbinio di sensazioni.

-Erano… le stesse parole che ho detto oltre lo specchio, all’altro Spock, più o meno. Per spingerlo a guidare una rivolta con quell’Impero sanguinario. Ma penso che si possa applicare per molte cose. – Le ultime parole erano quasi ansimanti, Spock stava ricambiando il suo bacio con una tale dolcezza… non era mai stato baciato con un simile trasporto… riverenza…

-Permettimi di entrare. –

-Ho un legame spezzato. – Rispose Jim, con voce leggera. – Una mente usata. –

Spock si fece più vicino: - T’hy’la, per favore. –

Kirk rabbrividì e sorrise: - Vedo che hai imparato anche tu qualcosa degli umani, da tua madre. –

La testa bruna si chinò su di lui, sfiorandogli la fronte con la frangia.

I fili martoriati si mossero piano, incerti, verso la presenza di Spock, come se fosse già lì. Avevano vita propria e stavano agendo esattamente come avrebbe agito Jim. Il Capitano annuì con solennità. E sentì la mano libera di Spock sul proprio volto pronunciare le antiche parole delle terre di Vulcano.

_Spock_. Pensò. _Spock_. Ansimò il legame spezzato.

_Jim_. Fu l’unica risposta, l’unica che contava, che aspettava da troppi anni.

Spock estese la sua mente, la sua energia, verso la propria e Kirk avvertì che era una fusione diversa dalle precedenti. Il tocco di Spock era lieve, premuroso… intimo.

Aprì gli occhi: accanto a lui Spock, alto e fermo, che guardava in un punto preciso… dove giaceva il legame, il volto lievemente deturpato dal dispiace.

-Non è colpa tua, Spock. –

-Non si può mentire in una fusione. Anche se sei convinto che non sia colpa mia… è mia intenzione rimediare. –

-… lo fai per senso di colpa? –

-No, lo faccio perché ho atteso troppo, per via di pensieri errati, che ci hanno spinto troppo lontani. Avremmo dovuto unirci già a suo tempo. –

Jim guardava curioso i fili: - C’è un tempo giusto? –

-Se lo avessi saputo… lo avrei saputo riconoscere. –

Jim scosse la testa, con un sorriso. Poi vide dei fili, uscire dall’oscurità, avvicinarsi ai propri con una… urgente calma mal trattenuta. Erano quasi timidi, risentiti, nel toccare quel che un tempo era puro oro. Che erano protesi, eppure distanti, verso questi nuovi fili anch’essi dorati, come se si aspettasse ancora un rifiuto, consapevoli delle loro condizioni. Come se fossero fissati ad una catena che aveva una precisa lunghezza e di più… non potevano permettersi. Vide… _vide_ , era lì davanti a lui, i propri fili guardare i resti carbonizzati per poi ritirarsi appena, nonostante la disperata voglia, l’ardente bisogno.

La scena era tanto commovente quanto straziante. Non stava piangendo, ma il dolore era forte abbastanza da rendergli lo sguardo malinconico, triste… umido.

-Mi dispiace, Spock. – Disse, piano, come per non disturbare i fili. – Avrei voluto che le cose fossero diverse… -

-Non sei niente di meno di ciò che avevo calcolato… fantasticato. Anzi, posso dire, che hai anche superato le mie aspettative. –

Jim spalancò gli occhi. Fantasticato? I Vulcaniani non… non si permettevano un tale sentimentalismo. Il petto gli sussultò e il volto si sciolse nella dolcezza delle parole del suo amato, come una carezza sopra l’agonia.

-Penso… - iniziò il biondo, - che neanche le poesie dei suoi antenati, possono essere alla sua altezza, Signor Spock. –

Il Vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio, riconoscendo l’ironia, il flirt spontaneo e la dolcezza e… accogliendolo. Jim respirò sollevato, tornando a guardare le parti dei loro inizi di legame.

-Qualunque cosa succeda. – si leccò le labbra, affascinato da come la parte di fili dorati di Spock si avvicinasse con precauzione all’altra, come se non volesse spaventarla, - Sappi che- -

-Non occorre, Jim. –

-Per favore… - e Spock rispose con un piccolo cenno del capo, comprendendo che doveva dire quelle parole: - qualunque cosa accada… sappi che ti amo. – Si sentì stupido… così umano. - Dovevi saperlo. – Finì, con il volto appena arrossato.

Spock lo guardava, e i suoi lineamenti erano rilassati, gli occhi curiosi sì, ma caldi. Jim si sentì chiamare, anche qui nel loro spazio condiviso nella mente. Annuì con la testa.

Intanto, i fili di Spock, erano vicini alle ceneri, e li vide raggrupparli con dolcezza, sporcandosi di nero, alcuni si… avvolsero attorno, come un abbraccio, come se li volessero proteggere. I rimanenti, speranzosi e rotti, presero di nuovo il loro vecchio bagliore dorato. Erano confusi, storditi. Un timido ma coraggioso filo solitario si protese verso gli altri fili così familiari eppure sconosciuti.

Kirk rimane sorpreso nel constare quanto quei legami li rappresentassero.

I fili di Spock carezzarono con gentilezza quel filo, proseguendo sinuoso anche verso i restanti, avvolgendoli e intrecciandosi a loro.

Jim trattenne il respiro. Adesso o-

Ansimò e cercò di mettere aria nei polmoni: era nella propria cabina, Spock davanti a lui con la fronte totalmente premuta alla propria, che gli respirava sul volto. Cercò di tenere gli occhi aperti e di non boccheggiare. Sentiva le ginocchia deboli.

-Scusami… - gli soffiò Spock sulla faccia con tono basso, consumato. – Non bado mai a- -

-Shh. – Sussurrò Jim. – Mi piace… -

Le braccia di Spock lo strinsero e Jim si sentì sollevato come se non pesasse niente. Il Vulcaniano lo stava… non lo sapeva, era capitato altre volte nelle missioni, ma così mai… lo stringeva sì, lo sorreggeva, lo spostava… era familiare a questo, ma era… lo stava abbracciando.

D’istinto, mosse le braccia, avvertendole pesanti, ma le portò lo stesso attorno a Spock, alla sua schiena forte. – Grazie. -

Senza dire niente, Spock lo portò nella zona notte, posandolo con cura sul letto. Jim gli era grato per il pensiero, era più facile gestire le vertigini, la lieve nausea, le ginocchia deboli e l’essere spaesato, da sdraiato. Ma non allontanò le braccia dal suo Vulcaniano. Spock non fece proteste.

-Spock. – disse, lasciandosi scivolare sulla lingua ogni singola lettera, assaporandola. – _Spock_ … -

Il Vulcaniano lo strinse più forte, e poteva fare male… più intensamente e poteva spezzargli la cassa toracica. Ma era Spock, che non voleva lasciarlo, che voleva toccarlo. Era perfetto.

Cercando di respirare, con il coraggio che lo aveva sempre distinto, e anche un pizzico abbondante di sventatezza, guardò il legame… non era più rotto. Era… confuso, era disorientato, spaventato… era… oh, dei del creato! Vide i fili intrecciati, brillanti, pulsanti di vita. Le parti in polvere erano tornate splendenti come prima.

-Spock… ti amo… ti amo così tanto… - non sapeva neanche se stava urlando, parlando normalmente, sussurrando, mimando con le labbra… non era neanche consapevole se stava parlando con la bocca o con la mente. Quello che desiderava senza sapere che esistesse era… c’era.

Spock si mosse, quel che bastava per guardarsi in faccia. Gli occhi erano grandi, grati e… lì, per lui.

-Io ti sento, posso sentirti, Spock. – Farfugliò, adesso sapeva che stava muovendo le corde vocali. – Dimmi che non è opera di una forza sconosciuta, di un potere di qualche dio, di spore di un fiore che- - il suo cuore correva veloce, troppo veloce per stargli dietro, era quasi al passo dei rapidi battiti del cuore Vulcaniano che pulsava e… percepiva come proprio. – Sento il tuo cuore… non solo dal contatto che- ti sento! Sei qui, sei nella mia mente. – Allargò gli occhi, sentendo che le mani di Spock lo stavano quasi artigliando. Tirò su con il naso. – Scusami… una tale manifestazione di emozioni. –

-Il motivo lo scusa. – Sussurrò Spock, con calma, come se non si stancasse di guardarlo.

Jim sapeva che aveva di nuovo gli occhi umidi, ma poter avere Spock… così, era una cosa che aveva sempre sognato, sperato… ma che ad un certo punto aveva cessato di credere di poter ottenere.

Non poteva fermare il sorriso. Aveva finalmente tutto ciò che desiderava. Sospirò, cercando di calmarsi, doveva riprendere in mano la situazione, tornare a gestire l’umano che era.

-Come ti senti? – Domandò a Spock, consapevole dell’importanza delle menti nella cultura Vulcaniana. – Hai… dolore? – Era stato così concentrato dalla realizzazione del legame completo che il proprio nucleo era impazzito come una vecchia bussola che risentiva la brezza del mare.

-Negativo, Jim. Sono perfettamente funzionante. –

-Sei sicuro? –

Kirk stesso buttò un occhio al legame, trovandolo… scintillante, vibrante… perfetto. Ma lui non ne sapeva molto di questo campo.

In quel momento, Jim sentì una carezza, ma Spock non si era mosso, era… nella loro mente, il legame. Spock stava usando il legame, per comunicare con lui: era un tocco caldo, confortevole.

Socchiuse le labbra dallo stupore. Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Sono sicuro, Jim. Non ti mento. –

E Jim voleva così tanto baciarlo nel modo umano. Invece, prese un bel respiro e poggiò la nuca sul letto con gli occhi chiusi e uno stupido sorriso sulla bocca.

-Non vedo l’ora di scoprire tutto quello che possiamo fare con il nostro legame. – Disse, cercando di essere pratico e concreto, anche se temeva che la voce avesse un tono troppo sognante.

-Sarà, oso dire, affascinante. –

Jim ridacchiò, carezzando la schiena del suo Vulcaniano senza pensarci: i suoi palmi percorsero il tessuto della divisa blu, fin dove glielo permetteva la lunghezza delle braccia, poi di nuovo su, verso le spalle, dove si posarono alla fine. Respirando l’odore, il peso, del partner.

-Jim. –

-Mh? –

-Sei ancora propenso nell’uso della fusione mentale per fini… diversi, da quelli tradizioni. –

Kirk spalancò gli occhi, alzando la testa e sentendosi andare a fuoco il collo e la faccia, mentre Spock appariva fresco come una rosa alle primi luci dell’alba terrestre. Come poteva fargli domande del genere come se gli stesse chiedendo l’ora?

Spock lo guardava curioso: - Jim, sono sempre consapevole dell’ora. Se vuoi saperlo, è mezzanotte, diciassette minuti e quattro secondi. –

Come una calamita, una mano di Jim andò a cullare la nuca di Spock, felice di poter toccare quei capelli così neri e lisci. Sorrise, quasi dimentico dell’imbarazzo.

-Mi dispiace per chi non conosce il senso dell’umorismo dei Vulcaniani. –

-Questo è perché i Vulcaniani non hanno senso dell’umorismo. –

-Oh, certo. – Annuì Jim, e Spock sembrò non apprezzare l’accondiscendenza, ma nel legame, il calore protettivo attorno il nucleo di Jim era aumentato.

-Ti ho messo a disagio? – Chiese Spock. – Avevi proposto tu stesso, di utilizzare la fusione per impegnarci in rapporti sessuali. –

Jim cercò di respirare con cautela. – Stai… - sorrise. – Lo stai facendo per accontentarmi? Spock, è molto dolce da parte tua ma c’è l’etichetta del perfetto Compagno ed io non credo che- -

-Lo voglio. – Continuò Spock, con decisione. – Trovo che faccia parte di quelle azioni che ho rinnegato perché, nella meditazione, ho appurato che non era idoneo, per un Vulcaniano. – I suoi occhi acuti: - Ma abbiamo chiarito che molte mie convinzioni erano basate sull’illogico timore, preconcetti personali che ci hanno solo fatto soffrire. –

Jim fece scorrere le dita tra quelle ciocche: - Non siamo costretti a fare tutto subito, possiamo aspettare e prenderci il nostro tempo. Ho atteso una vita, posso aspettare ancora. –

-Penso che sia illogico posticipare ciò che io per primo ho, irrazionalmente, rimandato. –

-Quindi cosa, Signor Spock, consumeremo subito la nostra luna di miele? – Cercò di scherzare.

-Una definizione pittoresca. – Annuì l’altro. – Ma secondo le mie ricerche, posso dire: sì. –

Kirk rise, mentre Spock spostava una mano, senza tuttavia posarla ancora sui punti di fusione.

-Posso? –

-Sì. – Soffiò fuori Jim, quasi senza credere di star vivendo questo momento.

Spock pronunciò le parole rituali Vulcaniane e, questa volta, era diversa dalle precedenti. A dire il vero era diverso da ogni altra esperienza che- Spock era dentro la mente, era sopra e sotto la propria pelle… Le labbra si piegarono in una curva estasiata, morbida. Sentiva la soddisfazione dell’altro, di poter finalmente avere il loro legame, di poter sentire, toccare senza sentirsi meno Vulcaniano.

Lo toccava come mai nessuno e in posti dove non era mai arrivato, posti che non conosceva… Era lieve, come una piuma, curioso e… cerimonioso. Era accurato e meticoloso come il tocco di un uomo di scienza, di un amico affettuoso, un fratello premuroso, un amante appassionato con la sua grazia segreta.

Il proprio corpo era caldo, cedevole, ma niente era al livello di quello che Spock gli stava facendo nella mente… era difficile da descrivere, non era come lo aveva immaginato. Gli mancavano le parole adatte.

Spock pizzicò qualcosa e lui sobbalzò. Lo fece ancora e ancora e alla fine aprì la bocca, ansimando il nome del suo Compagno. Spock gli rispose con una bolla di calore che gli andò dritta allo stomaco. Sorrise. Voleva aprire gli occhi ma non sembrava padrone del proprio corpo e questo lo eccitava così tanto.

Il Vulcaniano disse qualcosa ma non lo capì, forse non erano… parole: poi percepì dei pizzichi sulla schiena, lungo la colonna vertebrale. Erano lineari, calibrati… gli percorrevano ogni vertebra, ogni centimetro, non solo sulla pelle o nelle ossa ma molto più in profondità. Quando arrivò alla fine della schiena, Jim gemette, alitando calda aria sul palmo di Spock, che fremette. La lingua umana uscì fuori, leccando la carne Vulcaniana.

Spock sembrò ammonirlo, con una lieve pressione dietro la nuca, che ebbe solo l’effetto di far allargare le gambe a Kirk, totalmente rilassato, pronto per essere rimodellato dalle mani pallide.

-Spock. – Biascicò Jim, non sapendo neanche lui cosa intendeva. Solo… Spock. Spock era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, la risposta ad ogni cosa. Lo strinse a sé, con il corpo e la mente.

-Di più. – Chiese Kirk.

-Jim. – Rispose Spock, le voce sembrava provenire da qualunque parte dentro il proprio petto.

-Per favore… - pregò piano. – Di più. – Spock spinse dei pulsanti e lui vibrò in automatico: - Oh, Spock, sì… ancora… - gemette.

-Cosa vuoi, T’hy’la? –

Solo l’inclinazione della voce era sufficiente per farlo piangere di gioia.

-Te. Te. Tutto di te. – Rispose veloce e accaldato, come se avesse la febbre. – Toccami. –

Una mano di Jim si liberò, non sapeva dire se la destra o la sinistra, e cercò alla cieca le dita di Spock, per baciarlo. La mano di Spock sulla propria faccia divenne una carezza stabile che Jim si premurava di corteggiare con le labbra e la lingua. Sentiva la pressione dei polpastrelli, le ciglia che sfioravano un dito.

Era come se le mani del Vulcaniano gli cullassero la testa, stringessero il collo, massaggiassero le spalle e la schiena, percorrendo i fianchi su e giù in carezze sensuali. Si sentiva andare in fiamme, e rinascere dalle ceneri al tempo stesso. Non sapeva come, non gli interessava. Spock alimentava la fiamma e al tempo stesso placava il fuoco.

C’era Spock, il suo amico, fratello, amante… il suo Compagno. T’hy’la.

Morse piano il palmo della mano che gli spinge sul volto: - Ancora. – Annaspò. – Toccami. –

“ _D’ora in avanti tu chiamami “Amore”, ed io sarò per te non più Romeo, perché m’avrai così ribattezzato._ ”  
Romeo e Giulietta – Shakespeare.

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver scelto di leggere questa piccola avventura.  
> Ti mando tante buone vibrazioni.


End file.
